The Cold Weather
by BatHedge06
Summary: After contecting with powerful demons, Lucy Loud sacrifices her own humanity for her friends and family for exchange to becoming a Blade.
1. Beginning of Tragedy

In town called Royal Woods, there lived a house that is lived by a family with 11 children's, and the house is known to be called as the Loud House. Everyday is nothing by chaos in this family. No one knows how the two parents is able to contend the children's behavior in this house. Each children has their own ways of spreading chaos all over the house. But there's one that's more spooky and creepy in the entire family, and that child is an eight year old girl called Lucy Loud. She's basically the dark one of the family. Dressing all goth like, loves the dark, into vampire things, loves writing poems, and secretly loves reading a pony book series. One day, her friend Haiku gave her a call by saying that a spirit they were assisting with needed one last thing in mind before it can finally pass on. She collected the necessary things they needed to help the spirit they were assisting. During her preparations, her bedroom door burst opened and came jumping into the room was her sporty 13 year old sister Lynn.

Lynn: Touchdown!

Lucy draws her attention to her sister.

Lucy: Had an easy season game victory again?

Lynn: That's right! We beated the tigers from the midtown science and technology from New York!

Lucy: That's great for you anyway.

Lynn: Thanks. I accepted you non sincere compliment.

Once fully packed with everything she and Haiku need, she gets set to leave.

Lynn: You head out somewhere, Luc?

Lucy: Well, I'm spending a night at Haiku's. So don't expect any startles me tonight.

Lynn: Okay. Have fun anyway! Heading to Burpin' Burger with Margo to celebrate.

Lucy: Have a good time.

She then walks out of the room and left the house and heads her way to her friends house. While heading there, she thought to herself about a tale of a boy who was an exchange student that was transferred to a new school. And between the short gap, people was heard to believe that he became a being with pale skin, blue hair, red eyes, huge vangs, with black claws and dress in black. Some believed he was bitten by a bat and became a vampire, some believed he was born as a vampire while the rumors were told by that he was exposed to a device that he and a bat come to contact with and that is how he became a what is to become.

Lucy: I know that you should never believe in any rumors you hear, but something like a guy becoming a vampire is something I actually want to figure out myself. And maybe I finally be able to experience the life of being a vampire.

A short time later, she arrives to destination to where her friend wanted her to meet. Soon later, her friend arrived with an old Ouija board around her right arm.

Lucy: So, what's his last request for us?

Haiku: He wants us to head to head to Tall Timber's Pond. His last request is right around that place. He also wants us to bring the pendant we've been keeping.

Lucy: Well, since this is his last request from us, we need to finish it for him so he can pass on.

Haiku: Right. Let's go.

As they arrive, they prep up the ritual to speak to the spirit they were assisting, once finished, they speak to him. He then spells out what he wanted them to do with his old pendant.

Lucy: So, what you're asking us to do is, throw your pendant into the pond?

The pad moves to the the 'yes' message on the board.

Haiku: Well, since he doesn't have anyone else to keep the pendant and this is his last request from us, we should honor his wish.

Lucy: True, we did made an oath.

With the pendant in her right hand, she draws it back before pulling it forward and throws the the pendant off into the pond.

Haiku: Well, we done as you say, had do fell now?

The pad moves slow as it spells out "Grateful. Thank you for finishing my unfinished work had left behind in this world. Now I finally pass."

Lucy: It was our pleasure.

Haiku: Don't mention it. So, you got any ideas on what to do now?

Lucy: Why not go to his grave and send him a goodbye there?

Haiku: You probably right. We should, it's could be our final offer to him.

They then head their way to the graveyard. While heading there, Haiku decided to bring up something to Lucy.

Haiku: Hey, can I ask something, do you remember that old myths and legends book I got weeks ago on Amazon?

Lucy: Yes, I remember. You haven't even showed anything from the book, nor told my anything in it.

Haiku: Well, I'm trying to say that I've read through most of the book. Most of it is mainly the basics Vampires, Werewolfs, Zombies, Frankenstein, Succubus, Greek Monsters lots to name. But the real thing I wanna say is around the demons chapter. I've read many things around it, with many on the list but one that caught my attention was strange legend ones known as Demons of the Monado's.

Lucy: Monado's?

Haiku: Yeah I dunno what that also means too. From what it said on the book, it's a legend of two demons that wields some types of swords that it's describe in legends as the Monado. It's said that the blades is able to cut the most toughest armor in any worlds and consume the life's of any souls that dares come across them. It's also tells that the blades has the ability to reveal art symbols in the center of the swords. It even was told that these type of demons have been around in the early century of Earth.

Lucy: That's very interesting to hear. But like every legend, no one actually knows if it actually is real or not.

Haiku: Right.

After some chatting, they arrive at the graveyard. Once there, they locate the grave of them spirit they helped and gave him a blissful farewell. Haiku places a bush of flowers in front of his tombstone.

Lucy: May your soul finally Rest In Peace.

They give a few moments of silence before Haiku starts speaking.

Haiku: Well now that's finished, what do you want to do now?

Lucy: Wanna see what other spirits that could be around here?

Haiku: Let's do that.

Soon, Haiku just remembered something.

Haiku: Actually, I just remembered that I need to finish that science project that we're doing this week. I gotta go. We should do this another time. I catch you later, Lucy.

Lucy: Okay, I'll see you around.

Haiku leaves the graveyard. Lucy takes a look at the ouija board and decide to try to speak with other spirits by herself.

Lucy: Eh, I really got no plans to do for the rest of the day, might as well try to see if there's any spirits around here at this time.

With making sure everything was set, she began to start asking if anything spirits are around that are willing to speak with her.

Lucy: If there is any spirits around now, please do not be shy or afraid to speak with me.

For a short while nothing has come around. However, Lucy could feel a presence getting close to her, only to then feel the presence instantly disappear away from her. Which was very strange to her.

Lucy: Mm that's weird, for a moment I felt like some spirit was getting very close to me, but now that presence is now gone. Strange.

After waiting for any other spirits, she decided to just call it day.

Lucy: I guess I'll call it a day. No living soul is coming around anyway.

Before putting out any of the candles, she started feeling not one, but two presence around her. She also noticed that the presences she was feeling was very strong. Lucy never felt a presence this strong around her before, she started actually feeling nervous about this. But she was still wanting to hear what these presence are. She prepares everything before starting to contact them.

Lucy: Oh spirits, if you're hear now please tell me.

The pad is slowly moving towards the 'yes' on the board.

Lucy: Good to see. May I ask that there is actually two of you here with me?

The pad slightly moves around 'yes' meaning that they're telling her that it's not just one spirit with her.

Lucy: Had feeling, because it felt really like there were more then one, but one thing that's really off is the feeling I'm getting is very strong.

The pad then moves around the board. It spells out, "That is because we both are referred by your kind as 'The Demons of the Monado's'."

This surprised Lucy this much. She never thought that the legends of the Monado demons were real and they're actually here with her.

Lucy: Whoa, I can't believe that the legends of the Demons of the Monado's is actually true and they're actually here with me! This is real something!

The pad then moves again, the message then says, "It must really be an amazing experience for you correct?"

Lucy: Well yeah, I never thought something like this could happen to me. Aside from hoping to meet any actual vampire.

The pad moves around as it spells out, "May we ask, why do you wish to talk to the souls that still roam around this world?"

Lucy: Umm, that's a off question. I guess because, I want to know what's it's like to die and how it's also like being a spirit? I guess.

The pad moves again as it spells, "Interesting, but don't you know that it's potentially dangerous to contact the dead. Some could be very dangerous that they could try to take your life."

Lucy started feeling slightly uneasy about this.

Lucy: Well, yeah I do know that, that's why-

Before she could try to finish, the pad moves again very fast as it reads, "Don't try, because we both stopped a dangerous demon that was trying to escape the world of spirits through you!"

Lucy started thinking that the presence she felt before this one was that demon they were speaking of. She couldn't believe that she was nearly close to getting possessed by a demon but the legendary Monado demons saved her.

Lucy: Wait, so that presence I felt before was a demon that tried to possess me?! And it was you both that made the presence disappear?!

The pad moves towards 'yes' on the board.

Lucy: I-I don't know what to say?

The pad moves to spell, "You do not need to. We cannot allow any of you mortals to contact any spirits that could potentially be dangerous to re-enter the world. With our Monados', we must eliminate those who try to reach those spirits that are trying to get to mortals hearts! We will show ourselves to you!"

At that moment, the area around her starts turning into a distorted background as she stood up in shock. Now all she wanted was to end her conservation with the mad spirits but not until the board and pad get destroyed as the Lucy started to freak out. She actually felt terrified of everything happening around her. Soon, a black hole emerges from the ground as she looks at it. Soon, two demons emerges from it. One demon appeared as a male with red violet skin. The other appeared as a female with dark violet skin emerges alongside the male demon. The two demons looks directly at Lucy, who was still shaken by the events that is happening. The demons' looks at her with the male's glowing blue eyes and the female's black eyes.

Male Demon: So, you wish to know what it would be like if you undead spirit walking around the earth and knowing what it's like to die?

Said the male demon with a British accent.

Female Demon: You should learn to be wise of what you say, because some of your actions may have dangerous consequences. Like we said about the demon that nearly captured you!

Said the female demon with a American accent.

Lucy couldn't have the courage to say anything as she were to nervous to say anything to them. The demons takes some steps forward to Lucy as they asks her.

Female Demon: Do you think it's fun? To speak to the undead? Do you not realize the dangerous potential of what a demon or a ghost could have? No, you do not. You're insignificant, Lucy Loud.

She became even more shocked as the female said her name. She never even gave it to them.

Male Demon: You might be wondering how we know your name? It's clear to us. We've been watching you for a while, we knew what you have doing, and we're here now to say that we do not approve of you have been doing! Your actions of talking to the dead is standable. And for that, we must do my dignity, and take away everything you know and everything you have!

In that moment, the two demons reaches out their arm and a sword forms into each of their hands and draws up. The male demon's sword shows to be a red colored designed with blue streaks around it with a hole in the center and blue static with a blue blade forming the sword. The female demons swore shows to be identical to male's, aside that the swords color is magnate instead of red. The sword that Lucy is witnessing is what the legends called, the Monados themselves. At that moment, the center of each of the Monados shows a symbol to where the each of the demons swings, creating multiple beams directing to many different paths. Lucy wonders what are they doing, not until a few seconds later a couple of mists flies past her as it stops near the demons. Lucy, still shaken, asks the demons.

Lucy: What are those?!

Male Demon: Believe or not, these are the souls of your family and friends.

Female Demon: To prevent our secret from getting out into the mortal world, will send their souls into a dark realm where they will never see the mortal worlds light again, but they will still carry on their normal lives as usual. But for you, you will spend your entire lifespan alone with no one to be alongside you! As punishment, for playing with the undead.

Lucy was no in full fear as started begging for spearing.

Lucy: No please! Don't take them away!

Male Demon: I'm sorry my child, but we have to.

Female Demon: Forgive is dear, but you paid the price for talking to the spirits. And now, there must be... Judgment!

Now Lucy is in full terrified and crying for not only her everyone she knew and cared for but also her own life getting ruined over what she has done.

Lucy: Noooo! Please! I beg you both, don't them away! Please! I'll do anything for their safety! Anything!

Lucy sobs to herself as she falls in her knees crying about everything that's happened to her. She looks up at the demon and quietly ask it again.

Lucy: P-p-p-please, I'll do anything! Please, just spare their souls.

Both demons pauses for a brief moment before looking back at Lucy, they both looked at each other as they were thinking whether to do. Soon they look back at Lucy as they places each of their swords down and walks towards Lucy as she still continues to cry much more. As they reaches her, Lucy draws her her head up to them, as they look at each other directly.

Male Demon: Do you really wish to risk your own life for theirs?

Lucy nods her head with tears streaming down her face.

Female Demon: Are you really willing to do it?

She nods her head again.

Female Demon: Very well.

At that moment, Lucy is surprised to hear what the female demon said. They released her friends and family souls and opens up three black holes and sends them into it. Once then, they closes the portals and draws back to the young eight year old who is wondering what they do to them.

Male Demon: Do not worry. They're not dead. We send them back to your world. Now do you really wish to pay your price of your actions, Lucy Loud.

Lucy: Yes. If you want my soul, you can have it. But please don't take any my friends and family's souls too.

Female Demon: We won't. But we won't kill you, instead we will curse you.

Lucy begins to be afraid of what curse the demons will place upon her.

Male Demon: What we will do is, we will kill you, but we revive you into something, different. We will replace your heart with an element crystal, that has it's power, that it will be your new heart. You will be something different to all of your kind, something that we will call, a Blade.

Female Demon: With the crystal as your heart, your life force will be extended longer than the other humans, the crystal will change your appearance as it sets into your body. The crystal will also give you it's power along with a weapon you can have. However, you must close off this power to anyone. No one must find out about this power. Not your friends or your family.

Male Demon: And the crystal can be damaged if it's strike directly at your chest. And you must not use your powers too much, otherwise you could potentially become to wiry or likely drain your life. And, with every element comes a weakness, you must be aware of your crystals weakness because it well effect your body when exposed to it.

Female Demon: And we both expect you to not use this power for your own selfish purposes or for revenge. If you do so, we well extinguish your life if you do. Do you now understand everything.

Lucy sniffs and wipes away the tears from her face in response off.

Lucy: Yes. I'll do it.

Both demons grabs their Monado's and actives another symbol on it as they ready's themselves to strike Lucy.

Male Demon: Are you set? Once we do this, you wake up tomorrow morning into a Blade. Your friends will have no memory of the events that happened recently and your family will see the same way as always.

Female Demon: Also, you will know everything about us and you must keep our tales as a secret for your new life, otherwise you will face your judgement. Also as well, once we turn you into a Blade, there is no turning back to being a mortal again. Last chance, are you set?

Not willing to let her family, friends and anyone she knew gone and lost forever, she made her final decision.

Lucy: Yes!

At that time, the demons thrust their sword, as Lucy closes her eyes behind her bangs as she braces for the slice. In an instant, Lucy felt two powerful sharp slice from both sides from her chest as she felt heart sliced out of her body. She collapsed on the ground as her vision starts to blur out with hear earring fading out as well. The last thing she saw was the demons revealing both their true appearance. The male demon looked to be a teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, his skin looked teal like with red armor around his body. The female looked to be a teenage girl with brown hair and black eyes, her skin looked blue liked with an apricot armor around her body. And their last words to her was.

Male Demon: I'm sorry, but we hadn't introduce ourselves, My name... is Shulk.

Female Demon: And my name... is Taylor.

Lucy then black out. The next thing she heard was a familiar voice in her thoughts as she awakens in her bed at her and older sister's room. She sees her skating in their room with some of their siblings lining up for the bathroom. Her sister then sees her awaken.

Lynn: Morning, Lucy.

Lucy rises up as she looks around their room. Soon one of her other older sisters Leni sees her and looks to be to confused.

Leni: Lynn, who's this girl sleeping in Lucy bed?

Lucy was then confused of what her sister said.

Lucy: What?

Lynn response to her ditzy sister.

Lynn: Leni, that's Lucy. Remember we gave her a new look.

Those words were enough for Lucy to realize what Leni was so confused about.

Leni: Oh right. I tots forget about Lucy's new makeover. We're still trying to get used to it.

Hearing the word "makeover" made Lucy anxious about her new look that her sisters were saying.

Lynn: Yeah, I'm still trying to get used to it too. Anyway, if you're planning to shower too Luc, get in line.

With Lynn out of the room, Lucy got out of her bed and closed the door as she walked back looking at her body to see that it's still the same as always, until she looked at the mirror and gasped as she saw herself, looking different from before.


	2. The 'New' Lucy

Not even past two minutes after waking up, Lucy already had an experience of shock as she stood still looking directly at the mirror, seeing her "new look" her sisters told her about. She saw that her hair is now a new style as her bangs no longer covered both her eyes, but only left eye was covered by her newly designed hair, leaving her right eye visible to see. It's been years since she saw her right eye again due to her parents covering them was she was an infant. She sees that her hair is so long as the end length of it reached above her waist. But at all, everything around her was still normal as always. She admired her face and hair as she stroked it. She wonders that if this is one of the things that those demons who she knew were the "Demons of the Monado", did when reviving her into what they called, "a Blade."

Lucy: Mm, this is really something I didn't expect much. I thought he would have made me into something, really different.

She remembers that they told her that her heart would be replaced by an energy crystal, as it is her new heart. She places her hand on her chest, and stops as she unexpectedly feels something rough on her chest. She wonders if it's the crystal that's become her new life sources, but before she could pull down her shirt to see her crystal, she stops as she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her crystal, so she decided to check it out in the bathroom for better privacy. She grabbed her things and walked out of her room to see her siblings all lined up to the bathroom door. She walks behind her only older brother and spoke to him.

Lucy: Morning Lincoln.

Her brother jumped up in fright as he got startled by his sister. He takes a deep breath and responds back to her.

Lincoln: Oh, uh morning Lucy. How's your new look doing for you?

Lucy: Um, pretty good. Um, help me out here but do any of you guys know why did I decided to change my appearance?

Her sister Lola joined in on telling her what her look was for.

Lola: Um, don't you remember, you asked us to give you makeover. Remember?

That made her get slightly surprised that they say it was herself who wanted the new look. Her other sister joined joined the chat to explained to her of how it went.

Lori: Well, we asked you if you wanted to change your appearance, and at first you were hesitant about it.

Lana: But after some convincing.

Leni: And pleading. You said yes.

Lynn: Though you did tell us that you didn't want your hair colored changed and you still wanted to remain dark as usual. We managed to find ways to get your makeover work for you and us.

After some time about the makeover talk, it ended with Leni speaking to her about her hair.

Leni: For weeks, I've been coaming your hair to get it to a style you would like, and you settled with that. And it really brings out your new look. Oh, and I ask of you wanted me to cut your bangs off the front of your eyes, you told me to cut the right side but brush the left side. So I did, and like, it really made you smile when you looked at yourself with it.

The goth blushed when she heard her sister said that she liked her new style.

Lucy: Well, thanks for the design. I guess I like it. And I could live with it.

Luna: No problem, little dudette.

Lori: Yeah. Glad you like it.

Lola: Really, suits you. With your hair covering both your eyes, I couldn't tell if you were sad, or you're just making a normal face.

Lucy: Umm, alright?

Soon, the line for the bathroom got smaller with each sister leaving. As Lynn was next to Lucy, she crosses her arms as in an appearance of shakiness. She then asks her siblings around her.

Lynn: Hey guys. Is it me, or do any of you guys feel like it's slightly cold around here?

Everyone starting wondering if what Lynn is saying true. Pretty soon, Luna started noticing it. As well as everyone else.

Luna: Yeah, you're right dude. I'm starting to feel it.

Lana: Me too. Is the air conditioner turned into the A/C?

Lisa: Negative. It's been in a stale condition for a long time. So it's likely not possible.

While everyone else is wondering why is it cold, Lucy tries to see if she can feel it. But however, she doesn't.

Lucy: That's strange, I can't seem to feel a cold around here?

Lori: How can that be?

Luan: I know, Lucy must probably have a cold shoulder. Hahaha! Get it?

Everyone groans from Luan joke.

Lana: Maybe because of all the times you've hid in the air vent probably made you get used to it.

Lola: Yeah. It could be that. Or you just been out so often during Christmas that it's also another reason of why you're probably used to the cold.

Lucy thinks to herself that if she is used to feeling cold around her and her family believes that if what they say is true, until realizing, her crystal has an element to it which makes her guess what power is it.

Lucy: Maybe you're right. I could be used to feeling cold. Maybe that's why I don't feel anything. Anyway, I'm going for a shower.

She enters in and closes the door while everyone else starts heading off doing their own things.

Lola: Still, I would've suggest that she showed at least some pink around her style.

In the bathroom, Lucy hoped that no one would catch her as looking at her crystal. She made absolutely sure nothing can catch her, so once she checked the door and made sure it was locked, she stood on the stool that gave her the height to see herself and her upper body at the mirror. She took a deep breath and pulled down her shirt and quietly made a gasp as she sees her crystal on her chest. The crystal light was a turquoise color as it bright up within her chest. It also seems to be shaped like a snow flake. She believes that her crystal's power was probably ice. It made her also curious to believe that her crystal is the reason her siblings felt cold around them and that she couldn't feel it. She turned on the shower to a pretty cold one and touch it, not feeling any freeze on her hand. She now believes that her crystal power is ice, it causes cold air to surround her and anyone who comes close to her feels it but not her, and it grants her immunity to cold temperatures.

Lucy: Wow, I guess my power now makes me not feel the cold anymore. Mm, I wonder what else my power gives me?

Later of her shower, she starts dressing up, so she opens her closet to see that her section of it shows different clothes. She believes that the makeover even gave her new outfits. She now wears a black hat with black eyeliners, she wears grey colored crossed shaped earrings. She wears a long gray shirt with a black vest and black shorts that's hidden under her shirt with gray leather boots. She seems to like her new outfit and believes she could get used to it.

Lucy: This is gonna be interesting.


	3. Meeting the Monados'

At the Royal Woods Mall, Lucy and Leni, the only ones who went, decided to just spend the day there. As Leni headed away to see some fashion design, Lucy decided to just talk a walk through the area and just be alone in her thoughts.

Lucy: I should be able to see how my life now can go now, without anyone knowing that I'm something different. But, would everything, be the same, even with me, being, a... Blade?

She enters a dark store called, Twilight Stigma, and checked out the things they offer. They had dark jewelry, statues of mythological beings, and paintings of monsters and Greek tales. Lucy takes admired by the paintings and there perspectives.

Lucy: Even many believe, goblins and gargoyles were around the early years, and probably could be still around at this time.

She continues to look more at other paintings, as she starts looking at democratic painting. She admires how detailed the supernatural beings looked.

Lucy: They're really, scary and possibly dangerous. Like how, he told me.

She continues to look at more of the paintings, until she comes across something she easily recognizes. One portrait of a picture shows a demon with a red sword with blue streaks, with blonde hair and teal skin. She recognizes it as the male demon that she came into contact with before. She believes his name was Shulk before she passed out. Another portrait shows the female demon with a magnate Monado as Shulk's. She believes her name was Taylor before passing out. She takes a glance at both portraits and wonders, do they both have connections and were they around during early earth years.

Lucy: Could, this really be, what they looks like.

??? (Minded Echoed): Yes.

That sound of someone speaking to her in her mind made her startled as she turns around looking for where that voice originated from. She sees that no one else is close enough to say that to her as continues to glance her eyes around her surround. She wonders if she's just thinking too much on the supernatural and she just thought that someone said something to her. She leaves the store and heads to the ladies bathroom to try to relax from what going to her. She looks at her crystal, the part that has become her burden for as long as she lives. Knowing that this crystal is the reason for her own past actions that cursed herself, she wonders if that, life will never be the same as it was before.

Lucy: M-maybe, I was just hearing things. Maybe that's it.

She looks at the sink mirror and sees that the female demon from the day before and from the painting standing right across her. She freaks out as she turns to the direction she is, only to see nothing standing there. Still terrified and shaking, she slowly takes a second glance at the mirror and sees her there at exact spot she was. Still terrified, Lucy wonders if she's just hallucinating him being there or she's haunting her.

Taylor: Do not be afraid. I not here to hurt nor haunt. I am here to see you.

The demon spoke to her in an American accent. Lucy, still a bit scared, turns aside to face her as she sees her standing in front of her.

Lucy: Y-You're that same,... demon that I saw last night.

Taylor: Yes, I am.

Lucy: And your names is, Taylor, right?

Taylor: Yes.

Lucy: All right, I uh...

Taylor interrupts her.

Taylor: You don't need to introduce yourself me or Shulk, we know who you are, Lucy.

Lucy is surprised to know that Taylor knows her name.

Lucy: Uh, how much do you know about me?

Out of nowhere, Shulk appeared next to Taylor.

Shulk: For a short amount of time.

Lucy: Oh, it's you too? Shulk, right?

Shulk: Correct.

Lucy: Okay, uh, w-what is it you both need from me?

Shulk: We only just wish to see how are doing.

Lucy: Well, p-pretty normal. With my family still being the same as always, it's not so bad.

Taylor: That's great to hear. You also seem to be so interested about darkness, despite your age.

Lucy: I just like dark related things. Ever since I started walking.

Shulk: It's still not a problem. But, you should know that you shouldn't be trying things you don't want to get in dire danger.

Lucy: I, I know that now. It was stupid of me to continue talk to dead spirits. But, I'm grateful that you both saved me. Not that I don't like you, I now see that my own actions caused me to risk my family's lives and the only way to save them was, to do as you both suggested.

Shulk: Those who done things wrongly or ignore warning to those who are trying to protect themselves and your own safety, risks leading to a dangerous consequence. But still, you choose to risk your own human rights to let your own love ones live in peace.

Lucy: I may look dark and like anything related to it, but I still have a heart. Or I used to. Kind of.

Taylor: That's a very wise words to say.

Lucy: Thank you. So, my crystal is, the curse you both placed on me?

Shulk: Yes. Your punishment for nearly risking demons from entering you world was this or we take your family and friends souls and trapped them forever in a dark relam.

Taylor: Please, as wielders of the Monados, we wish to protect your kind from those who seek carnage of all mortals.

Lucy: I now understand that. But, is there any other reasons why no human should ever meet you both?

Shulk: We just can't seem to allow any other mortals to make contact with any certain spirits or demons that they foolishly try to speak to. You may consider us as demons that protects mortals from its own kind.

Taylor: Yes. We're both gentle spirits. And it's not simple when it comes to our own business.

Lucy: That's really interesting to find out. So this form I'm talking is my new look the crystal gave me?

Shulk: Yes. And those memories of your family saying that you wanted the new appearance was just hologram memories that we placed upon them.

Taylor: You see, we had to place those to them, to keep them from questions about your sudden change. Like you wish, you want your love ones to keep their souls, for exchange of your humanity. For this, you're appearance changes when the crystal is attached to your body.

Lucy couldn't believe that he did so much changes to her and her family's memories of her changes.

Lucy: Oh really. I guess I should've known that earlier.

Shulk: We are very sorry, but you realize that we had to do this because of your own actions.

Lucy: I know.

Taylor: However, this appearance isn't truly the most changed to your looks.

Lucy: What do mean?

Taylor opens her hands close to Lucy's chest as her power makes her crystal grow through her shirt. She looks at it, surprised of what it's doing.

Taylor: In truth, you have two forms of your appearance. This form is to make you blend in with the mortals without them detecting your different appearances. And your second, which is your true form of a Blade. In that form, you take a major change to your looks. You could have a different change of skin color, hair length, body adjustments and a new outfit that would forever be your design. And that crystal, is suppose to have an element power, and I can already guess that you found what it is.

Lucy: Yeah. It's ice.

Shulk: Correct. Each crystal has an element. And you found yours.

Lucy: But why does my power blows cold air around me when I don't even try to?

Shulk: In truth, you are producing your power in the slightest. You must learn to control it.

Lucy: I have to... control it?

Taylor: Yes. We both will help you as your mentor. We will teach you everything you must learn, as well drawing your weapon.

Lucy: My weapon?

Shulk: Even crystal comes with a weapon. You may use it for combat situations if you couldn't dare to fight with you hands or legs. It also helps you control your power and to focus it. It is the best way to learn how to use your powers.

Lucy: Okay.

Shulk: I also must have you know that, you becoming a Blade also extendes your life force. You were eight when we killed you. But with that crystal, you are currently at the age of eighty.

Lucy is really shocked to find out that she's eighty years old.

Lucy: Really?! So, my life is extended ten times more!

Taylor: Indeed. You will live that long for your own support.

Lucy: Wow.

The demons stands up as turns away from Lucy.

Shulk: We must go. But before we do, we must warn you that even though your life force is extended, you can still die from burning out your crystal energies, or if you're crystal is hit by a strong impact force it could be fatal if it were to shatter off completely. And with your ice element, it does come with a weakness. You could potentially figure it out on your own. And lastly, keep your crystal power a secret from anyone. No one, not even your own family. And do not reveal myself to anyone. This is all we ask.

Taylor: And do not be afraid to call us if you needs assistance or any other questions.

Lucy: I promise. I will keep this between you guys and me.

Shulk: Good. Farewell.

Lucy blinks for a second as Shulk and Taylor disappears from her. She looks around to see where they could've gone but they or nowhere to be found.

Lucy: I much to learn about my power.

She then goes to the water fountain to drink some water but while waiting for the water to touch her lips nothing seems to be touching her mouth. She looks at the water and sees that it's frozen in ice. She couldn't believe that she did that without even trying to.

Lucy: What the?! Okay, I really need to start learning how to use my powers before something goes wrong with me.

Heading back to the Leni's store where she works, Lucy meets back up with her.

Leni: Hi Lucy, did you like, find anything that caught your eye.

Lucy shifts her eyes before replying.

Lucy: Yeah. But it's not really anything worth giving.

Leni seemed a bit confused, but doesn't mind it that much.

Leni: Okay. Hey, you wanna see some outfits that I spot earlier today. They tots would look good on you.

Unsure, Lucy responded.

Lucy: I guess.

Leni: Okay, follow me.


	4. The True Lucy

Later that night, Lucy was in her bed waiting for everyone in the family to be asleep so she can sneak out and try to use her powers. She looks at her clock to see that it's almost 12:30, she believes now is the right chance for to go. Since she's the best at moving around without anyone hearing or feeling her presence, she easily got outside of the house and walks towards the forest since she believes it's the perfect place to be to use her powers. She walked deeper into the woods, as she sees a clearing up ahead. Once there, she sees a cliff with a waterfall and a river stream with a wide spread of land around the area. This place was so nice that she decided that here would be the best place to come and practice her powers.

Lucy: This looks nice. Makes it good for practicing my powers.

Lucy begins by trying to see how to freeze up water by turning a puddle of water into ice. She pulls her hand in front of the water, but nothing happens. The more times she done, she can't seem to use her powers.

Lucy: What am I doing wrong?

Soon a voice speaks to her.

???: You must focus it.

The voice sounded to be a female demonic voice. It sounded soothing and British.

Lucy: Huh?

Taylor: To control it, you must focus it, and draw it's power. Focus, and draw it.

Hearing Taylor's voice, Lucy then does that, and slowly opens her hand right at the pond and slowly, the water freezes. Now, she begins to realize how her powers work. She tries various ways of what her powers can do, creating snow around her, make ice shards, lower temperature, ice wind and turn herself into a snow flake and have wind blow her anywhere she goes.

Lucy: It handles... like a dream.

???: Yes, but you have yet to learn, your own true potential. Now, try to awaken your true Blade form.

Lucy: Okay,... do I... focus it into my crystal?

???: Draw all your power into yourself. Then, restore it, into everything, inside you.

That voice she heard sounded like a male American voice. Lucy tries to control her power inside to her crystal and restore it inside her but fails each time.

???: Do you both really believe, she's the one, who is worthy?

Shulk: Me and Taylor both saw it in a vision. If nothing is done, it will cause her special ones, to... face their horrid fate.

Taylor: We must see, if she's indeed worthy of this power.

After many tries, she still can't seem to figure out how to get her Blade form to appear.

Lucy: I can't do it.

Taylor: You must try.

Lucy: But, I... I can't. It's too hard.

???: Have courage. Think of how much it everything around you matters, you will have a greater chance of finding it's strength.

Lucy: Everything that... matters to me?

With that she tries again, and this time, she thinks about everything she cares about, her family and friends. With that, she feels a large power of energy circling in her crystal. Once at full capacity, she restores it all into her and at that time, she felt everything in her, change. A light aura surrounds her body and changes her looks. Her old clothes disappear into air as her new outfit appears in a flash after it's appearance. Once the transformation was finished, Lucy now feels stronger as ever.

???: She done it.

Taylor: She's achieved her true form!

Lucy hears them say that she managed to turn into her true Blade form as she looks at her arms to discover that she very much as a different outfit. She takes a look at the reflection of the water to see her Blade form. Her hat was still the same as always but the only thing new is that she now has a big gray bow. Her hair as been grown long to where it's past down to her thighs. She had two pieces of headgears placed behind her ears. She wore a black dress where her crystal is now revealed out of her dress. Her sleeves had growing lights around points of the sleeves. Her mid-drift dress had an open part that's hold by ropes that is exposing her mid waist and exposing her navel. It also has a top skirt that her bottom hair is laying on. With dark leggings with glowing lights and dark heels. Under her skirt was a cape that stretch to her heels. (If you played Xenoblade 2 and know the rare blade Vale, that's Lucy's outfit, aside that her crystal is shaped as a snow flake)

Lucy: Wow. This is... incredible.

Shulk: Yes, it is. Now, try to summon your weapon.

Taylor: Think if a danger situation, and think of fighting back.

She follows Taylor's advice, she imagines that an evil demon is approaching her with the intention to kill her, and she also intends to fight back. Lucy then feels her power charging into her crystal, and at that point, she unleashes the power in front of her, as they crystal appears in front of her and magically forms her weapon. The weapon then appear to be a staff that had her crystal shape in mid-top above the staff. Lucy glances at her staff as she admires how detailed it looked.

Taylor: This is your weapon, Megalance. With it you can turn anything into ice, wherever you make contact with it. It's strength even surpasses many types of defenses.

Shulk: Even if you throw it or lose it, you can call it back by opening one of your hands and it will return to your hands, even if it's far from you. But be warn, nothing can stop it, as it returns to your hands, not even being could stop it.

Lucy: Thanks. It's very appreciative.

???: Now, try and practice using the Megalance.

Lucy spent a while on using her staff, learning how to use it like a sword, turning anything into ice when it connects to anything, calling it back by opening her hand and having it fly back to it. She learns more about how much she could use her new powers for many situations of danger or for safety.

???: I feel now you learn much for today. Go home and rest. We'll teach you more another time.

???: Yes. Rest yourself.

Lucy: Okay, um, how do I return back to my normal?

Taylor: Just think and feel weak, you will return to normal in an instant.

Lucy does what Taylor advise, in one moment she feels her power weakening, soon her aura appeared around her as it transformed her back to normal.

Shulk: If you ever have questions, call me or Taylor.

Lucy: Okay, but can I ask, who are those other beings I'm hearing?

???: I am called Treyen.

???: I'm Fiora.

Lucy: It's...nice to hear you.

Treyen: Nice to meet you too.

Fiora: You really seem like a nice girl.

Lucy: Thanks.

Lucy walked back home as she was ready to get some rest for the night. Somewhere else in town, a limousine pulls up to a tech industry and a bald man with a black and gray beard steps out.

???: Business is gonna go big.


	5. The Man of Iron

The next day later, the Loud House children are preparing themselves for school. As Lori was making sure that everyone's is getting ready, Lucy check her materials for school as Lynn rollerblades into their room.

Lynn: Hey Luc, do you know where's my hockey stick? I got hockey practice after school?

Lucy: I put it in my lavender coffin.

Lynn was in disbelief of her sister response.

Lynn: W-why would you put it there?

Lucy: Don't you remember. You asked me to put your hockey gear in a place safe to stay. I thought of putting it in one of my coffins would be safe place since nobody goes into my stuff.

Lynn: Oh yeah, that's right! And also, that really was smart of you to decide on hiding my gear in your coffins.

Lucy got sightly pleased with her sister calling her idea, smart.

Lucy: Thanks.

A little bit later as Lucy left her room, Lola came by as well and approached her.

Lola: Hey Lucy, I have another suggestion of an outfit for you! It may also consider getting colored over black and gray. And potential a pink hat, or bow whichever you favor.

Lucy: Um, I don't think I want to wear pink, not even for a "normal" look.

Lola: Come on, it would suit you even more cuter. And less creepy.

Lucy: That's nice of you Lola, but I'll suit to this look.

Lola: Aw, fine. Oh by the way, was it you that came back upstairs last night?

Once after Lola said that, a feeling of nervousness hit Lucy hard like a baseball hitting her in the face. She barely managed to keep herself together when responding back to her little sister.

Lucy: Uhhh, yes that was me.

Lola: What were you doing up that late last night?

Lucy: Ummmm, I uh, couldn't sleep at all last night so I went down stairs to get myself a warm glass of milk. But what were you doing up late last night as well.

Lola: I woke up having the urge to tinkle. A princess needs a good enough beauty sleep to remain beautiful.

Lucy: Whatever. Just leave me alone.

Lucy walks downstairs as Lola is standing on top of the stairs still watching Lucy.

Lola: What's with you bring so weird.

Lucy was already downstairs as she thought to herself about Lola catching her last night.

Lucy (In thought): Aw man, Lola nearly caught me awake last night. I really need to be more careful of hiding my secret from my family.

Lucy was then snapped out of thoughts as Lori spoke to her.

Lori: Lucy, have you got everything ready for school today? Cuz I'm not coming back home to get anything for us.

Lucy: Um, yeah I, got everything.

Lori: Good. If you're all set then get into Vansilla.

Lucy felt a little irritated by her older sister attitude, but shrugged it off immediately. She sat next to Lincoln as he noticed her.

Lincoln: Hey Lucy, are you a little excited for your field trip to the Stark Industry?

Lucy just then remembered that her class and Lana and Lola's are going on a field trip to the famous Stark Industry owned by the famous Tony Stark.

Lucy: Oh, I kinda forgot about that trip. Probably.

Lincoln: I tell you now, that guy's got thing with arc-reactors.

It never really got too much attention towards her, but she was a little glad that she wouldn't have too much teaching today at school.

2 house later, at the Stark Industry. The teacher guiding the children arrived in front of the industry.

A supervisor of the Stark Industry named Pepper Potts was guiding Lucy's class and Lana and Lola's around the industry.

Pepper: Hello students. Welcome to the Stark Industry. I am Pepper Potts, a CEO of the company and I will be your tour throughout the industry. Try not get separated from the group and do not touch anything inside the industry. Is everyone ready.

All students nods their heads.

Pepper: Very well, let's begin.

Pepper lead the class into designing room where Tony makes his inventions.

Lana: Can you guys believe we're in the famous Stark Industry's!

Lola: I really wouldn't care that much about tech and gears, but meeting the famous Pepper Potts is the thing I was waiting for! She's so pretty!

Lucy: I'm only satisfied that I don't have to spend the whole day at school. (Especially, what happened to me this weekend.)

Lana: Hey, I bet Lisa is probably trying to sneak her way here to spots some technology she could snag for herself.

Lucy: I think she's too well behaved to even think of doing this.

Pepper then explain the class the history of the Stark Industry.

Pepper: The Stark Industry was founded by Tony's own grandfather, Issac Stark. Soon after, his son, Howard Stark toke over, and now currently Tony Stark is now taken over. Around the time of 1994...

As Pepper was teaching the class of the history of Stark Industry, Lucy felt really bored of listening to some history that she didn't care about, that she got lost in her own thoughts as she was staring at a device. She got far into her thoughts that she started seeing darkness around her, soon she saw herself in her blade form as she gasped in shock. But then, someone appears behind her. The person placed their hand on Lucy hat, as the darkness was fading away in the light. Soon, Lucy found herself still standing in front of the device she was looking at before. She wondered what just happened to her, she turned around and was shocked to find out that her classmates are gone.

Lucy: Huh? Where's everyone?

She thinks that everyone must've went off some place else as Lucy was lost in her thoughts. She hurriedly walked around the area trying to find her class. But as she was trying to find her class, she spotted a door that was creeked a bit open, she wonders if her class is in their, so she decides to go inside the room. Once she walked into the room, she was unbelievably surprised to see lots of glowing lights around the area in the room she's in. She looked at the labels on the cradles to see them labeled as, Miniature Arc-Reactors. She also seen lots of off weapons that seems to be designs that looked to be not from this world. She even sees armor hand gloves with a small light glass in the palm, with a armor boots and a red and gold helmets that seems to be a mask. Lucy is really surprised of how the Stark Industry builds stuff like this. She then walks down a hallway that led to a door at the end of the hall. She opened it and was engaged with not only a bright light, but a huge Arc-Reactor that was powering up a generator.

Lucy: Guess Lincoln was right. This Tony guy really got a thing with Arc-Reactors'.

???: Can I help you with something?

Lucy immediately got startled from a voice behind her. She turned to see the man that owns the entire industry, Tony Stark. He stood right at the front door that Lucy entered from, looking at her intimated.

Lucy: I-I-I... I didn't mean to walk around here, I just got separated from my class and I, I-I was trying to find them, and found the door open a little and I thought they went in here and I,... well you already would know by now.

Tony walked towards Lucy as she was getting scared of what he is going to do to her.

Tony: You should know that this area is off limits, you can't just wonder around anywhere you like. You'd could probably spot somethings that you shouldn't see.

Lucy now remembers that Shulk said same thing similar to what Tony is telling her now.

Lucy: You're right. I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?

There was a short pause between the two as Tony finally broke it by telling her.

Tony: No. Come on. I take you back to you class.

Tony led Lucy back through the areas they were, before head back into the hallway towards the lobby of the Industry.

Tony: Do you seem anyway interested, in any of my techs.

Lucy: If it's involved with the things I've just seen, then no.

Tony: No, it's not that. I mean like, if you're interested in my own internship, you could get a great career for your future.

Lucy: Why are you offering me this.

Tony: You seem like a typical kid who can easily, not be, troublesome or crave attention.

Lucy: But, how do I gets this offer despite me being an kid and not knowing much about your industry?

Tony: Just study much on techs and internshiping and for my own advice, it would be easier to have an A.I. help you with your studies. I've created one back in my youth.

Lucy: Okay. I'll think about it when I'm choosing my career path.

Tony pats her on the shoulder.

Tony: Just think it through, I'll let you off easily since you seem different to other little kids I've met, but do me a favor, what you seen in those rooms, do not, I repeat NOT, tell anyone about it. I'm not a bad person,... those things is what I use to keep much of humility safe. If you tell anyone about it, I'll make sure no one you know, will ever see the again. So you promise?

Lucy nods her head.

Tony: Okay. Just walk past the section of the big missile that says, Jericho Missile and you can easily sneak back without anyone noticing.

Lucy: Thank you, Mr. Stark. But it shouldn't be hard, apparently in my own family, I could try to enter a room with them in silence, even trying to make my foot stomps noticeable to hear, only for them to freak out when they hear my voice.

Once Lucy walked away from Tony, he was in disbelief to hear what she said until he spoke to something.

Tony: Jarvis, access the Royal Woods Elementary School data to find this girls info.

Lucy normally walked back to the group as non of them noticed her coming. By the time now, the tour of Stark Industry was wrapping up. As the class was heading back towards the bus'. Taylor spoke to her.

Taylor: We see that you've enjoyed your trip.

Lucy: I don't enjoy much of anything, it was mainly just a...misdirected search.

Shulk: No need to feel this unemotioned. You're just a curious girl.

That surprised Lucy, as she widened her eyes by a sight inch.

Lucy: I am? What made you think that?

Shulk: You had the courage to talk to me and Taylor.

Taylor: And explored an area that no being should be in.

Lucy: Sigh, all right I get it now. But, can I ask you guys something, is my crystal close enough to be considered as technology.

Shulk and Taylor looked at each other as Taylor smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. Shulk too smiled.

Taylor: Yes. Why ask?

Lucy: I'm thinking of something to do in time.

As Lucy turned, Shulk and Taylor eyes glow as they both now is having a vision. They see Tony, standing a floor over the ground, watching the kids entering their bus', but his eyes were locked towards Lucy. The next vision showed him approaching her in her Blade form. That's when the vision ended.

Shulk: That mortal man who seen her is now seeing as a potential threat.

Taylor: True, but who knows if he's curious about her potential. Besides, the last vision shown her and him standing side by side together.

Shulk: Correct. We should keep an eye on him.

Back with Lucy, she got on her sit as she started easing off, until she heard a grunt that came from under her seat. She leans under her seat to spot Lisa hiding underneath there.

Lisa: Dang it, I should've removed the gums under the seats before deciding whether to pick a seat to hide.

Lucy: Lisa, what are doing here? Did you sneaked away from school to get into this trip here to the Stark Industry?

Lisa: No.

A moment as Lucy glares at her.

Lisa: Yes.

Lucy: You better not have stolen anything from there. We could get in so much trouble if you did so.

Lisa: Relax, I only analyzed the measures of reactors and equipment for field goals for the future of mankind.

Lucy: Okay?

As the bus's leaves, Tony was standing on a floor over the ground floor were Shulk and Taylor's vision showed, he then heard from Jarvis.

Jarvis: Sir, I've found the data of the girl in the school files. What's your interest for that girl?

Tony: She looked at me with an emotionless feeling in her eyes. There's something about her that seems, off.

Just then, he's ear bud came on speaking.

Pepper: Tony, Obadiah needs to see you.

Tony: Tell him I'm on my way.

Back at the bus, Lucy asked Lisa, who was still under the seat she was sitting.

Lucy: Wait, aren't you going to worry that mom and dad will find out that your not in school?

Lisa: I seen that possibility happening, so I created an cloned figure of myself to place as my attendance to my class.

Back at Royal Woods Elementary, Darcy is playing a game board with "Lisa".

Darcy: I got more kitty cat points then you Lisa, so does that mean I win.

Fake Lisa: Correct. You win.

Darcy: Yay!

Later at the night at Tony's house, Tony went through Lucy records of her school, he was very intrigued by her records.

Tony: Every kid has many different types of personalities and interests, but this one's very different from what I've seen.

Jarvis: A very intriguing perspective. Perhaps she's a very special to many others.

Tony: She could be, but, there was something strange about her when I looked at her.

Jarvis: I'll revise the footage from her detection from the storage room.

Not until a full minute passed as Tony starting remembering his look at her face when he felt something off with her, did Jarvis alerted him with something he found.

Jarvis: Sir, I've detected something very important for you to know. It's a powerful energy source. And it's located inside that little girl's heart.

Tony puts up an analysts display board, as it shows Lucy's form with readings on the source of Lucy's heart. Tony now knows why he had his suspension on her since her found her.

Tony: Jarvis, let's keep a close eye on her, from a distance.


	6. Discoverying New Tricks

Next Friday night, Lucy decided to ask Lisa something for her. She walked into her room and knocked on her door.

Lucy: Hey Lisa, can ask something?

You know about making A.I. Chips for computers and stuff right?

Lisa: Affirmative. But why you ask?

Lucy: I need a A.I. to help me with poems for my poetry club.

Lisa: Can't Lincoln help you with you so-called writing?

Lucy: You know I can't depend on him forever. Even though, he could be busy with other things I could use more help from others.

Lisa: Well, since that I don't have much planning in my schedule tonight, I could free that up.

Lucy: Thanks. By the way, for it's name, I'd suggested...

After many minutes of tinkering and building, Lisa had finally creating an A.I. Chip for Lucy.

Lisa: Now it should be able to have the highest amount of knowledge for your stories, and for some reason you asked for various amounts of Intelligent System.

Lucy: Well, who knows how when I'll need enough intelligence for my work.

Lisa: Well whatever it is you're going for, good luck.

Lucy pauses for a short while.

Lucy: Ok. Thanks.

But before Lucy walked out the door, she just remembered something.

Lucy: Wait, you didn't just used some of those techs you stole from the Stark Industry for my chip did you?

Lisa: Nooooo.

Lisa smiles sheeply.

Later at night, Lucy left the house around 10:30, and headed directly at her secret spot in the woods. She inserts the chip inside her crystal as it's mysteriously phases inside her crystal. She began to see lots of data and analysis in her eyes as her crystal is powering up with her chip.

Lucy: Let's see if this worked.

She goes into Blade Form before asking.

Lucy: Berkana, are you there?

Berkana: Affirmative, madam.

Lucy: Listen, I'm going to begin my tests for the many abilities that I have for my powers, and I want you to help with keeping info on everything that goes on.

Berkana: Working on a secret training test. Shall I store this into your computer files?

Lucy: No. No one should ever found out about my secret. She for now on, I'd rather keep stuff like this, inside my own crystal.

Berkana: Working on a new file into your crystal now, madam.

They began by testing Lucy's strength. She was able to shatter a strong boulder with a punch. Berkana determined that her crystal also powers her muscles. Meanwhile, at Malibu, California. In a mansion built over a ocean view, Tony is upgrading one of his armors.

Tony: For what I'm thinking, she must had some kind of event on her own action to possibly have that power inside her. I can almost bet she knows that she has that power.

Jarvis: Possibly, sir. If you believe she might be a possible fellowship or a major threat, we should put her on your lists.

Tony: We can't be certain, but she has the feeling of kindness. I'll give her that. But once I find out the answer, I'll talk to her again.

Back with Lucy, she learns from Shulk and Taylor that Megalance can let her fly if to any place she wants. She begins to test how powerful it is when pulling her off the ground.

Lucy: Okay, let's see how this would work. Need a wide open space for this, now just spin the staff very fast, and point it directly to where you want to fly.

She beings to twirl it slowly then faster as she getting nervous.

Lucy: Okay, in 3, 2, 1...

She stops spinning her staff as she points it right in front of her. It flies her so fast that it she didn't get more prepared for it.

Lucy: Whoa!!!

So only hanged onto her staff for almost a second until she lets go and falls onto the grass, sliding across into the dirt.

Lucy (muffling in the ground): Much stronger than I thought.

Soon, she decided to test her ability to create icicles with her hands. She begins her test.

Berkana: Madam, I must alert you that is almost midnight, close to pass your intended curfew.

Lucy: Just one more thing to test out before calling it a night.

Taylor: Now, try to form them in a right measurements and direct their approach.

Shulk: Also, you are able to form them around you as a shield. Plus, you are able to unleash them at will if you feel you must.

Lucy: Thanks for the heads up. But let's try this before going into phase 2.

She was able to form 5 icicles shards. She points the sharp ends to the rocks, and ready's to fire them.

Lucy: Okay, let's do this. 3, 2,... 1!

She flies them to the rocks easily and the icicles shatters into the impact of the rock while as causing much recoil to the rocks. This made Lucy very impressed of how powerful her ice crystals are.

Lucy: Wow, I really shouldn't underestimate my own power.

Shulk: You shouldn't. You learn a lot of things when your discovering new potentials with your power.

Taylor: This is your true power, Lucy. Use it for the right ideas.

Lucy looks at her palms as she's smiling.

Lucy: I will.

She then heads back home, while back at Tony's house, he's completes his test for his replostor blasters as he was testing there power.

Tony: Not bad, we could dig a whole amount of robot armies into the floor in amount of 40 minutes.

Jarvis: Your record of fighting the alien force from New York was 271, in a amount of 1 hour and 27 minutes and 39 seconds. It also helped from the other team members fighting alongside you.

Tony: Thanks for the info. I'm gonna be checking into some democrats stuff.

Jarvis: May I ask why you are planning on researching that type of events.

Tony: I feel like, that Lucy's power some to be like some type of supernatural energy. I'm going to see what type of power that cause her to have it. Put all info on Lucy into my folio at my office.

Jarvis: As you wish sir.

Back at Tony's office, the room was dark as it was closed up for the night. But then, the door was opened up by a man with the bald head and black and white beard. He steps in and locks up the door from behind as he walks up to Tony's computer. He hacks into his computer looking for something that he probably wants for his own purposes.

Obadiah: All right, let's see what your hiding from everyone, Tony.

He opens his computer and searches for some things that might be useful for his greedy nature. He takes notice of a new file inside his computer and opens it, revealing the informations on Lucy. Her birth, school records and her home to info. He is really disturbed from all this.

Obadiah: For some guy who a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, and wants to rid the world of weapons, you sure have an obsession with little girls.

At first he thinks this, until he finds a data that exposes her crystal. It's shown to have it's power far beyond anything that's possible. Stronger then Tony's arc-reactors. Obadiah then gets a grin on his face.

Obadiah: So, you think you can hide this type of potential girl from me. Maybe now I should keep my eye on her too.


	7. Obadiah Stane

Around late morning in the Loud House, things were usual as always, chaos. Lucy was in her favorite dark corner in the attic, expressing her current feelings of everything going on in her life, the chaos in her house, and secretly, her powers.

Lucy: "A shed of ice, it hurts to feel your soul lost, you then awaken as a different person, to then experience a new life."

Fiora: That was very sweet poem from you.

Trayon: You must be a very export of making poems, aren't you.

Lucy: Huh,... Oh, you guys, I guess you enjoyed my current poem.

Fiora: You have a lot of creativity in your young mind.

Lucy: Not only have I been into dark stuff, but I always liked making poems by expressing my feelings. It helps me feel more secure of my lifestyle at home.

Trayon: Everyone has their own various hobbies, you have a unique one.

Lucy is only sightly pleased by Trayon's complement. Later on in the evening, half of the Loud children's were in the living room as Lucy came walking down the stairs.

Lori: So, does anyone have any suggestions to do today?

Lana: We can go to the wreaked alleyway that was discovered by my rat friends last week.

Lola: It's probably disgusted by many smelly animals and bugs! No way!

Lincoln: How about grounds keeper Jim's mansion that me and Clyde went to months ago.

Lisa: May I remind you that you tricked him into believing it was an undead soul that did all that made all that event?

Lincoln: Okay yes, but me and Hunter did actually catch him in his ghost containment device!

Lisa: Elder brother, please stop with the whole fiasco and accept that ghost and demons don't exist.

Lincoln gave a upset look while Lucy overheard her saying that.

Lucy (in her thoughts): Though you may claim that you have the amount of knowledge in your brain, this, is one thing you are wrong about. Lincoln probably would be enthuse if he ever proved Lisa wrong.

Lynn: How about we go to Dairy Land. We could just do one of Lincoln's old suggestions, besides, maybe it could be fun.

The group thought about it, then decided to accept it.

Lori: Then it's settled, we're going to Dairy Land.

Most of the Loud kids joined the trip aside from Leni, who has work, Luna, who rehearsing with Sam, Luan, while she's has a business to attend to. Lynn was the last one to nearly walk out the door until she notices Lucy standing at bottom of the stairs.

Lynn: Hey Luc, you plan on coming?

It didn't take but a second for her to respond back to Lynn.

Lucy: I guess. There's not much to do here.

Lynn: Then come on, let's bounce.

Lynn runs ahead while Lucy casually followed by.

While at Dairy Land, everyone was having a good time, even Lucy. (Sightly). While Lori, Lincoln, Lana, and Lily who's with Lana were at their own favorite places at Dairy Land, Lucy, Lynn and Lisa together were shooting water guns at cow figures in one of the attractions in Dairy Land. Lucy didn't want to play with the attraction, so she decided to watch them play. Lynn was currently beating Lisa as her cow's milk was about to burst before Lisa's.

Lynn: You might as well quit now Lisa, cuz I'm about to burst my milk!

It was long until Lynn's cow bursted, Lynn then breaked danced in happiness while Lucy and Lisa watched her.

Lucy: Typical Lynn, always bragging on about how you win.

Lisa: I now start questioning why did I accept your challenge for this activity.

Lynn: Hey, at least I'm not rubbing it on your face Lisa. You guys do know how much I love to break dance.

After a short time, they left the park to check other place they could do.

Lisa: It won't be until a few minutes until our eldest sibling decides it's time to move on.

Lynn: So, do any of you have any other suggestions to do before leaving.

Right then, the three girls started noticing a crowd gathering around an area far from Dairy Land.

Lynn: What's up with those people gathering around there? Hey, let's go check it out.

Lynn dashed ahead while Lucy and Lisa followed behind. They approached the crowd which was not very massive for them to see what's going up. A man in a suit who turns out to be Obadiah Stane making a presentation on Stark Industry's new investigations.

Obadiah: Despite how the industry has been going on, we are trying to make all our best tools out into every single support we can make. This is what I can bring to everyone.

The crowd clapped for the presentation. Everyone started leaving as the girls started too.

Lynn: Isn't he part of that tech industry that your class went to last week Lucy?

Lucy: Yeah. But I have never seen him but a woman with orange hair guiding us around the place.

Lisa: Most facilities never allow beings around top work areas that have much development towards consumers. So no one had any issues with the tour correct?

Lucy (thoughts): Weird for you to say that.

Lynn: Yeah, sure whatever. Anyway, you guys wanna try out the bumper karts that recently just got added?

Lisa: It's probably worth investing into it, for my own research benefits.

Lynn: You tagging along, Luc?

Lucy: Nah, I'm just gonna go take a walk around the park. I'll meet up back at Vansilla.

Lynn: Okay. See you back.

As they separated, Lucy went back to stand where Obadiah's presentation and sees the projects that Stane has put up for the people to see and view. She decides to see them. Guns, metal armors, and various weapons that don't seem to have any much of unique features on them compared to what Lucy saw in Stark's Industry Room.

Lucy: From what I tell, it's not very impressive compared to what I saw in the room from Stark's.

Obadiah: Really, that very shameful.

She heard Obadiah's voice next to her, only to see that he is next to her.

Lucy: Oh, um you heard me?

Obadiah: I was just admiring how the people are viewing our gadgets and I overheard you talking about your trip in Tony's secret room.

Lucy: Umm, I didn't actually meant any of that.

Lucy easily kept an emotionless tone to hide what she said.

Obadiah: Oh you don't need to, I know how much children love to make up stories about them visiting or meeting incredible things.

Lucy: I guess, but I'm not the type of person who lies about stuff like that to impress or make others jealous.

Obadiah: I'm sure you are. These inventions are actually my designs. Our stocks have been dropping hard seen Stark shut down weapon development.

Lucy: Really?

Obadiah: Stark is trying to rid much weapons away from catastrophe. But I always believed we were actually keeping the world from falling in chaos by making weapons.

Lucy: I could guess that he witnessed many life's lost from his own weapons that were in the hands of villains.

Obadiah: But that's why military are around to protect life.

Lucy: But have they been doing a good job at it?

Obadiah sighs at her response.

Obadiah: Your really talented to have very good statements, kid.

Lucy: Maybe it's one of my writing skills.

Obadiah: Perhaps. What's your name, kid?

Lucy: Lucy.

Obadiah: Nice to meet you, Lucy. My name is Obadiah Stane. One of the CEO's of Stark Industry.

Obadiah pats Lucy's back.

Obadiah: Wow, you're very cold.

Lucy: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Obadiah: Funny. Are you interested in becoming part of Stark Industry?

Lucy: I can't say, I would want think about it when choosing my career path. (In thoughts) Though, I am going to be living longer than ten years to the point where I would decide on a career.

Obadiah: No need to rush. What don't you just head on home and try not to talk about weapons and chaos with your parents, okay?

Lucy: Okay?

Lucy walks away as Obadiah walks the opposition direction from Lucy.

Lucy: He really sounded like he doesn't care that much about safety of the world but rather the interest.

Fiora: You are not wrong.

Trayon: His soul looks to have tainted in darkness.

Lucy: I... don't feel like talking about this now, or probably ever. Can we just never, speak of this?

Fiora and Trayon didn't expect Lucy to say this, they both looked at each other before turning back to her.

Fiora: If you wish.

Trayon: But just know that Shulk and Taylor will keep their suspect up with him.

Lucy: Well, I guess that makes sense for them to do that, but I'd rather stay away from things like this since I don't want to-

Lola: Who are you talking to Lucy?

She gets startled by her younger sister who was standing right next to her out of nowhere.

Lucy: Gah! Oh, Lola, what are you doing?

Lola: Hey, I asked you a question first! Who were just talking to?

Lucy: No one.

Lola: Really? You were just talking like someone was with you.

Lucy: I am not talking to anyone or to myself.

Lola: You're acting weirder than ever Lucy. Talking to yourself and sneaking out of the house at night.

Lucy: Umm, what makes you think I sneak out at night.

Lola: Because last night, I woke up hearing some noises in the chimney and stomping in the stairs. And when I decided to check it out, I saw you and Lynn's bedroom door closing slowly.

Lucy immediately got scared that Lola nearly caught her sneaking out, doing her Blade activities.

Lucy: So what, it was probably Fangs flying through the chimney and Cliff or Charles making noises around last night.

Lola still thinking Lucy's hiding something from everyone, so she decided to just play along.

Lola: Okay, fine. Maybe I just had too much cheese before going to bed and dreamt the whole thing.

Lucy: I should've known that. Anyway, what are you doing here?

Lola: Lori asked me to look for you, we're leaving now.

Lucy: Okay then, let's go. Let's not keep Lori waiting.

Lola: Why are you even here anyway, Lucy. You're not into technology like Lisa?

Lucy: I was just wondering around the area. I'm really not into any of this stuff.

Lola still felt suspicious of Lucy's strange behavior.

Lola: (In thoughts) Your hiding something Lucy, and I'm gonna find out what it is. Even if I have to lose a lot of beauty sleep to catch you doing your strange activities.

Unknown to them, Obadiah has been secretly watching them from distance. Listening to Lucy talking to Fiora and Trayon and she and Lola's argument.

Obadiah: I guess my hunch was right. She has the power of ice. But, I'll have to learn much more about it before it's time to act.


	8. Flight Test

Being more caution about sneaking out at night, Lucy decided to head out discovering much more on her powers at the day time. She even took more precaution by choosing the time for when Lola would be off at her pageant training. Before she left, she informed her parents that she'd be at a short poetry conviction. After believing everything was covered up, she headed to secret spot as usual and powered up. She continued learning on getting used to her Megalance flying power. For 67 minutes, beginning with getting used to the flying and it's strength and many crashes and falling into the ground, to then actually pulling off the flights and it's speed.

Lucy: I feel like I'm getting hang of this flying thing. Hope I'm not jinxing myself.

Shulk: No, you are correct. We believe that you have mastered the flight and it speed power.

Taylor: Now that you have, we have an new task for you. Try to take to what you mortals call, test flight. Fly area these woods for as much as you can last, and also, fly upwards to the system for as high as you can.

Lucy is in belief from what Taylor said.

Lucy: Wait, I can't actually breath in space without a helmet. And what about the ice particles that's around close to the system. Won't I freeze if do that?

Shulk: Do not fear. Your crystal also gives you oxygen immunity from over the system.

Taylor: And your power is ice, ice attacks or cold environments do not effect you. Only heat environment is your weakness.

Lucy: Well, okay then. I'll admit, I'm a little nervous about doing this.

Shulk: Do not fear. We will be here to watch and protect you.

After feeling confident that she has much protection. She preps up for flight. Her crystal lights up for preparation.

Lucy: Berkana, you there?

Berkana: At your service, madam.

Lucy: Engage surroundings.

Berkana: Check.

Lucy: Import all preferences from home interface.

Berkana: Will do, madam.

In Lucy's view, her crystal's is analyzing all surrounding and porting everything to her interface.

Lucy: Alright, what do you say?

Berkana: I have been uploaded madam. We're powered up and ready.

Lucy: Can we be able to start virtual walk around.

Berkana: Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment.

Lucy: Do check on control surfaces and air conditioning.

Berkana: As you wish.

Lucy's blade outfit glows around certain parts of her surrounds. An aura of ice also surrounds her body as her power is building inside her.

Berkana: Testing complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostic.

Lucy: Actually about that, skip all that and start listening in on ground control.

Berkana: Madam, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is-

Lucy: Berkana! From what my sister Lynn had always said, "Sometimes you gotta run, before you can walk." And if Shulk and Taylor says I'm ready, then I'll give it a go.

She summons Megalance to her, and spins it rapidly.

Lucy: Ready, 3, 2,... 1!

Lucy pulls off Megalance and begins to fly.

Lucy: Whoa! Oh my!

She flies over the trees and high over the woods. She flies over the corner of Royal Woods, while flying, her display zoom in a Ferris wheel where two kids are eating ice cream as one of the kids ice cream falls off. Lucy continues focusing on flying as she feels adjusted to flying.

Lucy: Handling well.

Taylor: Good to here. When you're ready, try flying high to the system.

Lucy: Let's do it. Hey Berkana, just for curiosity, what's the record for highest flight to the system?

Berkana: The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85.000 feet, madam.

Lucy: Let's see if I can break that record.

She points Megalance up as it pulls her up to the sky. Meanwhile in Malibu, California. Inside Stark's house, Tony is testing his new arm cannon at his display targets.

Tony: Same result as always. It make Iron Man feel like a piece of tin cans for an alien army.

Jarvis: What should I have known, you're usually so diacritic.

Tony: I don't any of your sass, Jarvis. I don't even remember programming you to have sass.

Pull up more palladium into some arcs and insert them into my blaster.

Jarvis: Will do.

As Jarvis begins his command, and Tony adjusted some kinks in his buster, something alerts in Jarvis system.

Jarvis: Sir, I have detected an unidentified flying object approximately 40 meters close to Royal Woods, Michigan.

When Tony heard Royal Woods, Michigan, he could immediately guess what it could be.

Tony: Really, pull up a video footage around the area.

The video pops up to show a small range video of the flying object that's flying up into the sky. Back with Lucy, she's still flying upwards towards the sky.

Berkana: Madam, we have reached the hight point of the icing over the system.

However, nothing is going on around Lucy as she continues to fly.

Lucy: Well, nothing going on, let's keep going!

She continues to fly as she gets closer to space. Once near over space, she's stopped right over close to the system.

Shulk: Okay, that is far enough.

Lucy: Well, okay.

Lucy looks down at earth and sees how high she is. Very high to point where she could barely see her hometown. She even gets a little nervous by the hight she is.

Lucy: Whoa, I don't have a fear of heights but it doesn't mean I fear of falling this high.

Taylor: Do not worry, we will protect you. Now, fall back into earth and point Megalance to glide you back to the rendezvous point. And your training will be completed.

Lucy: Wait, where's the rendezvous point?

Shulk: Where you always prefer to train your powers.

Though a little nervous, she decides to do it. She falls downwards to earth as she's fast approaching the ground. Once close to the the trees in the woods, she points Megalance and it pulls her away and flies her back to her secret spot.

Lucy: Nice! I gotta admit, this is awesome!

Shulk and Taylor both smile as they she how much she's getting learning much on her powers. Within forty seconds, she reaches close back to her secret spot.

Taylor: Now try and land yourself on the ground.

Lucy: Uh, how do I do that?

Shulk: Ready your feet and drop to the ground. Like the way birds do it.

Knowing what he means, she does exactly that, and safely lands on the ground.

Lucy: That went well, anything you say Berkana?

Berkana: It was a perfect results. Though we still should calculate the terabytes before we try the experiment. It's very crucial, madam.

Lucy soon turns back to normal.

Lucy: Let's read the notes once back home. I'll stop by the supermarket to get more cherry's for my homemade blood.

She walks away as Shulk and Taylor watches her. So they both get a another vision. The vision shows Lucy in her blade form standing in front of someone wear a metal armor, to then the two of them standing side by side in front of a giant armored suit with Lucy's crystal in the chest of the armored being. The vision soon ends as Fiora and Trayon appears besides them both.

Trayon: Did you both see another one?

Taylor: Yes.

Shulk: And we did see him in this same vision from before.

Fiora: Do you really it's a good thing to have him find out who she is and what we are?

Shulk: He does not pose a threat to us or her. In fact, he could teach her much more on what she could use her powers for.

Taylor: Besides, the bald one is one we should be aware of.

Back at the mansion, Tony tries to get a better enhancement of the footage from the flying object in the woods.

Tony: A little more hands video at the six angle spot Jarvis.

Jarvis: I'm trying to getting the visual display in perfect condition, sir.

With a little bit of adjusting, it seems like the picture is getting close to perfect display.

Jarvis: Hands video display in a few seconds, sir. Preparing to display clear image in two seconds.

Once past two seconds, the image clears up to reveal Lucy, in her Blade form flying with Megalance pulling her. Tony can easily recognize her even in her Blade form.

Jarvis: Sir, I can now identify the object as a human being and it to be the girl who you are currently looking into. I can even read the power source inside her growing increasingly.

Tony can now see that she is aware of her powers and knows how she's using it.

Tony: Hey Jarvis, pull up a free day on my schedule. And the location to where she lives, I think it's time we see each other again.


	9. Tempered Relationship

On a hot day in the weekend, the Loud kids all were in their typical, Paradise for One Pool in their backyard. Lori was sunbathing across the pool. Luna and Lynn were making lots of splashes from the pool as some water started getting on Lori.

Lori: Luna, Lynn! Stop splashing water on me! I'm trying to get some sunbathe!

Luna: Sorry dude, we're just having some fun.

Lynn: Yeah. And shouldn't getting some cool be better then getting much hotter? And I don't mean that by the other way.

Lori: Don't even mention anything past that.

Leni and Luan were playing a game while they're in the pool.

Luan: Marco.

Leni: Marco.

Luan: Leni, for the sixtieth time, I say Marco, you say Pollo.

Leni: Then who is Leni, for the sixtieth time Luan!

Luan: It just a- ugh forget it.

Lana was making her soup in the pool by adding veggies and carrots. Lisa was testing her urian elimination chemical in her test tubes before using it on the pool. Lola is on the pool riding their raft while also wearing her swim gown under her rubber suit.

Lola: Lana, you better not get any of your veggies anywhere close to me!

Lana: Relax, they wouldn't flout anywhere close to you unless someone splashes in the pool.

Lily was as usual, naked and was about to climb into the pool, until Lincoln hurriedly catches her before she could get in and puts back her swim trunks and taped them massively.

Lincoln: As I said before Lily, no finkle incidents in our own pool.

And as for Lucy, she just sitting under the tree looking into a puddle that was made earlier today from Luna and Lynn. Lynn then came by and saw Lucy staring at the puddle and walk to her.

Lynn: Hey Luc, what are doing?

She slowly turned to face her sister.

Lucy: Just watching how the water fades into grass.

Lynn: Are you suddenly into science stuff like Lisa?

Lucy: No actually. You know I'm not the typical swimming person.

Lynn: But don't you ever like to try to think you're a vampire by floating on water?

Lucy: Well, I was, but I don't have that phase anymore. I mean, vampires don't even exist.

Lynn wonder what's with her sister change of lifestyle but decided not to wonder too much.

Lynn: Well... okay then. But aren't you even feeling the heat?

Lucy: I'm sitting in the shade from the tree, so no.

Lynn: Okay then. Talk to you later.

As Lynn walked away, Lucy stared back into the puddle, looking at her own reflection. Soon then, Shulk and Taylor appeared in the reflection of the puddle, standing next to her. She always had the guard to expect the demons to appear wherever they come.

Lucy: Hey. What's up?

Shulk: Just checking up. Seems your family is enjoying their lives together in peace.

Taylor: You seem to prefer in your own cage then having your time with you love once.

Lucy: I'm... glad that their having fun but, I don't usually have the same type of fun as they do. I meanly have my own. And it's not, this.

Shulk: It's fine, everyone has their ways of entertaining their lives.

Taylor: You don't have to try to make yourself happy with things that don't suit your own moods.

Lucy: I guess I'm glad that you both understand. Usually, my siblings don't really get why it's not my interest.

Taylor: I guess you just want some

better attention then what you have now.

Shulk: It's very hard for us demons to understand how young mortals crave for attentions.

Lucy: Well to be real, in a family this big, it's hard for two parents to give this much attention to eleven kids. I heard that from my brother which he speaking to no one around him. And I don't believe he too talks to the undead or has an imaginary friend.

Taylor: Probably your brother has much knowledge about his personal life as you.

Shulk: With it, you could potentially have an amazing future for yourself.

Lucy: Really, how would you both know?

Shulk: Well, we could say, with us teaching you much about you abilities, it could lead you to believe your curse is more of a blessing from us.

Taylor: Of course, it is considered that choosing to give up your humanity for exchange for a Blade to save your families souls is a very wise decision for young mortal as yourself.

Lucy: I'm flattered.

Taylor: You should be, it's not wrong to feel honored by others who give you much gratitude for you efforts.

Lucy: Is this what you guys are trying to teach me as well?

Shulk: Perhaps. We'll just see how the future plays.

Lucy's mouth twitches as she smiles from please. Shulk and Taylor vanishes from the reflection as Lucy watches. She turns her head up to unexpectedly see Lola looking directly at her with a confused look on her face.

Lola: Umm, are you talking to that puddle?

Easily able to keep a normal look on her, she covers up by saying.

Lucy: No, I'm actually talking to my ghost friend while looking at the puddle.

Lola: So you admit you're talking to ghosts.

Lucy: Umm, isn't it already obvious that I do that?

Lola: I have never heard that from anyone.

Lucy: Lincoln actually knows.

Lola: Really, Lincoln!

Lincoln: What's up?

Lola: Lucy says she's talking to ghosts, and she says you know that she does that.

Lincoln: Well to be honest, it's true. She has said to me once that her friends are ghosts. Of course I don't know much about that but I don't actually want to know how she does that either.

Lola: All right, that's it! Is Lucy paying you to keep quiet about her secret!

Lincoln gets a little startled by Lola's sudden outburst.

Lincoln: W-w-what secret?! We haven't even had a new secret meeting for weeks!

Lori: Hey, what's with all the yelling?

Lola: Lucy's hiding something strange! She's talking to that puddle early before and she claims that she's talking to her ghost friends!

Lori: Uhh Lola, that's what Lucy does sometimes. And didn't we believe that you wouldn't rat on anyone's secrets without discussing it in the secret meetings?

Lola: W-well, I'm not doing any spying! Lucy is acting stranger than ever. She sneaks out of the house sometimes at midnight!

Lori: Ugh Lola, are still eating too much cheese before bed like you always do?

Lola: I AM NOT EATING CHEESE BEFORE BED!

Lori get angry from Lola's yelling.

Lori: Don't you yell like that to me! Do you want to spend the rest of the weekend in your room!

Lola gets upset by this.

Lola: No.

Lori: Then behave yourself. And not only will you be spending your weekend in your room, but I might decide to remove you from our secret meetings since you seem to be eavesdropping on Lucy's personal life without even discussing it in the secret meeting.

Lola: Fine!

Lola angrily stomps away back to the house.

Lori: I'm going back to bathing, anyone disturbs my bathe I will literally turn you into a human muffin!

Lincoln: Well, that's a strange tale of events. Least I can enjoy time in the pool.

Lana: FINKLE INCIDENT!

All girls started screaming and running away as Lily was in the pool.

Lincoln: Aww, come on!

Lucy: I am so sorry dear brother. I'm going back inside.

Lucy goes back into the house and spots Lynn hanging next to the fridge eating pudding.

Lucy: Hey Lynn. When did you get back here?

Lynn: When Lola started shouting about your so-called, strange activities.

Lucy: Figures.

Lynn: Listen, I gotta ask, not because I want to know or because Lola's paying me to get it from you, but is it true that you sneak out of the at midnight and are suddenly interested to weapons development?

She gives it a short pause before responding.

Lucy: No. I'm just studying for essay about tech development. And no, I don't sneak out of the house sometimes at midnight.

Lynn: You sure? Because this is really strange of you to do Lucy.

Lucy: I can assure you that not weird is going on.

Lynn: Well, okay then. But just know that, the next time we have another secret meeting, you can tell us, or probably most of us, what's up in your mind that you'd be okay enough to open up to us. We're your family. We always have each other's backs.

Lucy: Thanks Lynn. I'll keep it in mind.

Lynn gives her a thumbs up as she walks away with Lucy. However, unknown to them, Lola was hiding behind the curtains in the sink listening to their conversation.

Lola: I will find out your secret, Lucy Loud!

Lola mischievously laughs while slowly moving back behind the curtains.


	10. A Rise of a Heroine

Later at night somewhere at 7:50, Lucy has decided to go for a night time walk with Fangs as she normally does. For safety precautions to avoid Lola from spilling anything, she tells her parents that she's going for her walk, and the parents normally agreed to let her go out as long as she doesn't go anywhere far from property and comes back before 9. After making sure everything was cleared up, she and Fangs went out.

Lucy: It's always nice to go out for our typical night time walk.

Fangs squeals while flapping his wings.

Lucy: Oh and, I hope my power isn't making you too cold?

Believing that Lucy is considered, Fangs decides to fly next to her throughout the walk.

Lucy: Great to see.

They walk through the neighborhood and decides to walk around town.

Lucy: You know, mom and dad probably wouldn't want me to walk around town at night but it doesn't hurt to actually get a view point around town at night.

She sees that there're aren't that many people are town at this point. She finds it a little nice for it to be quite. She then spots someone that she can easily recognize.

Lucy: Haiku?

She gets a little closer and sees that it is actually her. She walks up to her.

Lucy: Hey.

Haiku hears her friend voice next to her from a distance.

Haiku: Hey Lucy, taking your usually night time walk with Fangs as always?

Lucy: As always. What are you here at this time for?

Haiku: Just buying this book on myth legends of Darkstalkers.

Lucy: You mean the dark ones?

Haiku: Well yeah. You wanna read about it with me at your place tomorrow night?

Lucy: Not sure? I usually this busy with learning much on becoming part of Stark Industry.

Haiku: Yeah. Always the internship.

Lucy: Who knows, it could potentially lead to a job for my future.

Haiku: That be nice. Probably like, "Good job on those spread sheets Lucy, here's a gold coin."

Lucy looks at her.

Haiku: I don't know how jobs work?

Lucy: That's exactly how they work.

Haiku: Oh.

The goths spots a bus coming.

Haiku: Anyway, I pack up the diagrams of every Darkstalker profile and the book and stop by at your place so we could...

At this point, Lucy spots a familiar red hair boy across the streets who dress gray, the boy was known to her as Rocky. He didn't notice her staring at him as he walk away with his older brother. She was so distracted by him that she didn't even pay attention to what her friend was saying to her.

Lucy: Yeah, that be great.

Haiku: See you.

Haiku steps into the bus as it drives away. Lucy looks up at the sky to believe that it seems like it going to rain.

Lucy: Maybe it's time we head back. I didn't even bring an umbrella. What do you Fangs?

Fangs shakes in agreement.

They both begin walking back to the direction they came from, Lucy then looks the reflection of a barber shop window to see Shulk and Taylor behind her.

Lucy: What's going?

Taylor: Just the usual, keeping our close watch on you.

Shulk: We're believing to catch any changes to your living.

Lucy: My change of living?

Shulk: You were once a girl who loved darkness and monsters, then you change to a girl who thinks about her future.

Lucy: Have I?

Taylor: Yes.

She couldn't believe that becoming a Blade not only changed her appearance, but slightly her own personality. Soon rain drops started falling.

Lucy: I never thought that my crystal could change my own personality.

Taylor: Lots of changes could happen when you take a power of a crystal and seen how much you could decide on your life.

Shulk: Perhaps you speaking to us was fate, like that boy you admired at before.

She instantly knows he was talking about about gets easily shy as her face turns red.

Lucy: What? You don't mean, no! It's not like that, we're just uh...

Taylor: Hey, we're not trying to get a big deal with your mortal friends, it's just a little point we use to show you what we speak of.

Shulk: Concerned it as, an example.

She wonders how much her personality is changing from her crystal. She even notices her changes in hobbies. Going from a young girl who loved darkness to a expressed full girl with powers. While still standing in rain, she spots two young teenage girls chatting with each other. They both head off to other street away from her. Suddenly, she spots a group of men's following two women's rights across the streets. She even spots one of them pulling out a strange looking weapons out of them. She realizes that those to girls are in danger of getting hurt from those potential robbers, she doesn't know what to do. Until...

Shulk: Go help them.

Lucy: What?

Taylor: We know what you're thinking. But you also believe that you are not sure of what to do. But you have the strength necessary to protect them. You must save them!

Lucy: I, I-I don't know if I can do it? I'm not sure if I am brave enough to do it?

Shulk: You don't need bravery to accomplish anything, only determination. You are a Blade, they are mortals, there weapons have no harm against you.

Taylor: You can do it. We'll be watching you.

Unsure about the decision, but knows that the girls are in danger, she decided to go for it. She runs into dark alleyway and morphs into her Blade form and follows them.

Lucy: Fangs, get back to the house, this may get dangerous if you're around.

Fangs flies away like he was told to. The two girls noticed that the group of guys are following them, they start to run from them as they too start catching up.

Random Guy: Hey where are you girls going, come on!

Above a building, she runs by pursuing them. The girls try to run to another direction until they were stopped by one of the thiefs. They then had them cornered behind a wall. Once cornered, one of the men grabbed one of the girls in the shoulders as they tried to fight back.

Girl 1: Get off me!

Girl 2: Leave us alone!

They both tried to put up a good fight against them, but it didn't take long for them to get put down. Before they could try to get their plan in motion, Megalance flies into some of the guys, knocking them down. The ones that didn't sees Megalance flying but to Lucy as she engages battle with them.

Lucy: You shouldn't treat ladies like that.

Guy 1: What is this, a little kid trying to act like hero?

Guy 2: She's asking for a death wish! Let's get her!

A couple of them charges at Lucy. She summons ice blocks and fires them at the guys approaching her, knocking them down. The others are shocked to she what she could do.

Guy 3: What is girl? How'd she even do that?

Guy 4: We might have to pull out our top guns!

They pull their strange looking weapons and initiates them. Lucy notices that they look much similar to the strange sources that she encountered in the Stark Industry room she went in. She charges at one of the goons until he activities his weapon which captures Lucy and causes gravity around her to not go around.

Lucy: Ugh, this feels so weird.

The guy channels his weapon to float back as one guys stands up behind where Lucy was floating and ramps into him, knocking him back down with Lucy.

Lucy: Whoa, what is that thing?!

He then grabs ahold of her with the anti-gravity weapon again, and slams her to the walls over and over.

Lucy: I'm starting... to believe... you guys... aren't... any... typical... criminals!

She grabs ahold of Megalance to keep from flying back into the walls. The guy tries to use much force to get her to break off. While trying, a beam of light appears out off no where and hits the guys anti-gravity weapon and wipes off the power. The guy was surprised to the unknown event.

Guy 2: Dude, what the hell just happened! Where did that light came from?!

Guy 3: I don't know?! Why you ask me that?!

Now that Lucy was free from the attack, she once again tries to capture them by freezing their feets, but what she didn't see was one of them was putting on an electronic gauntlet that had electricity running out from the fist point and once Lucy got very close, he delivered a powerful strike at her, causing her to fly very fast towards the wall, which shows a deviating blow at the impact of the wall.

Lucy: Ugh! Oh that... really hurt.

She fell down on her face as the group, now freed from her ice starts approach her slowly. One of the girls started fearing for her safety.

Girl 1: Leave her alone!

The other half started walking back towards the two girls as the hugged each other in fear. Lucy sees that their terrified of what's going to happen to them. She still was determined to protect the two girls, so she slowly tried stood up. But before anything could happen, and noise was heard from the sky above them. Soon the object was flying down towards the area and landed in front of Lucy. It appeared to be a metal armored suit covered in red and gold with its eyes glowing and with a glowing light hole on its chest. The figure stood up and faced them. One of men recognized who it was.

Guy 2: Aww shit, it's him!

One of them started shooting at the armored being with his machine gun, but the bullets defected his armor. The man armor punches him as he flew back into the wall from impact. The figure opened its palm and aimed to each thiefs as his beam of lights knocks each of them down. Lucy was impressed by the armored being, taking down the criminals. However, she spots one of them powering up another type of weapon at the being. Before the criminal could fire it at the armored suit and before he could notice, Lucy threw Megalance at it as the staff turned it to ice. She then delivers a powerful punch at him as it knocks him out. The suit man saw the whole thing, as he too was impressed.

Girl 1: Gah, let go!

Lucy and the iron being turns to face two of the criminals as they have both girls pinned on their arms with guns pointed at their heads.

Guy 1: Stand down!

Guy 2: And we won't blow their head off!

The armored man puts down his arms and turns off his lights from his palms. However, Lucy stood still like the way the man suit is but was secretly preping something. In her view, she locks on to their weapons and in a instant, crystal shards form around her and fires at their guns, knocking them off their hands. And before they could react, the suit being fired his palms at them as the fell back to the wall and getting knocked out. The girls were shaken by everything that had happened but was relieved to be alive. Lucy gathers all the criminals together and freezes up a barrier to keep them from going anywhere while the man in the iron suit destroys their weapons. Lucy approaches the two girls and asks them.

Lucy: You both okay?

Girl 1: Y-yes, who ever you are, thank you.

Girl 2: You sure are a brave little girl to take on thiefs with weapons like that.

Lucy: Thanks. You both should probably get going, before something else happens.

Girl 1: Yeah, you're right. Thank you.

The other looks at the iron being as he faces her.

Girl 2: And you too... Iron Man.

Lucy hears her calling it Iron Man, which she learns his name. The girls hurriedly leave the area as Lucy watches them leave. She turns to face Iron Man as he too faces her. The two just looked at each other for a short while. Lucy wasn't sure if she should say something to him or wait for him to say something. But eventually, he fires up his palms and feets as he begins to fly, but before he flies away he says to her.

Iron Man: Nice work, kid.

He flies to the cloudy rain sky and disappeared. Lucy was caught off guard when he spoke to her and gave her a typical nice effort.

Lucy: Thanks, umm Iron Man, if that is if what they call you?

She remembers that it's nearly close to her curfew and she needed to get home quickly. She runs away from alley and heads back home. Once close back, she turns back to normal and casual walks back to the direction as Fangs came back next to her to walk home. She walks up to the house and walks up to the porch and enters her house.

Lucy: Mom, dad, I'm back.

Rita: You're back ten minutes early. Did something came up?

Lucy: No. I just decided to come back a little early. Me and Fangs enjoy enough night walk for tonight.

Lynn Sr.: Okay then. Just remember to be in bed before eleven, all right.

Lucy: Okay.

She walks into her room, while past changed to her sleep outfit. While putting her own things away she sits on her bed as Shulk and Taylor appears sitting next to her.

Shulk: You were amazing out there.

Taylor: Even without much of our support.

Lucy: So, you guys didn't much help me when I was fighting them?

Taylor: Almost true, but when you were captured by their gravity device, we used our Monados to activate Monado Eater and drain away to power source from that weapon.

Lucy: Really? Thank you.

Shulk: It's our responsibility to protect you. We were glad enough to see you in normal condition.

Lucy: But, even if... Iron Man didn't show up to help me, we you both have helped me even more?

Taylor: We can't be sure, but there's one thing we do know.

Lucy: What is it?

Shulk: If he didn't arrived, we'd still protect your own live.

Lucy felt really honored by the answer.

Taylor: Here, we liked to give you something.

Taylor opens her hand as a another snow flake crystal that was identical to the one Lucy has now appears in her hand as she hands it over to her.

Lucy: Is that the same crystal that I have now?

Shulk: Yes. We gift you with a spare part.

Taylor: If something were to happen to your current crystal now, we'd at least give you a new one, in case of dire situation.

Lucy slowly takes the crystal and looks at it.

Shulk: Hide it in area where you believe no one will ever find.

Lucy: I will.

She gets off her bed as she leaves her room. Shulk and Taylor gets a new vision, Tony here in Lucy room, him finding the other crystal, him and Lucy at a facility in the outskirts of a forest with a big city from a distance. The vision then ends. Fiona and Trayon appears to them.

Fiora: You both saw another?

Taylor: Yes. It was her and the man who is the Iron Suit.

Trayon: Will both of you let that vision happen?

Shulk: As we said, he does not pose a threat to us or Lucy. I believe something amazing will come to her in her own future.

As Lucy finishes brushing her teeth, she activities Vale to give her a reminder.

Lucy: Berkana, can you put up a reminder to search around the web for information about Iron Man? I'd really want to know who or what he is.

Berkana: As you wish, madam.

Meanwhile at the Malibu Mansion, Tony came back and watched the video footage of the weapons and Lucy. He was able to get a better view of Lucy's appearance as a Blade. Soon, Pepper enters the room to see the footage.

Pepper: So, is this really her true power?

Tony: Most likely. Something really out of this world.

Pepper: I could never believe that you could spot something strange with her from the moment you met her.

Tony: Isn't that the same thing you said about the crawling web kid? Cause I sure can remember it.

Pepper chuckles softly from the responses he gives.

Pepper: So what do you plan on doing next?

Tony: Got it all covered...


	11. Confrontation with the Hero

Around the evening in woods, Lucy watched the view of the town at a cliff admiring the view and wind blowing across her.

Lucy: The wind breeze around this view is...quite nice. Mm, maybe I should come here just for if something upsets me or I need some time to think in my own thoughts.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, she checks it to see Luan texting her saying, "Hey Lucy, I'm attending a comedic show and if you want to, you come and watch! You're free to come in!"

Lucy replies back, "I'm flattered but me and Lincoln have plans today." In 20 seconds, Luan replies back with, "Okay then, if you guys plan on hunting ghosts then, just for heads up, they probably don't stand a ghost of a chance against you guys! Ha ha ha! Get it?

Lucy groans from her sister's pun. She leaves the view and heads to a bus stop.

Lucy: Berkana, what do you got on Iron Man?

Berkana: Minor informations madam. There isn't much to find on the iron suited man from your encounter with him the night before.

Lucy: Well, at least it some info, but I wonder, how did he somehow found something like that happen that night before? How does he even have that much power and equipment in that one suit?

Berkana: A very intriguing viewpoint madam. May we propose a data mining search in its power source?

Lucy: Let's keep that in mind.

While walking downtown, she reads on the minor info that Berkana gave her. The information displays as, "an iron suit being made his appearance in a small village that was attacked by a group of murders who called themselves, "The Ten Rings", he appeared to eliminate majority of the mens and save the most villagers as he could. He even had the gear to even destroy a war tank. In the year 2012, he and a group of mysterious and powerful people fought off an alien army in New York City and managed to save it. The Iron Man even managed to stop a nuke missile from destroying the whole city and managed to destroy the aliens army's base in return." She was very intrigued by how much of amazing person he is.

Lucy: Whoever Iron Man really is, he sure is a very courageous and determined man. Maybe it was lucky that he came to help me out from those thugs that night ago.

Berkana: I will continue finding any other resources on Iron Man, you should be preparing to head home as soon as you can. I'll notify you if I found anything important that you should know.

Lucy: Thanks Berkana.

Berkana: Have a good evening, madam.

Sometime later, Lucy stops by at Flip's Food and Fuel, and enters to spot Flip trying some card trick until the door bell rang when she walks in, causing the cards he was holding to spread apart.

Flip: Hey spooky girl, can't a guy even try to pull off a awesome magic trick without people startling me?!

Lucy: Sorry, I was planning to buy something but since you're acting all cold, I guess I'll just be grabbing it someplace else.

Flip: All right, all right, all right sorry for about my rudeness, what can I get you?

Lucy: Just, some gummy worms. Nothing else.

Flip: That's kinda strange to hear you ask for that. You aren't lookin for anything else, like strawberry sauce or anything spooky thing?

Lucy: No, just this.

Flip: Well, okay then. Oh and can you remember to tell your red hat sister that I could really need her to help with my garbage cleaning and if she's willing to, I love for her to come and handle it.

Lucy: I guess, it gives me a reason to have a reminder pad.

She buys her candy and leaves. She heads to the direction back to the house. While walking, Berkana alerts her with an incoming call.

Berkana: Madam, I have found at least a new report in the metallic being.

Lucy: That's nice. Let's wait till we get back home. We could research more on my laptop...and...

She stops on her tracks as she spots a black limousine parked across the side of the street that leads to her house. She also see a big round guy in a suit stand aside from the limousine.

Lucy: A limousine parked in the neighborhood? Did Lincoln somehow won another contest to get a free ride limo for a day, or someone important is here for one of our neighbors?

She walks towards the direction of the limo and was gonna past by the man, until...

???: Hello, there. You live here?

Lucy: Yeah. Why ask?

???: Just making sure no one is trying to stalk one this important meeting my boss and his new potential team partner.

Lucy: Well, that's nice. Are you the driver of of this limo.

???: That's right. But I'm not just a limo driver, I'm also head of security for this company.

Lucy: That's really impressive.

???: Have you ever rode a limousine?

Lucy: Once, long story short, my brother won a limited time deal for a free limousine driver for a day.

???: That's must've been one great experience.

Lucy: True. But can I ask, why are you talking to me for?

???: I dunno, standing here until my guy gets back is really boring so I figure I'd at least talk to someone for a while.

Lucy: Well, all right. I'll just be on my way then.

???: Okay, it was nice seeing you. I'm Happy Hogan. What's yours?

Lucy: Lucy Loud.

Happy: Nice meeting you, Lucy.

Lucy: Same, uhh Happy.

Right when Lucy started walking away, Happy reaches his watch and types in a message and hits SEND to the person he is messaging that said, "She's on her way.". Lucy continues to walk as she thought to herself.

Lucy: Why did he wanted to know my name? I dunno why I even gave it to him? But, it doesn't seem like he's looking for something very weird. Anyway, I got enough space in the house to look more into Iron Man since everyone else has plans for today.

She approaches the house as walks up the stairs and enters the house as her parents are sitting on the couch.

Lynn Sr: Oh, hey Lucy. How was poetry convention?

Lucy: Not bad. Hey, believe it or not, but there's this black limousine parked across the street from our neighborhood.

She says all this with her back turned until upon turning to face her parents and to be surprised that not only seeing her parents sitting on the couch, but seeing Tony Stark sitting across from Lynn Sr.

Rita: Oh Lucy, you might know who here to see you! Mr. Tony Stark!

Lynn Sr.: I couldn't help squeal in excitement to see someone so famous coming to our own house! I wished I could prepare a proper meal for him but he was glad enough to have some of our leftovers we had.

Tony: Yes, it was very strange for me to have someone greet me like that. Usually it always speechless from others who first meet me. Ms. Lucy Loud.

Lucy couldn't believe that the man she met in his own industry from the field trip ago is here in her own house.

Lucy: Wha.. ah, hey I- I'm Lucy. Uh...

Tony: Tony. We've already met before. Remember?

Lucy: Yea-Yeah, we did. But, what are you doing here?

Tony: It's about time we see each other again. You've gotten my emails right?

Tony winks his eye at her as her parents didn't notice it.

Lucy: Yeah. Yeah, right.

Rita: You never told us that you were applying for his own industry.

Lynn Sr: When did you even started?

Tony: During her field trip to one of my factories. I ran into her when she and class were watching over my newest inventions. She seemed to have much knowledge on my techs so I told her that if she wants to, I can give her a great internship for the Stark's Industry. So she applied, and I approved. So now we're in business.

Rita: Why didn't you say anything about this to us? You keeping secrets from us?

She turns to face her parents.

Lucy: Well, I just know how much this would be if I actually got this opportunity so, I thought it would be better if I surprised you guys about this.

She turns back to face Tony.

Lucy: So uh, what did I apply for?

Tony: That's what I'm here to hash out.

Lucy: Hash out?

Lucy was confused of the words Tony used for her response.

Tony: It's so hard for me to believe that these two couples are a family with eleven kids. Even I wouldn't know how to handle that many kids.

Rita: Well, we come all in different ways of living our lives with the ones we spend with.

Lynn Sr.: Really, I thought it was because you decided not on wanted so many kids? Oh!

Rita nudges her husband on his shoulder.

Tony: All right then. Can I say that your meatloaf is outstanding! At first when you served me your leftovers, I thought you didn't have much presentation for people like me, but after your wife told me how much your kids protected their own leftovers from each other and you mentioned that I'm not the first person that well known to show up here and have some of your meals and said they enjoyed it, but now I see it much more better.

Lynn Sr: Wow, thank you Tony! And as for a suggestion, you're welcome to stop by at my own restaurant where we serve other types of my wonderful creations. It's called Lynn's Table!

Tony: I'll put on my list of reminders.

Lucy then speaks.

Lucy: Can I stop you guys there for a sec?

The adults turn their attention to her.

Lucy: Does this position have excellent investment for scholarships for college or anything like that?

Tony: Yeah, it's pretty well funded. Look who you're talking to.

Lucy: Wow, okay.

Tony turns to Rita and Lynn Sr.

Tony: Can I have five minutes with her?

Rita: Sure.

Lucy and Tony goes into her and Lynn's room. Tony closes the door and locks it.

Tony: As your dad's meatloaf goes, not that bad.

Tony looks around the room and admires each sides.

Tony: Huh, I was told you shared your room with your thirteen year old sister who apparently is a sporting person. Not bad, I used to be a type of person who played in many games back in the day. And look where I am now.

He then turns to Lucy's side of the room.

Tony: Huh, wow what do have here. Black, leather gears, coffins and a model head of a vampire dude? Graveyard stores, Dark Topics?

Lucy: The second one, true. But the first one technically made myself.

Tony: So you're a bit of a young priest?

Lucy: Umm, yeah I...

Knowing now that she and him are alone together, she drops the current subject their talking about and moves to what she wants to know.

Lucy: Anyway, um, I know I didn't applied for your industry. If you're here because of what I saw in your factory and if I said anything, I'll tell you now that...

She then gets interrupted by Tony.

Tony: Ah-ah me first!

Lucy: Okay.

Tony: I'm not here for anything about that, I'm here for something else. Quick question of the rhetorical variety.

He pulls out a video device as it displays a video footage from the battle the day before.

Tony: That's you, right?

He says this as the footage shows Lucy in her Blade form fighting the crimes as the video pause at a close viewpoint at her. Deep inside Lucy, she started getting scared that Tony knows her secret and is questioning whether it was her. She tries her best to not show any signs of nervousness and tries to denie it.

Lucy: Um, no. What are you talking about?

Tony: Yeah it is. Look at you go.

Tony flips his device as it plays a different footage of Lucy throwing Megalance at one guys weapon and it freezing.

Tony: Wow, nice aim, and it managed to turn the whole thing into ice!

He then shuts off his device and puts it away.

Tony: You got mad skills for a young kid.

Lucy: Umm, I can tell you that I never go out that late at night. Even if I do, my parents wouldn't let me go out that late or at town at that hour. Also, where ever you found that video, it could most likely be fake. It could be made by computer geeks. Like that video uhh, what was it?

Tony: Mmm, oh yeah, like those UFOs over Phoenix?

He says this as glances around Lucy side of the room and decides to scope up her lava lamp.

Lucy: Yeah that!

While Lucy wasn't looking, Tony easily managed to open up her lava lamp and reveals to have her spare crystal hidden inside there.

Tony: Oh, what have we here?

Lucy turns to see the tragedy as Tony finds her spare crystal. She hurriedly runs towards her lava lamp and grabs it and hides it behind her.

Lucy: Uhhh...

A few moments past until Tony speaks.

Tony: So, you're the Black Maid, Crime-Fighting Queen, Ice Princess?

She now believes it's now pointless to denie it, so she decided to give it away.

Lucy: I don't have a name for that.

Tony: Really? Okay, let's just go with Ice Princess, it seems to roll off the tongue.

Lucy: I'm not type of person who would use the word, "Princess" but I guess you got a point.

She leaves her lava lamp at her desk as she walks away to Lynn's side of the room, while Tony grabs her lava lamp and looks at the crystal.

Lucy: I don't believe this but everything was going normal as always in my life. It felt nice to actually help others, found a new novel on Frankenstein, and the poetry convention, my novel was dubbed, very emotional.

Tony: Who else knows? Anybody?

Lucy: Nobody. Well, aside from my,... mentors.

Tony: And who are they?

Lucy feels uneasy to respond to that question.

Lucy: Uh, I think it's best you don't know that. You already found out my secret, but it probably would be worse to you if you found out about my mentors.

Tony: Well, alright then. Nobody from your family knows.

Lucy: No. No, no, no! If one of them knew it would cause a big chaos in this house! And... uh, they, well, never mind.

Tony then changes the conversation.

Tony: You what I think is really cool, this power embedding from your crystal. The energy it has in there is out of this page! Is it really your heart?

Lucy: Yes.

Tony: And that dress of yours, how do is it made up by, nanotech, cryptocurrency? And that staff of yours, it has the same shaped crystal like this at the top center and the way you're able to call it back to your hands is not really new to me. The reason is because I know someone who fights with a magic hammer and uses lighting as his attack. He's also not from here. And the ice, how do make it spread around your staff and shape it into icicles, mind will, emotional thoughts?

Lucy: It's hard to explain...

Before she could try to explain, Tony taps the crystal he's holding and it glows up in his hand.

Tony: Lordy, it feels so cold holding it. Whoa!!

Lucy quickly approaches him and takes back the crystal from him.

Lucy: Don't, please. It could potentially freeze your whole hand if you held it any longer. And how I make my powers works is that, whatever happens, happens I channel it to whatever I feel in my thoughts or my emotions. Depending on what attacks I use. They're just many management to my crystal so, it helps to have the right readings on the opponents in order to use the attacks on them.

Tony: You're in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom, hundred-point restoration. That's why I'm here.

Lucy then sits on her bed.

Tony: Why are you doing this?

A short pause for a slight moment.

Tony: I gotta know, what's your MO, what gets you out of that coffin which you call bed at night?

Lucy wasn't sure how to answer that question.

Lucy: I, don't think it would be a great idea to tell you?

Tony: Why not?

Lucy: Because, I fear that if I tell you much on this, you'd risk being killed by my...

Before she finish, "they" soon tell her...

Shulk: Tell him.

Lucy's eyes turns to the direction of Shulk's voice.

Lucy: What?

Taylor: We are fine with you telling him about your powers and us.

Lucy: You both sure?

Tony: Umm, who are you talking to?

Shulk and Taylor: Yes.

Lucy turns back to Tony, she decides to reveal much in her and her mentors.

Lucy: I was talking to my mentors. They're demons. They're peaceful. They don't harm anyone unless they see them as a threat.

Tony: So I'm not one of the threats they see?

Lucy: Perhaps.

Tony: So you talk to them by telepathy or something?

Lucy: Well yes and no. They somewhat can appear from any reflection I look at, and they could even appear in spirit right aside me.

Tony: All right.

Lucy: So, for, my powers, the crystal is indeed my heart, I change my appearance at will anytime. And the crystal extends my life force. I was originally eight when I got this power, so with it, my life is extended ten times longer. And as my usual form... I've, been usually me my whole life, and I had these powers for two months.

Tony: Mh-mm.

Lucy: I like hanging around in dark places with my bat friends, I like doing anything vampire related. And I'm into making poems. And... I guess I have slight experience in sports because of sharing this room with my sport sister and once my parents suggested sports into my career path. But now, I believe that I can't now, or never will again.

Tony: Sure, because you're different.

Lucy: I, guess? But not telling anyone else my secret isn't just because of to keep things from going nuts, the main reason is that, I swore on oath to never tell anyone about this secret or to who I got this power from.

Tony: I can guess who was it that you promised to?

Lucy: Well, then I don't have to tell much besides that if you knew what kind demons they are, they'd probably kill you for knowing much on my powers and them.

Tony: Well... I guess that means that's much I can hear from you. But, was saving those girls last night, was a decision from you or your mentors?

Lucy: It was them.

Tony: From what I could think, they probably wanted you to help them out because they wanted you to use your new powers for something good instead of hiding it.

Taylor: He is correct.

Lucy: You're not wrong. I never intended to actually become a superhero.

Tony: No one actually wants the decision to be a hero. It just happens when fate hits you up on your path.

Lucy: From what my brother says from the comic books he reads, it's really true.

Tony then get up out of Lucy's bed and walks up to Lucy.

Tony: I'm gonna sit here, so you make some space.

Lucy moves across from Lynn's bed as Tony sits down next to her. He then places his hand on her shoulder.

Tony: Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you're very cold.

Lucy blushes at that response.

Tony: Forget I said that, do you got a passport?

Lucy: No. I never even rode on a plane.

Tony: Ever been to New York?

Lucy: No.

Tony: Oh you'll love it.

Lucy: I can't go to New York.

Tony: Why not?

Lucy: I got school and I'm part of a poetry club.

Tony: I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that.

Tony gets off the bed and walks towards the door.

Lucy: No, I'm being serious! I can't just leave like that! And if any of siblings find out about this-

Tony: I can handle all that. First I should tell your household mom and your bird screeching dad that I'm talking you on a trip-

Right when Tony placed his hand on the doorknob, Lucy fires an ice shot at his hand.

Lucy: Don't tell anyone about any of this!

Tony: All right, Ice Princess.

They both stood to where they were for seconds.

Tony: Get me out of this.

Lucy: Sorry, let me get my staff.

Lucy pulls out her staff from one of her coffins and gently breaks off the ice. Tony thanks her and as he was about to leave.

Lucy: Wait. Hold on for a second.

Tony stops and looks back at Lucy.

Lucy: From what I can remember, there couldn't have been any cameras recording the whole battle from last night and you somehow have some video footage of it? How and where did you get it from?

Tony: Iron Man has the ability to record anything he sees. That's how he gets the footage. And if I had them with me, who else could've been there at that alleyway at night fighting those thugs with you?

Lucy thinks about that, until realizing what he was meaning of.

Lucy: You don't mean...

Tony: I'll tell you much about that later.

He gives her a wave goodbye as he leaves the room. Lucy puts back her staff in the coffin it was before.

Lucy: That was very interesting. Shulk, Taylor?

The two demons appear right aside from her.

Lucy: Why did you both said it was okay for me to tell him much about my powers and you guys?

Shulk: From what we see, he seems to be one mortal we could trust with your powers and us.

Taylor: Also, we believe you could have a mortal mentor. He could teach you much on becoming a hero. And using your powers for the protection of this world.

Lucy: Okay. But, I wonder what he's planning on taking me to New York?

Taylor: Probably something incredible.

Shulk: Yes. Very astonishing.

Lucy wonders what awaits for her in the future. Back outside across the street where Happy was, Tony approach the limo.

Happy: So, did it go well?

Tony: Yep, found enough for the time now. Let's say, we'll be bringing her with to upstate soon.

Happy: Just don't have me give her my number, I have enough to deal with our other partner.

Tony: I think you'll be fine without that. She seems more, emotionless and calm.

Happy: All right.

Tony: I'd say, we're sailing very smoothly.


	12. Sharing Memories

A couple of days after Tony visited Lucy again, she got a secret email from him that requests her to go to the alleyway off of 24th Hopper Street in EIC. The mail even was told to come alone. She made sure that none of her siblings knew what's she was going to or what was going on. She made the the cover up by saying that she's heading away to a convention for a few days. Thankfully, none of her siblings seem to care, so she easily had the chance to go by. While check the same footage from the fight before, Lynn was pulling weights with boxing gloves.

Lynn: 28, 29, 30, 31, 32. Ugh, okay, 32, that's a new record!

Lucy: You keep a record of the pulls you make.

Lynn: Yup. Trying to get my arms in the strongest build ever.

Lucy: I don't think it's right to pull up weights with boxing gloves is a right way of getting fit?

Lynn: Yeah. That's the reason I do this once every year. This years record is 32. Next year, I'll go for 34!

Lucy: Just, don't push yourself to hard.

Lynn: Sure. Anyway, I'm gonna go hangout with Margo.

Lucy: Have fun.

Lynn: Thanks, and you enjoy your time the convention.

Lynn says as Lucy continues watching the footage. Right as the video gets to her throwing Megalance, she pauses it as she faces her sister.

Lucy: Thank you.

Lynn then leaves. Lucy logs off her laptop and turns it off. For the time, she puts her belongings away and keeps anything Blade related out from her belongs. When finishing, heads downstairs while awaiting the right time to leave. Soon, her bother comes down the stairs with his backpack and cases with him.

Lucy: Hey Lincoln, where're you off to?

Lincoln: Gonna be spending the weekend at Clyde's, today we're gonna spend the day playing many of our games, and tonight we'll watch many episodes of ARGGH! And since his family has their typical screen-free Sunday, we're gonna spend the day with Ace Savvy.

Lucy: Looks like you and Clyde have your weekend planned out.

Lincoln: That's right. Anyway, gotta get going.

Her brother heads out to his friends house, Lucy then sits on the step-stools right in front of the door as she waits for the right moment to head out. She decides to read a book about zombies for the time. Soon, Leni comes by.

Leni: Oh, Lucy I was looking for you. I made this new vest for you. I want to see if you'd like it.

The vest was dark with a gray studs around the edges.

Lucy: It's very dark and cold, seems perfect Leni. Thanks.

Leni: Glad you liked it.

Leni goes back into the house as every member of the family was heading out for their own personal life. Lori went to her golf game. Luna went to go hangout with Sam. Luan was at a clown convention. Lana was outside doing her typical dirty playing. Lisa was usually in her room with her strange studies with Lily. And while her parents are standing around and aware of where she was going, she decides now is the time to go. As she prepares to leave, someone who she didn't realize that had anything planned today called her out. It was Lola.

Lola: Hey Lucy, where are you heading off to?

Lucy: Um, didn't you here from anyone or me earlier today? I going to a convention for the whole weekend.

Lola: Sorry, I was looking for my dancing ribbon and I didn't hear the details.

Lucy: Well at least you now know.

Lola: Sure. Anyway, what's type of convention you're going to?

Lucy: A Halloween type with monsters, myth type subjects and famous scary horror stories characters.

Lola: That sounds fun! I'm coming too!

Lucy: Wait, you wanna come with me, at a scary convention?

Lola shakes her head very rapidly.

Lucy: All right, who are you and what have you done with the real Lola?!

Lola's strange smile turns upside down at the responds.

Lola: It is me! I just want to go with you at your convention!

Lucy: You've never been interested in my hobbies. You only now want to come with me at this convention? Why?

Lola: I just feel like doing whatever you want to do for the whole weekend. And besides, I got nothing to do this whole weekend.

Lucy: It sounds nice, but no. Sorry Lola, you probably couldn't handle anything past vampire related without going to mom and dad's room and insist on sleeping with them. But not only that, if I took you to the convention with how you look, I'll probably never be able to live with the shame of what had transpired.

Lola: I can change my looks to fit you guys and handle your scariness, I swear!

Lucy: Sorry Lola, but it's a no.

Lucy walks away down the street walk as Lola watches her menacingly.

Lola: I didn't say if I could come, I said I'M COMING with you! And seem like you're going somewhere really strange, and I'm gonna see what it is!

Lola then follows Lucy to where she's heading. As Lucy made through downtown, she tries to find the location to where Tony said to go. While reaching the street, she looks around for an alleyway. When finding one, she walks in and while going deeper, she spots the same black limousine from the day Stark revisited her and the same guy who was named Happy standing right beside the limousine.

Lucy: Um, Happy? Was it?

Happy: Yeah. Things going all right around you and Tony?

Lucy: I guess, he seems fine with everything that he knows about me.

Happy: That's news, anyway boss wants to see you.

Lucy: He's in there?

She says while pointing at the limo.

Happy: In the limo, no he's upstate New York.

Lucy: Really?!

Happy: Yes. So you ready head out?

Lucy: Sure.

Happy: Alright buckle in, it's going to be a long trip.

Earlier during their talk, Lola manage to keep behind Lucy and sees the limousine and Happy.

Lola: Going to a convention in a limousine. Did she somehow won a limited-time limo rides a kept it from us? Well you just wait until we get back Lucy, cuz I'm going to see where this chubby guy is taking you.

She sneaks into the open door that Happy left and hid under the seats. Lucy walks in and sits as Happy closes it and enters the driver seat and starts up the limo and drives out of the alleyway and into the streets. They drive out of town as Lucy looks out the window as she is wondering what's going to go out as she gets to New York and sees what Tony is seeing her for.

Taylor: Looking forward to your next encounter with the famous billionaire? Or should I refer to him as Iron Man?

Lucy: I dunno, I kind of fell a little nervous to go a quite distant from Michigan to New York.

Happy: Who are you talking too?

Lucy quickly turns her attention to Happy.

Lucy: Oh, just one of my mentors.

Happy: Oh yeah that's right, Tony told me about you have demon mentors.

Lucy: Well at least I don't have to explain much.

Happy: No, it's just that I don't want to anger any spirits of the undead. I'm not spending my life have spirits haunt me.

Lucy: Makes sense. So, why do they call you Happy?

Happy then press a button over him that cause the window to move up and closes between the driver seats and passengers seats.

Lucy: Well okay then.

Taylor: Reminder that some don't wish to speak about their personal life.

Lucy: True, but I just felt like asking.

Under one of the seats, Lola has been listening to the whole conversation.

Lola (in her mind): You're talking to your ghost friend again. And the big guy and some... other person knows too. And we're actually going to New York? Oh, this is so good!

After sometime of driving, they arrive at a Stark Industry airport someplace far from Royal Woods. Happy parks the limo acrobatic a private plane and opens the door for Lucy.

Happy: Come on, I'm not carrying your bags, I got more preparation before we head off. So get in the plane right away.

Once opening the trunk and giving Lucy her suitcase, he opens the private plan door with a remote lock.

Lucy: Um, not because I have to or anything but should I have gone to bathroom before?

Happy: There's a bathroom on it.

While they were distracted, Lola sneaks out off the limo and quietly enters the plane without getting detected. Happy and Lucy then enter the plane as the door seals off.

Lucy: Hey uh, who's gonna be piloting this plane?

Happy: It's autopilot. We don't need one.

Lucy: Seriously. That's incredible.

Happy site down in a seat that face towards where Lucy is sitting.

Happy: Is that where you're going to sit?

Lucy: Yes. Why?

Happy: Nothing. So, it's this your first time in a private plane?

Lucy: Technically my second time in a plane but first time in a private plane.

Happy: When was your first time in a plane.

Lucy: It's an complicated story. Uh, where do I start?

A little while later...

Lucy: ...and explains how we got to enjoy our actual vacation.

Happy: Very interesting. Strange how fate can kicks us without even getting things better.

Lucy: You can relate?

Happy: Don't ask any further.

As they chat, Lola was hiding many seats away from Lucy and Happy as she was secretly hearing their chat.

Lola: I didn't like having to remember that whole trip to our vacation, or you telling him everything but was this before you changed or after?

She then looks out the window at the sunset.

Lola: How long is taking to get to New York? What time did we left?

After a few moments, they arrive at the destination.

Happy: We're here. Check it out.

Lucy looks out the to see what Happy is talking about.

Happy: They're nearly close finishing remodeling.

We then see a facility that she didn't recognize nor encountered. The facility was set near a lake with aircrafts. And one of the facility's has a large symbol with the letter A, one the side of the walls. Right as the plane landed on one of the landing pads, right then, they exit the plane and walks towards to one of the entrance and enters. Lola however, she decided to hang behind them as she watches them afar. They walk past an area that had a round table with bookshelves and a small kitchen nearby. And pass through a laboratory of sorts and walks through a hallway which seems to be surrounded by private quarters for people to stay. Happy then stops at a door that was the second to last door in the hall.

Happy: Here's your room.

Lucy: Really? My own room in a place as cool as this?

Happy: This is just reserved for guests. Tony will give you the rest of the heads-up. And not just because I don't like having kids with cool powers making noises every night when I need to sleep.

Lucy: Then you probably wouldn't last one night at my house.

Happy: And I am grateful for that. Just remember to get some rest, Tony will see you tomorrow.

Lucy: Alright.

Happy walks away as Lucy opens her quarter's door and enters. Nothing different from anything she's known. A big window across the room with a view of the lake across the facility. With a queen size bed in the middle of the room. She puts her bags besides the door and just grazes at the view of lake. While then, Lola managed to swipe one of the room keys and used one to enter one of the rooms, which was much like Lucy's.

Lola: Not to bad. But could use some dash of pink and some royalty.

Later at night in her jammies', after web surfing in her laptop, she feels like taking a walk around the facility to get to know much about the place. She left the room she was staying and walks around the facility. Lola takes notice of her moving and acts quickly.

Lola: Ohh! She's moving, can't miss out on what she's doing!

She keeps a distance from Lucy as she watches her. Lucy walks pass the room with the round table and kitchen she passed earlier before. Then she passed to a laboratory that had many types of technology equipment. She passes through a room that seems like a gym. And spots a long-range room that had targets for firearm training. And lastly, she enters an area that had a few fighter type aircrafts around with other types of vehicles. While leaving the Hanger, she heads back as she passes through an office of sorts. She even notices a red, blue and white shield that had a star in the center of it. She was only slightly intrigued by it. After wondering around the facility, she decided to take a little snack in the kitchen before going to bed. While in the kitchen, Shulk appeared next to her.

Shulk: Do you have the nervousness for tomorrow of seeing the man of iron?

Lucy: To be real, not really. I wondering what he what's me here for, but I can't say I'm scared of what he is planning.

Shulk: We trust him enough with our secret, and yours. So it is something not to worry for.

Lucy: Perhaps. But, I'm wondering why at a place like this and why he wants me here? I mean, it's not bad, but this place seems to be a place for important, y'know.

Shulk: Yes. You probably should be ready for the next day. So should we just in case for your safety.

Lucy: Okay. Just some warm milk and I'll be going to bed.

Shulk then disappears, Lucy makes her drink and heads back to her room. As for Lola, she followed everywhere she went. She too was intrigued by everything she saw around the facility. She even overheard her talking to Shulk.

Lola: I can admit, this place is pretty awesome, this makes it more good to find out what you're keeping from all of us! And usually as always, talking to your ghost friends. Can't wait for tomorrow.

The next day...

Lucy: Today's the day. Dunno when he's gonna arrive, but whatever it is, I'm ready for it.

Shulk: You must be really feeling it. Right?

Lucy: I... guess so?

Taylor: Mortals and spirits can feel anything their challenging for.

Lucy: I, can't seem to understand what you both are saying but, I can assume that you both are telling me that I'm ready for what's coming up.

Taylor: Clever.

Shulk: As should expected.

Lucy heads to the foyer, while there she watches one of the Quinjets takes off to the sky.

Lucy: That's something you don't see everyday.

Tony: Oh here you are, I was thinking your were hiding in the storage.

Lucy: Hey, Mr. Stark. So you brought me here for a reason.

Tony: Yeah. This place isn't just one of my own facility, it's a place where those that are amazing can be. We use this facility for scientific research, military training, weapons development, and the New Avengers program.

Lucy: The New Avengers program?

Tony: Yeah, you ever heard about the Avengers?

Lucy: Not quite.

Tony: Well, it's a team of extraordinary individuals, with either superpowers or other special characteristics. Its purpose was to protect global stability from inner or extraterrestrial threats. I was called to be part of team, but at first I didn't want to go along board with it. And not only that, but I was told that I was volatile, self-obsessed, and doesn't play well with others.

Lucy: So, what made you change your mind and them accepting you to the team.

Tony: Uhh, let's just say, we could've done enough if we started off better.

Lucy: Okay.

Tony: Anyway, around that time, the team first came to be in an invasion in New York City by aliens. We all put up a good fight against them, but our main priority was to close the portal. While one of our partners was handling that, a missile was heading straight to the city and the blast would be devastating if it hits the city. I stopped it by coursing it through the portal and at the alien's base somewhere in space. I was lucky enough to make it back before the portal closed. And that's how we saved the city and the Avengers first formed.

Lucy: That's much to know. But, why tell me this as well as bringing me here?

Tony: Because if you're thinking of becoming a superhero, you could need a human mentor to teach you on how to become a great superhero. As well as a place to remain when the world knows about your appearance.

Lucy: Me becoming a hero, needing a human mentor and a place to live when the world knows about me?

Tony: Yeah. I mean, with all that, you could be a real asset to the team.

Lucy: Team? Are you telling that you want me to join your team?

Tony: You have superpowers that make you very special, you could have a shot at joining the team. I mean, what would you do with your powers? Hide them away without putting them to use?

Lucy: Can't say, but I never wanted to make the decision of becoming a superhero.

Tony: No is. I mean, I never wanted to be someone who wears a suit of armor and call himself Iron Man, but here I am now.

Lucy: You didn't became Iron Man because of a decision?

Tony: No, sometimes heroes are made, born, or in my scenario, built. But every hero has their origins of choosing the path of a hero.

Lucy: I can relate. I don't read comic books, but I heard that line from my brother.

Tony: Glad you've done enough studies to learn that. Come with me, I'm gonna show you something.

Tony leads Lucy someplace in the facility, Lola too was overhearing them as they walked away. She then pursue them quietly. Somewhere, in storage room, Tony and Lucy walks past the many creates, soon Tony leads her to a dead end. Lucy then was wondering why they're here for and what Tony is trying to show her.

Lucy: What is you're trying to show me?

Tony: Wanna see something cool?

He then pulls a small remote from his pocket and press it, sudden the wall they were facing opened to revealed the iron suit that Lucy remembered from their first encounter. Her eyes widened only slightly from the sight of the suit. Soon, Tony walks towards the suit as the eyes and chest piece glows. The armor opens up, and Tony turns 180 and enters armor from behind. He easily makes the right positions to enter the armor. Once in, the armor then covers the front part. Soon the helmet is hold by a robotic arm as it pieces the helmet from the sides and the mask then gets placed in front of face as the eyes glows. He walks towards Lucy.

Iron Man: What do you think? Cool, Awesome, Incredible?

Lucy: I'll admit, I was slightly surprised by that.

The front mask then opens revealing Tony's face.

Tony: I always the kicks from others. But you, a new reaction. Nothing I've seen before.

Lucy: So you wanted to show me your suit in front of me?

Tony: Yes. I've created many types of armors to many types of attacks and defense systems. I even develop new types of tricks into my new armors from past battle experiences.

Lucy: That's very clever.

Tony: Thanks. But to be real, I didn't just wanted to show my armor, I... kinda also wanted to hope you could uh, let you show me your... armor.

Lucy was only slightly shocked by his response to her. She wasn't sure what he was wanting to know about her powers.

Lucy: Why do you want to know how I turn to my true form?

Tony: I just want to see if you could trust me enough on your little secret. I let you in on mine, so if you and your mentors trust me, then I'd be kind enough to know your powers.

Now seeing the true words of the great Tony Stark, she did wonder if she should show him her true form again. She first thought that she should ask Shulk and Taylor about this, even though they too could've heard their entire conversation and seen Tony put on his suit, she still believes she should ask them.

Lucy (in her mind): Shulk, Taylor should we let him in our secret?

Shulk: He does not show any threat to you or us.

Taylor: From what we see, his soul is pure and slightly tainted with blood. But it's nowhere close to being dangerous. So, we believe it's better for you to decided whether to tell him or not.

Shulk: We will not be against it if you decide on revealing yourself to him.

Now hearing from them, she decided that he seem trusted enough to show her the true form of herself.

Lucy: Since you showed me your suit, I trust you enough with mines.

Her crystal lights up as a aura surrounds her as she morphs into her blade form. Her hat with the gray bow appears, her hair grows long, her dress forms around her. The light around her extinguished as her blade form is now visible for Tony to see.

Tony: Wow, nice form. Odd to know that a goth little girl like you wears a dress that makes you look like a princess. Or, mostly like a maid?

Lucy: Really?

She glances around her dress.

Lucy: Now that you said it, it almost looks like a maid outfit.

Tony: Hey I was just talking nonsense, don't think about that too much.

Lucy: Fine. So, is there any reason why you and me decided to reveal our, "other selves" to each other?

Tony: Yeah. Can we take this to the roof?

Lucy: I guess.

An open hatch reveals over them as Iron Man fly through it, Lucy just jumps up through it. Lola had overheard the conversation and witness Iron Man and Lucy's true form. She was very shocked by they're super secret powers, mainly Lucy.

Lola: So I was right, you had powers and that explains the cold around you! So you planning on being a superhero, not gonna lie, I was thinking I'd catch Lincoln doing that since he reads those comic books, but what does it have to do with the other guy. Not gonna lie as well, his metal suit looks cool, I'd like one for myself. Ahh, what am I doing, gotta stay focused, they're heading up to the roof, gotta find someway to get up their.

At the roof, Tony and Lucy are sitting across the edge of roof as Tony is still in his armor but without the helmet.

Lucy: So you mean to tell me that this is the base of your superhero team that saves the world and where some can live in?

Tony: True. Everything we need is here. In truth, we originally had a base downtown in New York. But I sold it for reasons I don't want to disclose.

Lucy: Interesting to hear. I wanna be honest, I never believed becoming a superheroes could actually be something you could do, I always thought they're just fictional stories.

Tony: We all could never know what fiction or not. I mean, you admit you never believed in superheroes but I can guess you believe in vampires and werewolves.

Lucy: If it's your own genius that makes you know everything, then I don't need to say how you found out much about me.

Tony: I don't do research like that. I do it by observation and/or track records.

Lucy watch the sight of the woods as the wind blew across her.

Lucy: Can I ask something, Tony?

Tony: Lay it on me.

Lucy: Why do you take up the name Iron Man?

Tony turn slight away from Lucy. She believes that it probably wasn't right to ask him that question.

Lucy: Never mind, forget it. I probably shouldn't know.

Tony: No, it's fine. Just... sometimes it hurts to relive the memories. I'll tell you.

Tony takes a deep breath before starting.

Tony: Okay so, I was born in May 29, 1970. I was a billionaire industrialist, a former CEO of Stark Industries. I also was brash but brilliant inventor, as well as a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. All I ever cared about was my business and my being the next big thing. I enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until one day I traveled to Afghanistan to demonstrate a fleet of my Jericho missiles, the ones you seen in ones of my facilities, remember?

Lucy: Yeah, I remember. It's the reason why we're both here now.

Tony: Right. Anyway, after the demonstration, I was being escorted by the airport in a army truck until we were attacked. Most of them died but I nearly made it through, when I was trying to call for help one of my own bombs suddenly landed right near me, I tried to get away, but I was too slow and the bomb exploded right beside me. Though I was lucky to survive that, the results of the blast caused several pieces of shrapnel from into my chest, very close to my heart. I then lost consciousness at that moment.

Lucy couldn't imagine how worst that could've been for him to go through.

Tony: I later woke up some time to find a hooked up car battery into my his chest. I then found a man stand a distance from me, his name was Ho Yinsen, he explained that the electromagnet kept the shrapnel from entering my heart and killing me. He even went on to explain how we had once met in Bern during the 1990s, although I didn't remember much about that time. Then someone with a group of people entered the room. We were greeted by Abu Bakaar, he had Yinsen translate for me as he welcomed me to secret hideout as they reveal to be the greatest mass murderer in the entire history of the United States of America. Bakaar explained that he now wanted me to rebuild the Jericho missile for him, however I refused. After then, they tortured me by drowning me in freezing water repeatedly. They then toke me outside of the cave where Bakaar showed me how the Ten Rings had an incredible supply of my own weapons, which were being used against the United States Armed Forces, this horrified me completely. He told me that they had all the materials needed to build a Jericho missile, he also promised that if I began immediately and once done, I would be set free. So I agreed to the job.

Lucy: I guess that even though you agreed to do it, you still didn't want to actually give it to them or trusted them.

Tony: So this tells me you seem movies and tv shows that had captivated prisoners involvement.

Lucy: Only a few.

Tony: So, I knew that whether I develop the weapons or not I'd be dead in a week, regardless. So, I had that week to think of something. And I did. I had Yinsen help me on my escape plan. I needed enough materials for what I was first building. First, it wasn't the armor, I needed to improve my condition. I managed to create a miniaturized Arc Reactors, the ones you also seen from my facility and the big one you also saw too. It was used to supply energy to the electromagnet protecting my heart. After then, I began to plan out our escape plan. For some time, I build up the suit and we had to finish it as quick as we could before the deadline. Once we finished building the armor, we then started fitting the armor onto me. To power up the armor, we downloaded the power from my arc reactors into my suit. We knew that the Ten Rings would catch onto us, so we planted ahead our traps to kill off anyone who came to check us. Once the suit was powering up, I wantec Yinsen to follow behind me when we make our escape, but, he knew that the download needed more time finish so, he went and bought me some time, despite my orders. And to real, if it weren't for him buying me time, I probably wouldn't be standing here now, and Iron Man wouldn't exist.

Lucy: He probably was good man to give his own life for you.

Tony: Funny you say that, the last thing he said to me was, "don't waste your life."

Lucy looks down by those words from a man who died for Tony.

Tony: With the extra time he brought me, the suit was fully powered up and I made my way through the cave. Putting down everything the Ten Rings threw at me. Right when I got the exit of the cave, I encountered Yinsen, mortally wounded. I was to distracted by what happened to him, that I didn't see one of the leaders about to shoot me with a rocket launcher. Thankful, Yinsen warned me and I managed to dodge it. I then returned to favor to him by shooting him back, collapsing him into the rubble. I tried to get Yinsen up on his feet, mainly because he told me before that he had a family and he was going to see them when he leaves. But he revealed to me that they were dead, and was now going to see them. He begged me to leave him like that, because he wanted it. I honored his decision, not until thanking him for saving my life. That was when he said his last words. I then marched through the entrance to be greeted by solders who tried to stop me, but as usual, they had no chance. I burnt every one of them as well as my own weapons they had around hideout. I managed to fly away before the hideout exploded. Not long then, my friend Rhodey found me and brought me back home. Once back, I wanted a cheeseburger before calling press meeting. At the meeting, declared that my company would now, and for the foreseeable future, will no longer manufacture military weapons. Though my stock marketing was plummeting, I made my decision.

Lucy: Okay, but how was it that the weapons was still around your facilities despite your statement on stopping weapon development?

Tony: I just let people see what my weapons used to be when they were still around, and some of them are used to go to my armors or planned to be moved to the Damage Control Units. But back to my origin story, I spent months in my own mansion, improving my armor design. Refining its size, movement, and flight capability far beyond the original design. I recall that Mark 1 didn't have better flight capacity since it crashed when I escaped from the cave. After a couple of testing, I then finished creating my next armor which I dubbed Mark 2. I took it out for flight check and it went fine. Well, except that I should have toke an account for the weight of the suit. When developing Mark 3, I wanted to improve icing and improve the flight controls further. It's was also then that I found the right model design for each of my every new upgrade armors. I've seen many people lives on the line and many individuals who had tricks on their hands. After many events like those, everyone started wondering who is Iron Man. To be real, that's how the name came to me. I then held a press conference where it was the discussion of Iron Man being involved with my industry and he is a personal bodyguard wearing the suit. But however, during the course of the conference, instead of sticking to the cards gave to me by... some agent from a governmental military counter-terrorism, I instead announced to the public that, I am, Iron Man.

Lucy: You actually told the whole world that you are Iron Man.

Tony: Yeah. Surprising?

Lucy: Well Yeah, because don't you worry that people would come after you because you told the whole world who you are.

Tony: There was two instances, the government demanded me turn over my technology to them to use for the military application. But I always refuse to allow them to use my techs seen from what I've seen beforehand. And someone who happens to be the son of physicist who helped my dad create the Arc Reactor, but lost it all due to his greediness. In a Monaco, I enter a race to live my remaining time I had since the palladium that I was using for my reactor in my chest was slowly killing me. But that doesn't matter to this story, while in the race the guy appeared right in the race track and used his own arc reactor that he developed to power his whiplash and tried to kill me. Though I managed to survive long enough without my armor, Happy, my limo driver saved me just long enough to let me suit up into my Mark 5 armor. Due to Mark 5 only having repulsor ray blasters it was barley helped much on him. But I did managed to defeat him, once he was taken, I toke his arc reactor and shatter it.

Lucy: Did you even learn who he was?

Tony: Yeah. His name was Ivan Vanko. He wanted to kill me for revenge for what my dad did to his dad. He was taken to life in prison, but like every villain, they don't stay behind those bar forever. Someone named Justin Hammer who owned a company similar to mines, broke him out and wanted him to make drones like my suits to make me look like a joke. He even fooled my friend Rhodey, who took my Mark 2 suit to modify it into the leader of the drones. But during the time, someone from high up revealed to me that I haven't found all the elements to use to replace palladium. Thanks to my dad, I managed to find it. But during the time, I learned that Ivan escape prison and is still attempting to get his revenge on me. I trace the call from him to be somewhere in New York. With no time to spare, I adjusted the New Arc Reactor into my chest and finished developing Mark 6. Once there, I tried to get answers from Justin and hoped to get the people out of there fast, but Ivan expected me to show up and the party then started. He commanded all the drones to attack me, as well as the suit that Rhodey was in. I managed to free him from Ivan's control but that was when he showed up with his new armor. It was a struggle but me and Rhodey managed to defeat him again. But he... annihilated himself by trying to blow up every drone and his own with a huge radiation. Do you remember the women who gave your class the tour around my facility?

Lucy: Yes. I remember her. Pepper, right?

Tony: Yes, well, I saved her life a few times back at those days and she discovered what I am too. She and I are now dating. And I'm thinking of engaging with her.

Lucy: That's very nice. Hope you have a great chance with her.

Tony: Thanks. So after that event, around 2012, a threat happened that year when a being from a place of golden palaces and hammers planned on taking over earth with a power cube and with an alien armor. Me and a soldier, a Demi-God who happens to be he's step brother, a man with anger issues, a couple of master assassins were brought together to be this team of heroes. At first we got on each other's skins but after a loss of someone, we finally pulled together and started actually working together. We found him opening a portal at the top of my old towers in New York. We fought off the army as hard as we could. Eventually, the government fired a missile to destroy the whole city but I managed to direct it into the portal towards the power ship where they were coming from, and managed to destroy it. It put off all of the aliens, and I barely managed to make back through the portal. After capturing the rain deer, putting his staff away back to SHIELD and the cube with our thunder god partner with his brother. We had some Shawarma, and then disbanded for the time being. But after lots of time, that battle got me hard that I started having mental struggle. I couldn't sleep, and anytime I did I always had nightmares. But it got worse when a new threat came. It was known as the Mandarin. Learning that some guy named Aldrich Killian was working with the Mandarin, I tried to threaten him to reveal where his boss is, but I much later learned that he was the Mandarin and he had heat powers. He kidnapped Pepper and the President. Me and Rhodey made our way in as he got the president out of the area and I tried to save Pepper. At first I thought I failed to save her, but I should have known she wouldn't die that easily. She also was the one who, put Killian down. I managed to get help to fix her up from the condition Killian gave her. And I also used those resources to help remove the remaining shrapnels in my chest. After then I continue to help with our team, after some events, I somewhat had a vision of an event where the same alien threat happened again, only this time, we failed to stop it. After seeing that vision, I had the idea to create a suit of armor around the world to protect all life on earth. I dubbed the project, Ultron Program.

Lucy: So, is it safe to guess that the project went wrong? Or horribly wrong?

Tony: Horribly wrong. It turned into a living A.I. that wanted to destroy all life on earth as possible. With us as team, with twins that had the able to run like the speed of light, and one that had the ability to use telekinesis. And our own android who possessed a synthetic body made from vibranium created by Ultron and a powerful stone that was related to the power cube. We put a stop to it, the cost was a small town called Sokovia. We went on to building this facility, but then the year later, after so many incidents involving us, the government decided on presented to us the Sokovia Accords, a document which required the Avengers to operate under the supervision of an United Nations panel. For what I done from creating Ultron, I decided to sign the accords. I hoped that rest of the team would do the same, but some didn't. Now half of the Avengers are now locked away or on the run.

Lucy: Must be a rough time to keep the team the way it is without everyone who was around from the very beginning.

Tony: It's true. For the time now I've been mentoring another kid who's also special like you. Except that he's probably 14, I think. And he wants lots of attention compared to you.

Lucy: I didn't know that you were mentoring another person. And he too has superpowers? I feel like I'm in one of those comic books my brother reads.

Tony: It's real, kid. You just need to know how and what you want to use them for.

Lucy places her hands together in front of her crystal.

Tony: Well, that's my whole story. Would you care to tell me yours?

Believing she could easily trust Tony, and Shulk and Taylor approving everything on him, she decided she will tell him her side of the story. Unbeknownst to them, Lola managed to get to top of the roof and took cover behind and air vent.

Lucy: I was born somewhere in 2008, I was the seventh born child in my family of eleven and the sixth daughter in my family. Before becoming this, I was interested in supernatural stuff. You ever heard of the tv show Arggh?

Tony: Never heard of that. In fact, why is it called that? It sounds dumb.

Lucy: It actually stands for Academy For Really Good Ghost Hunters.

Tony: Okay that sounds even more dumber then before.

Lucy: Back to topic, my likes that show and still watches it today. But to me, I choose to look into supernatural aspects of ghost. As I grew up, I became interested in monsters types vampires, werewolves ext. In truth, my true hair color is actually blonde, but I dyed my hair to black to reprise on my love of darkness. In my old appearance, I had shorter hair with my hair covering both my eyes. There actually was a reason why I had my eyes covered, my parents told that when I was baby I always stared at them, which made them uncomfortable, so they grew my hair behind my eyes.

Tony: Okay, if I had someone who always creepily stares at me at everything I'm doing, then I would just lock them in their room and tell them I'll sell their toys if they continue to do that.

Lucy: Wow, that's sounds like some good parenting advice. I should tell my parents this, it might work on the twins and Lisa. Anyway forget all that, in my family, I'm known as the ghost in the family. And I don't mean that as a metaphor, anytime I talk or walk around near them and speak they jump in fright by my voice. It's like... they didn't realize I was just standing there in front of them without noticing.

Tony: You sure that true, because I'm gonna think they need to see an eye doctor and have their earrings checked.

Lucy: I'm doubting that could help. But back to topic, how I'm now like this, it started when me and my friend Haiku decided to help finish a spirits last wish before he could pass on. After we finished, she left to attend other businesses of hers, so when she left, I decided to call other types of spirits who could be around. But what I found was, my mentors. They said that they've watched me for a long time as they knew what I've been doing for a long time. They told me that what I do is not right as some of those spirits are potentially demons trying to take over mortals souls by possessing them. And I am easy target to them. They even prove it true when they reveal one that was close to speaking with me that turned out to be a powerful and terrifying demon. Their job was to protect mortals from their own evil kind from taking souls from them or taking it over with their swords called the Monados. For punishment, they toke the souls of Haiku and my family. They planned to locked them away in a dark realm with no possible way of seeing the light again. I begged them not to, but as every situation like this, it wouldn't be that easy to change their minds. But after some pleading and begging, they decided their will to give me a chance if I made an offer. In return for Haiku and my family's lives, I'd have to give up my own mortality into becoming what they call a Blade. They'd rip my heart out of my chest and replace it with a crystal with an elemental power. And it would also change my appearance with it in my chest. They told me it could've changed my skin color, rearrange my organs, change my hair, my attitude, my likings, and my new life. Along with an extended life, and give me a weakness to heat. When I woke to the next day, with my family saying that they recently gave me a new makeover. I even discovered what my powers were. The demons cast a spell to make them believe that they were the ones who gave me the new look. They even explain how my powers work and suggest that I practice using it. They even told me that they I could see them as my mentors. They even made me promise that I wouldn't disclose my powers to anyone, if I did, they'd kill whoever I told and myself as well. But you managed to find out that n your own, but they didn't do anything because they see that you're trusted enough with my secret. Probably because of you being Iron Man.

Tony: I'm honored that they trust me.

Lucy: Probably should because they're very powerful and very strange. So back to the story, I practice learning my powers as well as my staff, and during that time that was when we met, and after some time later, I started mastering my powers and by then I first used them in the battle before, and you came and... the rest you're caught up.

With Lola.

Lola: Ohhh, So you got your powers by your ghost friends, or demons whatever, and this explains why you're cold around us. Even this is your ultimate form! I'll admit, you look more like a maid then a princess. And you have a powerful magic wand and also explains why you have this look and why we think we gave you it. Ohh, this is so good!

Back with to two.

Tony: Nice to know how we each get to know how we're on the path of heroes.

Lucy: True, but I also need to ask, why did you bring me here for?

Tony: Not just to help see if you are planning on investing into the Stark Internship but if you wanna considering joining the Avengers.

Lucy: Really?! Why?

Tony: Mainly because with you alongside this team, since half of them are gone from public view, the world could be a safer place with more members.

Lucy: Okay, but is their any offers to this? Do I have to move here?

Tony: Most likely, I can give you a better teaching to get a good shot at the internship and I could be your human mentor. I could teach you more about becoming a hero and possibly try to see if you could become better then me.

Lucy: Better then you?

Tony: Never mind that. And I can give you your own quarters that you can decorate it whatever you like.

Lucy: And I take that I can't tell nor take my family here.

Tony: No. This place highly prohibited from anyone aside from those who have access by being a member of team, some who have connections with us or agents and ext. And mainly because you can have someplace to go where you can be after your family learns what you are.

Lucy: What makes you think my family will find out about my powers?

Tony: Didn't you say before that your crystal extends your lifespan longer? By the time you hit 9 years, which it's technically 10 years later, some of siblings will hit their teenage years and you'll be looking like a 9 year old instead of a teen. Your family will start wondering why you haven't you aged in the slightest. How will you explain it?

Thinking of what he told her, he does have a point. She knows she'll be looking like an eight year old for a while and when the years pass, her siblings will be growing up while she remains an eight year old. They'll eventually try to figure out what with her and discover her powers. She never thought of this expect to come in the future. Knowing that she wants to protect them by keeping them from knowing her secret, she believes the offer Tony's giving her might be something she really needs. However, she's unsure whether her family will still accept her as what she is now and Shulk and Taylor will allow them to know her secret without them telling anyone else.

Lucy: I never thought of that, I guess I'm thankful you gave the info, but I don't know if I want to just leave them because of my powers. Who knows, maybe my mentors will then let them know my secret and they're willing to still see me as their child/sister with this power.

Tony: You could be right, but I'm just giving you this incase the other outcome doesn't go good.

Lucy: I'm glad you understand. Can say now that, I would want give it more time to decide on what I want.

Tony: I'd still would've told you that you'd still have the time decide on it. But, I think we should still keep in touch, in case we need to speak about anything that comes around.

Lucy: It's by phone number right?

Tony: Yeah, I'm mean we don't have communicators.

With Lola...

Lola: This is so good! Now that I know everything you're hiding, I'll be able to show everyone you secret and how the guy with you is actually a superhero. But I need to find the perfect position to expose your secret, since telling everyone won't work.

As Lola moved down from the roof and Lucy and Tony were also leaving the roof, a droid mysteriously appeared invisibly and floated away. Next day later, Happy took Lucy back home, while Lola snuck into the plane and limo. While heading home, Lucy wondered what cause the team to disband and who were they. She even thought of how to keep her act as her normal self to her family before deciding to reveal the truth to them or run away from them. She even questioned if Shulk and Taylor will allow her to reveal herself to her family without breaking her oath.

Lucy: Would it be selfish if choice not to join team and right to reveal myself to my family and break my oath?

Shulk: Well, you just let some of humans who are in danger suffer without assisting them with your powers, and if we can see that the outcome of your exposure to your family, it may differ our decision.

Taylor: But for now, just keep it between us and Iron Man.

The two demon then gets a vision of a battle taking place in a small village with Lucy being part of it. Right as it ends they then believe it's may be almost time to step in. Meanwhile, someplace else, the same CEO Obadiah, was watching a footage video, that turned out to be the footage of Tony and Lucy talking to each other on the roof.

Obadiah: Glad to see you telling her about your crazy adventures as that tin can, but it's more better to hear her own side of the story.

While still watching, he discovers Lola hiding behind them and listening to their conversation. He even hears her plan to expose her secret to their family. Obadiah then smiles menacingly.

Obadiah: Oh this is gonna be interesting.


	13. Party Pasture

One week on after going to New York and witnessing the Avengers Headquarters, knowing Tony really is Iron Man and is willing to be her human mentor into possibility becoming a member of the team, Lucy returns home and carries on her life as usual with no one suspecting her, aside from Lola but she believes no one is interested in what's she's getting on. Around Friday evening, she was reading her Vampire of Melancholia novel as her family sees as usual. Lynn was play hockey with her roller blades as she was carefully not going to rough with her sister in the room.

Lynn: Loud cross the red line, she gets clear shot, she lines up the take, she shoots... and Scores! 2-0!

Lynn then blades out of the room as she makes a sudden crash. Lucy overheard it from the room.

Lori: Lynn! I told not to play hockey in the house! As well as playing with roller skates!

Lynn: The game needs more spices. Besides, it was just the vase, and it's not even scratched.

Lori: You're lucky it's not damaged, but I'm still in charge when mom and dad are out for the night so you should know when to listen to me!

Lynn: You're no fun.

Lori: I am fun! You just don't know anything about be responsible!

Soon Lori's phones ring and she answers it in a flash.

Lori: Bobby-booboobear! It's great to hear you again! Sorry, gimme a second I gotta go somewhere more quite.

Lori goes downstairs as Lynn gives a smile.

Lynn: Thank you, Bobby.

Lynn continues to play hockey. Then Lana pogo sticking across the hallway as her animal friends follow her. She then enters Lynn and Lucy's room as her animals runs past her as she falls back while the animals hides underneath each bed. This got Lucy slight attention.

Lana: Sorry Lucy, I'm still training them. Hehe.

Lucy: Doesn't really matter, as long as they stay away from my coffins, and Lynn's sandwiches she left under her bed. If they go out, Lynn's gonna chew on me.

Lana: Don't worry about it, I'll explain everything to her if it happens.

Lucy: Thanks.

Soon the animals comes out of each beds and makes run out of the room.

Lana: Hey! You guys come back here!

Lana chases after them as an explosion happens in Lisa and Lily's room. After a couple of seconds, Lisa comes out of the her room.

Lisa: Well, that experiment went down the drain. Gonna need to back into the prints to see what not went right.

After then, a loud music volume is heard across Lucy's room. She believes Luna is playing her music with very loud again. As the noises around the house progresses, she closes her novel and gets off her bed.

Lucy: I'll finish this book some other time.

As she walks down the hallway passing through the loud music, Luan making jokes with Mr. Coconuts, Lynn still playing hockey, Lana pogoing with her animal friends and Lily painting on the wall. Lincoln then came by towards the stairs and noticed Lucy going to the stairs as well.

Lincoln: Hey Lucy, what you doing?

Lucy: Nothing really. You head out somewhere?

Lincoln: Girl Jordan invited me and Clyde to her huge party tonight. This time she's having a band play out her party with a high flat-screen tv around the party.

Lucy: Wasn't that the party where you, Clyde, Rusty and Zach sneaked our from Liam's slumber party to attend and ended humiliating yourselves at?

Lincoln: I'd wished you hadn't bring that up, but yes. This time I'm bring my swim shorts with extra clothes in case the same events transpires again. As well as Clyde.

Lucy: Sounds like you both are prepared to save yourselves from humiliation again.

Lincoln: Yes we are. Hey, you wanna come with us, there's also gonna be a group performance called, "Nightside Dread" that's gonna play their own dark and sorrow some song. I think you like it.

Lucy: Well, since it's always usual at home, even if there was no goth band performing in this party I think I still would've asked if I could come.

Lincoln: Great, you might wanna pack a swimsuit if you're gonna go swimming.

Lucy: I doubt I'm gonna go swimming, which in my term, floating but in case, alright.

Later on, Lincoln, Clyde and Lucy arrived at Girl Jordan's backyard. The place was same as Lincoln and Clyde remembered from last time, aside that there was now as mini platform stage across the field of her backyard with a flatscreen behind the stage.

Clyde: Now this time, we're going to the best two hours of our elementary school time!

Lincoln: You got it right buddy, let's meet up at 10:30, everyone got it?

Lucy: Understood.

Clyde: You got it.

Lincoln: Now if you guys will excuse me, I got a canon ball record to defend.

As Lincoln and Clyde heads off, Lucy decides to head to the buffet table. Although she wasn't planning on eating anything, she decided to check out on what everyone's mind was on. She sees that the drinks they served were fruit punch, which looks alike the homemade blood she makes. She decides to take one and goes to watch Lincoln on a diving board as his opponent Molly is watching in judgement. She sees him jumps off the diving board doing two flips before landing face first in the water. His head then pops out of the water and draws attention to Molly.

Clyde: Nice one buddy! So much more epic then your last one!

Lincoln: Yes! Beat that Molly!

Molly: Oh you are asking for it now, Loud!

While Molly was approaching the diving board, Lucy turns back to buffet table and sees Rusty and Zach talking to each other. She then heads towards them.

Rusty: Have you seen the video about that spider guy stopped that speeding car with his bare hands! It's so awesome! I wonder how he does it?

Zach: I think he might be someone that came from a dying planet and he was born with them.

Lucy: Hey guys, what are you talking about?

The hear Lucy speaking to them from across and they turn to her.

Rusty: Oh, we're talking about this video that was posted on the internet. It's about this guy who use spider type webbings and can climb up buildings like an actual spider and is so strong that he was able to stop a speeding car with his hands!

Zach: He's so awesome! I wonder who he is and how he does this!

Lucy was surprise to know that their are even more heroes out there in this world. She wonders if any of them could come together when there ever be a world threatening event. Going back to what Rusty and Zach were talking.

Lucy: Do guys read comic books? From what my brother talk about them, most usually get their powers by accidents. I wouldn't be surprised if he got it from developing the equipment from some event or a crazy experiment gave him the abilities to do that stuff.

Zach: If all that is true, I gotta start listening to those comic books Lincoln reads.

Rusty: Hey, since Lincoln will be done with his cannonball record challenge, let's ask him.

Zach: Let's go!

Once left at the table, someone in suit come right up to the table right beside Lucy. He serves himself a drink as Lucy takes notice. She finds it strange that a grown man in a suit is hanging around in kids party. She wonders if this guy happens to be Girl Jordan's dad and he's has a heavy business job. While paying no attention to him, he stands aside from her and takes a sip from his drink. After then, he draws his attention towards her.

???: It's relaxing to be away from long, stressful hours from watching over the neighborhood. Isn't that right?

She turns her eyes to the direction of his face.

Lucy: I can vouch for that, even though I can't picture it.

???: Reasonable.

Lucy: So, I take that, you must be Girl Jordan's dad?

???: No I'm not. In fact I don't have kids.

Lucy: Oh, then my bad.

???: It's no problem.

Lucy: Not to be offensive, but it's strange to see a man in suit hanging around a kids party.

???: You're not wrong, but with hand work on checking certain things, it can get rough.

Lucy: True.

???: Nice chatting with you, miss. Name's Phil Coulson.

Lucy: Nice to meet you Phil. I'm Lucy Loud.

Phil: Pleasure to meet you Lucy.

Lucy: So, what brings you here, besides easing off?

Phil: Since you don't seem like a kid who gets how a guy like me does, I'll tell you. Around this neighborhood, there's this meeting with a guy who happens to be part of Stark Industry discussing the charity event happen around Malibu. I'm just there to keep a watch on any "inconspicuous" going around the event. The place is located five house across the street from here. One of the CEO of Stark Industry, Obadiah Stane is there hailing the event. If want to, you can get a glimpse of it from a couple of meters from there.

While listen to what Phil was talking about, Lucy turns to face the direction were there are various game activities, and takes notices of a kid she recognizes. It happen to Rocky watching a couple of kids playing soccer. She feels like talking to him, so she turns backs to Phil and awaits for him finish.

Lucy: I'll guess I'll take a look at the event. It's was nice talking to you Phil.

Phil: You too, Lucy.

Phil and Lucy both walks away as Lucy up towards Rocky. He doesn't notice her coming as she stands across him.

Lucy: Hi Rocky, it's been some quite time since we last talked.

He hears her voice and turns to her direction.

Rocky: Oh, hi Lucy. I didn't think you would be here at a party like this.

Lucy: You not wrong, but I really felt like I needed to get out of house from my loud family. So my brother told about this party in which before he and your brother as well as their other friends came once before and turned to train wreck.

Rocky: I know. I still have the video from that party. Rusty doesn't even know that I have it.

Lucy: It was pretty funny. But anyway, what brings you here?

Rocky: Despite, the food, pool, activities and stuff, I secretly hoping Rusty tries to flirt with girls here and humiliates himself like that party before. His allergy face was priceless.

Lucy: I can vouch. Do you want to hang out?

Rocky: Sure.

They begin with playing with the air hockey board, they played in a fair game and very friendly to each other. Listening to a music jam as Rocky busts down as Lucy watches him in amusement. They also check out some tattoo station where Rusty attached some tattoos on him to impress girls. Which also amused Rocky. They watch Lincoln attempt his record for his cannonball diving. The dive watch so big that the splash waves passed over edge of the pool. Rocky managed to step away from splash just in time, but Lucy didn't, as she got wet.

Rocky: Oh, uh that's uh, sorry uh.

Lucy: I don't really care that much.

Lincoln emerges out of the pool as he sees Lucy wet.

Lincoln: Oh, sorry about that Lucy. I really had to defend my record.

Lucy: It's fine Lincoln. Proud that you saved your record.

Lincoln: Thank you very much, Lucy and in your face Molly!

Said Lincoln as Molly looked at him very intimidated.

Soon they decided to watch a movie that Girl Jordan prepared in her living room. It happened to be a scary movie about a creepy man who haunts during the Halloween time. Around the scene where the kill pins the victim against the wall and stabs him. The whole gang watch jumped in wild from the part.

Younger Girl: Jezz, why did he think to do that? Even I wouldn't have felt right to open that closet.

Rocky: That's because he doesn't brother to take knowledge of the situation of the events happening around place. They always decide to check out strange events without even giving a second thought. How do you think the main characters survive these movies. It's one of the rules.

Girl Jordan: What rules?

Rocky got surprised by Girl Jordan questioning him about the so called, 'rules'.

Rocky: Wha... Pause the movie!

Girl Jordan paused the movie as Rocky stood up as he walked up over the crowd of kids.

Rocky: Jezz, you guys don't know the rules?!

Zach: I gotta a guy who likes to dress in ruggy overalls just because he likes them.

Lucy: Actually, I think what he's talking about is the rules of surviving a horror movie.

Rocky: That's right, Lucy.

She then stands up as she walks up besides Rocky.

Rocky: Now listen, there many certain rules that one must follow in order to successfully survive a horror movie. For instance, 1: Never split up! Always stick as a group. Splitting up causes the killer or killers' to pick everyone off one by one.

Some Boy: Cool! Now the next time my brothers play hide and seek, we'll split up as always.

The crowd howled at the responses.

Lucy: It is true. Watch the movie The Purge, you'll see that rule is true. Another rule is, Never ask "Who's There?", or "Is someone there?" when hearing a strange noise from somewhere. The worst case scenario is to go there and investigate the noise.

Another Boy: I think I heard something in backyard, I'm gonna go call out who it is and probably check it out.

The entire crowd yelled out, "Uh-no!" at that kid's response.

Lucy: Fine. It's your funeral.

Rocky: Okay, now #3: Always be armed. In case you fell like you're situations such as getting stalked by killer, always have weapon with you.

Some Girl: Okay then, I be sure I bring my iron chain ball for now on.

Most kids laughed at that.

Lucy: Even with that iron ball, you need to be very skillful at using. Next, Always takes warnings seriously. If anyone gives any advice on surviving or the situation itself, always take it serious. You'll never know if the advice actually save your life.

Liam: That's good hear. The advice you two are given us all will surly helps all.

Said Liam sarcastically. After some time of Rocky and Lucy explaining the many rules of surviving a horror movie and the crowd breaking each rule one by one, Rocky ends it with this less common rule.

Rocky: Okay, and I'll end it with this, whatever else, never ever ever under any circumstances say, "I'll be right back.", cause you wouldn't be back.

As Rocky explains this, Girl Jordan gets up from the sofa and walks towards the hall to the kitchen.

Girl Jordan: I'm gonna get more snacks for all of us, you guys want any?

Lucy: Sure why not.

Girl Jordan: I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!

The crowd howls from Girl Jordan's response as she backs out through the hallway.

Rocky: See, you break most or any major laws of horror films and you end up dead.

The gang continues to watch the movie. After the movie was finished, everyone else head off to do other things. Lucy and Rocky decided to hang around by the garage where Lincoln and his friends hid in the last party before.

Lucy: I really caught my interest when you explain that you know much about on how to survive horror movies.

Rocky: I've seen much movies know how characters die and how some are able to survive. My brother couldn't even finish watch one entire movie without fainting.

Lucy: Same goes for my brother and his friend. They made themselves go to a haunted horror house after tell some kids at our school that they meet them there so they wouldn't be known from as big chickens. They asked me and my sisters to help her them prepare for event.

Rocky: And how'd that go?

Lucy: Not good. They are real frighty cats. They easily get terrified at anything, even when Lily was making a wolf howl in her wolf jammies, they scream in fright.

Rocky: Wow, and I thought Rusty could easily get scared by someone just lightly tapping on his shoulder.

They both laughed. After then, they both looked at each other for at least six seconds until Rocky broke the silence.

Rocky: Okay uh, this is kinda weird.

Lucy: You're not wrong. So, has anything interesting has come up that you wanna talk about?

Rocky: I discovered how to create a fake realistic liver using paper mache.

Lucy: Seriously?! You gotta show me someday.

Rocky: You got it. Also, have you heard the news about a young girl who has the power of ice and dresses in black?

Lucy: Yeah I heard that. It's really interesting to here things like this going on around our town.

Rocky: That's true.

Soon, things got quite again, Lucy started to walk closer to him until Rocky spoke out.

Rocky: I think I need some punch.

Lucy backed away from the sudden spoke.

Lucy: I think I would need one too.

Lucy walks away to get she and Rocky a drink.

Rocky: For my drink, can you put a least a few ice. I really can't send them around my lips.

Back at party around the buffet table, Lucy prepared the punches for her and Rocky. Before take them back to Rocky, Clyde come by to her.

Clyde: Hey Lucy, I gotta ask, is it true that you're taking the Stark Industry internship?

Lucy: Yeah. Why is that?

Clyde: I just thinking that it's so cool that you're taking this type career path. I always thought you were going to a priest.

Lucy: Things changes when the years passes.

Clyde: That's true, but also did you know that they used to make weapons around their company?

Lucy: Yeah I know that too. But the guy who owns the company, Tony Stark, he order a shut down of all weapon development in 2008. He said it was because some terrorist group called "The Ten Rings" used their weapons to cause harm and destruction to many regions around Afghanistan.

After saying this to Clyde, she noticed he went silence for at three seconds until he finally.

Clyde: Huh, really, it's weird to heard after I overheard a conversation in one neighborhood that there was a shipment going to that region.

This instantly got Lucy surprised to hear this. She knows that Tony wanted to stop weapon production around Stark Industry but she now hears that the company approved a shipment to Afghanistan. She turned to face Clyde.

Lucy: Is this true?! W-w-w-who did you heard it from?!

Clyde: I don't know, just from some bald guy with a black and gray beard said that he approved of it because he wanted to protect the guy you mentioned before. And I think he also said that he locked him out when he filed the injunction against him.

Lucy could already guess what Clyde is talking about.

Lucy: I gotta go. I'll see around Clyde.

Lucy hurriedly walk out the party and heading to the streets of the neighborhood to search for a house that has many adults surrounding the place. She finds it just five house away from Girl Jordan's house, just as Phil said to her before. She heads just for the place. Seeing there aren't any guards around, she looks around to find the guy she met near Dairy Land who appears to be part of Stark Industry and doesn't consider the consequences of giving them out to dangerous people. While someplace else, Obadiah Stane was interviewing with reporters.

Obadiah: Weapons manufacturing is only

one small part of what Stark Industries

is all about, and our partnership

with the fire and rescue community. What would we be without them.

After the interview, the reporters walked away as Obadiah turn away to the opposition direction to attend more important things until something caught his eye. He noticed the same goth little girl walking around the area seemingly looking for something. He approaches her.

Obadiah: Oh hello there. I wonder who invited you to come here.

Lucy heard his and turns to face him.

Lucy: It's you, Obadiah right?

Obadiah: Yes.

Lucy: Okay one, there's no guards keeping an eye on anyone coming around here to notice a kid walking here and two I've noticed that there's been a shipment of weapons going to Afghanistan. I even know that Mr. Stark was once attacked and held hostage by the Ten Rings. Even he said that company has shut down on weapon development. I also heard that you approved of the shipment. And removed Mr. Stark from the company.

Obadiah was really surprised that Tony told her much about his history to take full consideration on this.

Obadiah: Listen child, you're young, you don't know how business works.

Lucy: Yeah but I know that sell weapons to criminals is wrong!

Obadiah: Well that's why we have our own defense weaponry. You're starting to act much like Tony, always naïve. Why do you think I filed that injunction against him. It's was to protect him. And you. Trust me, you discover the truth one day. As well as Tony.

Obadiah walked down to the streets with more reporters surrounding him as Lucy stood where he and her were before staring at him in utter shock and horror. Meanwhile, Rocky was still waiting for Lucy to arrive back with his punch as he was waiting for quite some time.

Rocky: Jezz, how long does it take for one girl to get two glasses of punch and to come back?! I'm gonna miss curfew at this rate!


	14. Unfinished Business

The next day after the party, Lucy happens to be watching the news about the attack on Gulmira on her laptop.

Katherine: This is Katherine Mulligan here reporting living miles away from the outskirts of a village called Gulmira. In this 15-mile hike from the village which can now only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness. Farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power.

As Lucy watch the broadcast, she was using a glass filled with water to focus her anger of what she's seeing from the attack towards the glass.

Katherine: Behind me are group of villagers who are now having to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant.

The screen shows gunfire towards a village as the group seems to be using them to break through. Lucy then forms a fist on her right as the water in the glass froze completely.

Katherine: The recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Ten Rings.

The screens then pans towards Raza by who smokes his cigar as he seems to be glancing at the camera.

Katherine: As you can see, these men are

heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way. We now come to to a villager who was driven away by his home from the Ten Rings. Tell me please, how do feel of being forced away from your home?

Afghanistan Man: (Speaking in Afghanistan) "It sad, I'm separated from my family, which I can assume are killed. What could cruel, selfish being could give these awful people the power to take away everything we had."

Katherine: As see now, with no political will

or international pressure, there's only a little bit hope for these refugees. Now around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who seems be kidnapped by insurgents, which has a choice of either forced to join their military or be killed.

Lucy gets off the her seat a walks away by two shorts steps until stop across a statue of gobin she kept across her bed.

Katherine: Desperate refugees clutch

yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. Across from is a child who asks a simple question, "Where are my mother and father?"

Lucy channels her powers to form a small and sharp ice spare in front of her. She then points the sharp end right towards the statue and flies it towards the statue. The spare was somehow so strong that it forced through the right eye of the statue, leaving a small hole with cracks formed around it. Lucy was in complete surprise by how strong that icicle was to break through a statue like that.

Katherine: There's very little hope

for these refugees, refugees who can only wonder and I too ask who, if anyone, will help.

She looks at the mirror next to her, she looks at her own reflection for a short time until looking back at the statue. She forms more icicles and fires them at the statue and with a her own mirror as they break through them as is they were nothing. Later on, she hid the statue and the shattered mirror in the basement, and after taking care of it. She heads back to her room and checks on her phone to only check what time is it, only to notice a message that was send to her that was blocked. She opens the message to see that it said, "You heard the news? If you know what I'm talking about then I'll get right to it, I could use help with these guys. Care to join?" She could obviously guess who it was that send her that message, not willing to let many people die in from the Ten Rings, she replied back with, "I'm in. When do we head out?" Not even a full minute had after the next message was already sent to her that read, "Now, let's meet up around the woods." Before leaving, Lucy tells her parents that she's heading to a meeting with her club all day. They gave her the simple okay, as long as she doesn't miss curfew unless she calls that she will be late. With no one wondering where is she going, she heads out. After taking some pathways through town along with some bus stops, she walks around the walkway to the woods. Unsure where or when Tony will show up. Believing that he would want to meet somewhere where no one would catch them meeting each other, she walks elsewhere into the woods. While still going deeper into the woods, she hears a loud rumble in the sky. She looks up above her as she turns right to see "him" flying by. He glides down right in front of her as lands on onto the ground.

Lucy: It's great to see you again. How did you even figure on how to find me here?

Tony: You like dark places, not only can my suit analysis the power of any opponents that I can face or detect around the surrounding area, but I figure you'd probably be somewhere shady in this forest.

Lucy: That's very clever. So about the situation?

Tony: Right, I'm gonna take down every member of the group, along with the weapons they have. I wanna know if you wanna come and help me out.

Lucy: Why me?

Tony: I think this could be considered the first test into learning how the ropes of heroing is, and handling situations like this.

Lucy: Do you really think I'm ready for something like this?

Tony: I took the 15 year old to solve our situation with the Avengers back before our disbanding, it went alright. So I believe it you're turn.

Lucy really wonders how this experience of fighting terrorist will teach her about becoming a better hero. But all she had to think of was saving the lives of the villagers that are being attacked by the 10 Rings.

Lucy: I'm still unsure of how this can help me learn but I'm willing to help stop those killers from harming those people.

Tony: Alright then. Suit up, and I'll get us there.

Lucy: Okay.

In one flash, Lucy turned to her Blade form as she turns to Tony.

Tony: Alright, get on the back of my suit and hang tight.

Lucy: You do know I can fly with my lance though.

Tony: I know that, but would rather have you right behind me so I don't have to explain anything to your family if any were you happen.

Lucy: Whatever you say.

She gets right on Iron Man's back as she holds tight on him. Iron Man launches into the sky and flies into the sky. Unaware to Lucy, Shulk and Taylor had been watching everything she's been thinking and doing that they begin to feel concerned about her.

Shulk: If she does decide to help fight alongside him, she would risk getting herself into major trouble to her own life.

Taylor: True, but if the vision is correct, it will eventually turn things better for her. And besides, the first vision fated us to her, and proved right to give her a chance to continue living with the crystal in her and using the its powers to protect the livings rather than hide or misuse them.

Shulk: Is this drawn by your will of caring for young kids.

Taylor: Perhaps, but if anything were to go wrong or sudden, our Monado's will warn us, and we could always intervene.

Iron Man and Lucy flies over seas as his repulser beams kicks up speed through he clouds. Around the village of Gulmira, or what it is now, villagers are running for their lives as The 10 Rings caused catastrophe. They destroy homes, killed villagers and gathered some in groups. Abu led the soldiers around village instructing them to kill, destroy, smuggle people or stack their weapons.

Abu: (Hungarian) Put the woman's there! Stack the weapons!

Behind him was a family huddle together as they were forced to move by a member of The 10 Rings. One of the kids trip causing the parents to help them. Abu commands the solider.

Abu: (Hungarian) Grab that dog!

One solider grabs him by his arm around his neck and pulls him away from his family. His wife, son and daughter calls him while they and him are dragged away from each other. The son manages to break free and goes after his dad as he too breaks free and approaches his son. They hug as the father tries to get him to go with his mom and to not be close to him. Abu sees this and approaches them.

Abu: (Hungarian) What is this?!

Abu grabs the boy on his shoulders and pulls him away from his dad. Abu pushes the man onto the ground and stomps on his chest there times while his family is watch panicking and screaming in fright. Abu then pulls him up to his knees and commands the soldier across from him.

Abu: (Hungarian) Shoot this dog! You're all incomprehensible!

The soldier aims his gun right at his head as he commands him.

Soldier: (Hungarian) Turn your head! Turn your head!

The man's son screams for his dad until a loud aircraft noise sounded above the causing everyone to grab their attention. Soon the first thing that lands is Lucy as a burst of snow crystals burst around her as she lands. As she stood, the soldier who was had his gun pointed at the man before, began to fire at her. Before she could ready for it, a magical gold shield formed around herself, which caught her by surprise. The bullets were deflected from the shield as Lucy approaches to the soldier who is shooting at her and summons her lance and smacks the soldier above a house roof. Soon then, Iron Man makes his landing and soon start shooting his blasters at every Ten Ring soldier as Lucy too took out other soldier with her ice shards. Soon they both faced one direction together nearly about to fire their attack until seeing the soldiers gripping on some villagers as they seem to be threatening them as if they make a sudden attack, they'll kill the villagers. Both knowing that if they try to attack, they'd risk having some of the civilian's killed. They both place both their arms down.

Lucy: What do we do now, Mr. Stark?

Tony: I got this.

In Tony's radar, he locks onto every soldier of The Ten Rings and right then, his shoulders of his suits pops open to blast small, fast bullets at the targeted soldiers as it hits their heads, killing them. Lucy was really shocked to see him do that, but knows that it was probably was a smart movement to make. The boy then runs towards his dad as he hugs him. They are both are relief that they're alright as the the boy looks at Iron Man as he walks behind them. Lucy too was watching them as she was happy to see them both alive and well. Soon, somewhat felt a strange sense of something hiding behind a wall. Iron Man then stands across from.

Lucy: Hey, Mr. Stark, I don't know how or what, but I feel like someone's hiding behind that wall.

She points at the wall as Tony speaks.

Tony: I can detect it.

Tony walks towards the wall and punches through the wall and pulls out Abu who was hiding behind there, he was thrown right in front of the crowd of villagers. Lucy takes notice of a phone right underneath her and suspects that he was about to call for reinforcements but they caught him just before he try to. She freezes it solid and then shatters it. Iron Man fires his repulsor from his palms and feets as he lowers down, signaling Lucy to get on. She gets back on as he was about to fly away leaving Abu with the villagers, only for him tell this to them before flying away.

Iron Man: He's all yours.

The two then fly away as the villagers watch them go before turning their attention back to the defenseless Abu as they gain their revenge on him. Iron Man flies over the region as he locations every stockpiles around the area.

Iron Man: Hey princess, I'll drop you around here to take out these Jericho missiles around here while I take out the ones from there.

Lucy: Got it.

Soon as Iron Man stopped as he hovered steady in air, Lucy hops off as she land around a deserted part of the village. She spots the missiles across the village. Before she heads to the direction, she felt a sudden sense of something heading her way. She turns as she quickly swift from a missile that was heading her way. She sees a tank away from her. Suddenly, a purple aura surrounds her as she realizes Shulk and Taylor standing besides her with their Monado's drawn and displaying an art at the center of their swords. Feeling the power of their Monado's, she summons her Megalance as she runs towards the tank and jumps just before the tank fires another missile at her as she throw her lance directly at the tank as it pierced through. She grabs the lance and jumps back to where she was before and turns to walk away as the tank explodes behind her. Shulk and Taylor cast an art that surrounds a shield around their that she believes to be the same shield from before as it deflects all the gunshots that the Ten Rings soldiers shoots at her. Lucy channels her powers to create an ice beam that she fires towards the missiles as it freezes them up and she follows up by extending her lance and slashes them down. As the ten ring soldiers continue firing at her, she creates her icicle spears and fires them each at the soldier shooting at her. Once she around the area, she takes notice of an explosion from a distance from where she is. She believes Tony is dealing with the situation there.

Lucy: Guess he's got everything under control.

She waited for a short while before Iron Man flew back towards her and lands right in front of her.

Iron Man: Did you take care of the thing I told you about?

Lucy: Yes. I can know that you took care of yours.

Iron Man: You know how being iron is always like. Unlike a girl who can finish a task without making a loud blast.

Lucy: Funny you say that despite me being in a silent girl in my family.

Iron Man: Okay, enough standing around a sharing thoughts, you're going home now. Get on.

Lucy gets on as he flies into the sky and away back to Michigan. While then, a truck driving around stop as Raza looks up to see them. Around sunset, they finally reach back to Royal Woods, stopping around the woods where they meet up earlier than, Iron Man lands as Lucy came off him.

Iron Man: Thanks for the help. It's really appreciative.

Lucy: Don't mention it. I believe I had to do what I can.

Iron Man: Right.

Lucy: So what will you do now?

Iron Man: I'm gonna try dealing with the weapons that are around my company. Can ask a favor?

Lucy: What is it?

Iron Man: Can you remain close to ground. Like, stay away from anything dangerous beyond like that, just be a... religions... Ice Princess?

Lucy wonders why he wants her to stay low as possible. But believe it's probably better to go with this instead of taking on anything serious and dangerous she chooses to accept it.

Lucy: Okay, I'll stay low. You have my word.

Tony was intrigued by her listening to someone like him and doesn't insist on wanting to be more than what she is now.

Iron Man: Thanks.

He fires his repulsor and turns as he was about to leave before telling her.

Iron Man: I'll see you next around.

He then flies away as Lucy watches, she turns and heads home before saying.

Lucy: I'll see around too.

While still in her Blade form, she jump over buildings and runs through fields to get all the way home as quick as possible. Once she reached her backyard, she hops up into their backyard tree and stand on a branch strong enough to hold her. She looks at the house to see that Lynn and her bedroom window is open, with their bedroom door open as well. She sees Lori walk by her bedroom. Lucy knows that she missed her curfew and if she were to enter the house from the front door, her parents will know that she missed it and she'll get in big trouble from staying out long. She plans to sneaking into her room by sneaking through their open bedroom window and close their bedroom door as she turns back to her normal form. Just before she was gonna reach for the window, two voices stopped her before she could do anything.

Fiora: Lucy, please don't think of passing through you window room.

Lucy: Huh? What? Why?

Trayen: We wish not to say, but we really believe you shouldn't do this.

Lucy: I don't get why you two don't think I should do this but I've missed curfew and if my parents find out I've been out longer than before then they'll gonna kill me.

Fiora: We understand. But if you...

Lucy: I'm just sneaking into my room through the window, it's not anything bad or something.

Lucy then proceeds to enter her room from the window. She quietly crawls through the window as she quietly walks towards the door as she slowly closes the door. Once the door was closed, she sighs in relief as she turned around to only get shocked to see Haiku sitting on her bed with books on her hands with her face in total shock as she witnessed everything Lucy did and appearing right in front of her in her Blade form. While still in shocked, the books she was holding started slipping out of her hands as they fall onto the floor, making a loud thud as she stood up.

Rita: What was that?!

Yelled her mother from downstairs. Lucy turns to the door.

Lucy: Uhh, nothing! It's nothing! Haiku just dropped her books on the floor! Nothing wrong, really!

She turns to her friend.

Haiku: You're... the Ice Princess, from the news?!

Lucy instantly turns back to normal as she covers her chest.

Lucy: No I'm not!

Haiku: Didn't I just see you come through that window, and seeing you in your princess outfit and witnessing you turning back with me in front?!

Lucy: No you didn't, Haiku why are you in my room anyway?!

Haiku: Your parents let in and didn't we agree that we meet here to discuss on our books about Darkstalkers!

Lucy: You can't just sneak into my room-

Before Lucy could finish, she heard her bedroom door open as she shakingly turned to she her mother coming through the door.

Rita: Oh. I guess you were right about Haiku dropping her books on the floor. I almost thought you were beating Lynn's sandbag so hard to put where you broke off the hook on the celling.

Lucy: T-That's what I said about it was nothing.

Rita: Good to hear, anyway you're father is making his special squid surprise again, so when he goes to bed we're ordering take out. All your siblings besides Lola are staying with their friends tonight so we're going for thai. Haiku, you want thai, too?

Haiku: Uhh...

Before Haiku could say anything, she was stopped by Lucy.

Lucy: No! She got things she has to do!

Haiku: Uhh, yeah that's right.

Rita: Okay. Be sure to clean up your side of the room.

Lucy nods her rapidly as she puts her hands behind her back. Rita then closes the door.

Haiku: Wait, you're mom doesn't know?

Lucy: No! Nobody knows! Well... Mr. Stark knows because he's teaching me about how to good hero but that's it!

Haiku: Wait, Tony Stark?! The head CO of Stark Industry and the famous Iron Man is training you?! Does that mean you're a member of The Avengers?

Lucy: Umm, I guess, maybe. Look Haiku, now that you know you can't tell anyone about this you have to keep it a secret!

Haiku: I can understand why you want me to, but why not your parents?

Lucy: You know what they're like, if they find out I have a power like this and I use to fight bad guys at night, then they're not gonna let me do this anymore! And soon my entire siblings will find out too, and it will really get crazy by then! Please Haiku!

Haiku: Okay, I know this is suppose to be serious and handle keeping secret thoughts to ourselves but I'll be honest, I don't think I keep this one a secret, this is so incredible, it's like the greatest thing I've ever seen!

Lucy: Haiku! No one must know, I can't let anyone know this secret! Not even my family can know! And for your own sake's you have keep it between us! Otherwise, you'd risk death by my creators. Please!

Haiku: All right, all right. I promise. I swear.

Lucy: Thank you. Ugh, I can't believe this is happening!

Haiku: What did you mean by, "my creators"? Is that crystal actually heart or something? How do you turn from being your princess form and turn back to normal. Where do you keep your lance?

Lucy: Look, I'll tell about all this someday, look you gotta go now!

Haiku: Okay.

Lucy leads her towards her bedroom door as Haiku was about to leave before stopping.

Haiku: Wait, how do you all of this and the Stark Internship?

Lucy: I just set up list of what I do.

Haiku: Okay.

Lucy: Just go.

Haiku walks out the door as Lucy closes from behind as she turns and places both her palms on her face as she sits down behind the door.

Lucy: Awww, dang it! I can't believe that just happened!

Soon Fiora and Trayen appears right besides her. They both then sits down.

Fiora: We didn't warn you, didn't we?

Lucy looks at her.

Lucy: How did you guys know that Haiku would've been here when I was trying to sneak in?

Trayen: In truth, we didn't. We just had a nervous premonition. And we hoped that you would listen, but you decided not to.

Lucy: Well now I wished I did. I would've still spared Haiku from this. And be forced to on my punishment.

Fiora: Don't think of this as a mistake, if Shulk and Taylor were to be here now, they would still be saying the same thing as we are saying now.

Lucy: Really?!

Trayen: We know them, they would know what the correct way to lead to those around them, to us or you.

She wonders if Shulk and Taylor really are wise to know what she does is the way to lead her to a good life, even with her new powers.

Lucy: Well, if you both know that they're doing alright with everything then, I believe you guys.

She gets up.

Lucy: Thanks for talk. I better clean my room now.

Before she could start clean her side of her room, Fiora asks her something.

Fiora: Wait. Can I ask?

Lucy turns her attention towards Fiora.

Fiora: Before we heard, your father is a terrific cook, but now your mother is warning you about his current recipe which he calls, "squid-ink surprise", if that is what is we heard. Is it somewhat really disgusting and bad despite him beings amazing cook?

Lucy: Well, it kinda does look weird and small really bad, but we never tried it. We usually just say we like, but when he's away from the table we quickly get rid of it and wait for him to go to bed before getting take out. There's a story involving my sister Lisa, developing a lie detecting invention that catches all of us lying and eventually goes bad, but it's a long story.

Trayen: Well, would it be alright if we watch how he makes it?

Fiora: Also if it is really bad as you and your family says, does he not taste it himself to see that it really needs improvement and he does not see all of you not like it?

Lucy: Like I said before, it involved my sister's invention and I don't know if he does try it or not, we never see him try it before because we to busy with getting rid it, so no. But otherwise, go ahead. Just try not to scare him. He gets easily terrified, even on Halloween and watching a scary movie. Heh.

They smile in amusement from her response. Later that night in a restaurant called Prachya Thai, Rita, Lucy and Lola are eating together as the eat while talking to each other as Lucy was just picking her fork into her food as the speak.

Rita: So Lola, how did your practice rehearsal go today?

Lola: It's was great mommy! I going to dominate the next Ms. Queens Beauty Pageant!

Rita: That's great Lola! And Lucy, as was yours?

Lucy wasn't answering as she was still picking her fork.

Rita: What's wrong Lucy, is it you food? I know you like larb, is something wrong with it? Is to larby? Not larby enough? Do I have keep saying larb, until talk to me? You know I larb every one of you.

Lola started getting irritated by her mother saying larb too much.

Lola: Mommy, can you please stop saying larb.

And can you at least say something so mommy can really stop saying larb, Lucy!

Lucy: I'm just tried from this meeting today. I really don't feel like talking this much now.

Rita: I never thought your club meeting was this stressful today. Must've been very rough today.

Lucy: It was mom.

Lola: Really? Can you tell us why was it?

Rita: Lola, Lucy just said she tried and doesn't feel like talking about it. We should honor her decision. You know, creativity of writing can sometimes be stressful when your trying to think of a good story. Heck, I bet your principal didn't really think much about the passionate about writing...

While Rita was still offering advice, Lucy then get distracted by the news report that was showing on the tv. Katherine was now reporting the events that happened after Tony and her saving the village.

Katherine: This is Katherine Mulligan broadcasting right at the village Gulmira. Moments ago, the notorious group called The Ten Rings were causing bloodshed all over the village. But moments later, Tony Stark's own Iron Man had appeared and strike down most the of The Ten Rings soldiers and destroyed most of their weapons. However, he did not do all of this alone.

Rita and Lola noticed that Lucy was watching the on the tv. They then turn their attention to the news as it soon showed Lucy in her Blade form fighting The Ten Rings.

Katherine: From what we hear now, Iron Man brought along a young new hero who calls herself, Ice Princess. Originally appearing in the Royal Woods area from the famous internet video of stopping criminals, she assisted the Iron warrior as they both defeated the Ten Rings and saved the remainder of the village.

Lola knows full well that this must've of been what Lucy's been doing today and the reason why she not willing to talk. She gives her an glances in suspicion as Rita turned back to face her childrens.

Rita: Thank goodness nothing scary like that happens around our town. I don't know what me or your father would do if something like that were to happen to us. But thankfully we brave heroes to protect us. Including that new young little girl who probably going to be our towns protector. Such a brave little girl she is to fight bad guys like that.

Lucy: I'll admit mom, it is nice to have someone to protect our town from danger.

Lola: (Still in suspense): I guess. It's kinda strange how the moment you left for your meeting was the time this happened.

Rita: I know Lola, it's really strange.

Lucy: Umm, yeah, I never knew this was happening when I was was there.

Lola still glances at her still in suspense.

Lola: (grins) Right, that's why.

Rita: Since these events are starting to happen around our town I'll tell you both now, if any of you spot anything like what we hear now, promise me and your father that you will turn and runaway from the danger.

Lucy: Yes. I promise mom.

Lola: Yes mommy.

Rita: Even it means no more night time walks, Lucy.

Lucy: Alright, mom.

Lola: (Still in suspicion): That's right Lucy.

Soon a waiter comes by and gives them a new bowl to their table.

Thai Waiter: Sticky rice pudding.

Rita: We didn't order any?

Thai Waiter: It's on the house.

Rita: Oh thanks.

He then leaves.

Rita: That was nice of him.

Lucy: I think he larbs, you.

Lucy jokes as Rita points at herself with a exaggerated look of surprise.

Rita: Oh Lucy, even if it's true, your father is the only person who I larb.

Lucy chuckles at that.

Lola: Okay, can we please stop saying larb. It's bad enough even if Luan isn't here doing that.

Around at the Malibu Mansion, Tony looked into his armor as he feels like it needs a newer upgrade.

Tony: Mark 47 handle well, but I think I need something to put on for Mark 48. Jarvis, I need to install a new feature for Mark 48.

Jarvis: What would this feature be for, sir? To increase repulser range.

Tony: Not quite. I feel I need to improve the defense of suit in case I were to struck by ice powers.

Jarvis: Is this feature for to protect yourself from excessive ice attacks. Are you afraid that your new student could potentially be a threat to you?

Tony: No, it's not that. I feel like if I were to face someone with high powered ice attacks, I want to be ready to handle them.

Jarvis: I must say now sir, if you're going to install this new feature in Mark 48, then Mark 48 will need more time to finish before being ready for deployment.

Tony: Just do it Jarvis. (To himself) Meanwhile, I have to get Pepper here, to help me out with a little situation.

Meanwhile someplace else, Obadiah too was seeing the news as he is seen in frustration. Seeing Iron Man and Ice Princess taking down the Ten Rings and destroying the weapons, it made him really upset. He then makes a call.

Obadiah: Yeah I'm seeing it. Shouldn't expect him bringing along a partner with him. I offered everything you wanted. I get you what you want, but before I do, did you recover everything that Tony left when he escaped your grips?

A short time passed.

Obadiah: Good. I'll be there in a few days, then we'll discuss our trading. Oh you don't need to know that now, I tell you when we meet up.

He hangs up as he looks at his laptop video footage.

Obadiah: Also, I should plan ahead to meet up with the Chilly Princess's little sister.

The laptop shows the footage of Lola spying on Tony and Lucy on the Avengers Facility roof.


	15. Stane's New Objective

The next day, Lucy and Haiku were both walk to their next club meeting. While heading there, Haiku constantly asked Lucy so many questions about her powers.

Haiku: So let me get this straight so I'm caught up, you and me both went to speak up with a soul that needed one last request from us to do. Then when I left, you spoke to what legends call "Demons of the Monado's", and for speaking with them, they intend to trap me and your family into a dark void for the rest of our existence, and to spear us from it, you gave your own mortality in exchange to becoming what the call a Blade?

Lucy: That's right.

Haiku: And I don't remember any of it before because they erased my memories and your families to keep them from discovering your sudden change.

Lucy: Right.

Haiku: Alright. So, just for curiosity, can your mentors turn me into a Blade? Well, now that I think of it, it must've probably hurt. Actually I don't really care, even if it did hurt, I'll still do it. Maybe. How much did it hurt.

Lucy: Haiku, please you really don't what to mess around with powers like this or demon powers like that. It's dangerous.

Lucy ends the conversation with it as they both come across the alleyway where Lucy first fought against the criminal gang. The two both stop right across it.

Haiku: This is where you first showed yourself. And where you saved those two girls.

Lucy: That's right.

Haiku: You could've died.

Lucy to believes she could've died here if it weren't for "him" showing up.

Haiku: Can you turn yourself into ice?

Lucy: What?! No!

They both are then inside a bus as Lucy looks out the window as Haiku leans by.

Haiku: (low voice) Can you blow ice out your mouth?

Lucy: No.

Haiku: Can you summon an army of snowman's?

Lucy: No, Haiku.

Around the graveyard where the Mortician Club is being held, Bertrand is giving his news as Haiku leans towards Lucy as she whispers a conversation with her.

Haiku: How long does you ice powers last?

Lucy: I don't know. Shut up.

Haiku: If I were you, I would set a camera at the ice a record how long it would take for it to melt-

Lucy: Haiku, shut up!

Persephone turns around and shoots them an irritated glare.

Persephone: Shhh! Can you both be quiet. Bertrand is giving his statement!

Both then quite down as Persephone turn back. Someday later at school, Lucy, Haiku and her class were at gym as Coach Pacowski plays a video on the tv as it shows a certain man in a blue costume with a star on his chest.

???: Hi, I'm Captain America. Whether you're in the classroom or on the battlefield...

As the class watches Captain America's speech, Lucy and Haiku sits next to each other as Haiku whispers to Lucy.

Haiku: Did you get to meet him too?

Captain America:...fitness can be the difference between success or failure.

Lucy: No, unfortunately. But I think I got to see his shield.

Haiku eyes widen in awe.

Captain America: Today, my good friend, your gym teacher...

Captain points to his right. Coach Pacowski, who is apparently standing on the wrong side, waves his hand to the students.

Captain America: ...will be conducting the Captain America Fitness Challenge.

He raises his hand in a salute. The screen transitions to 'Station I: Sit-ups'.

Coach Pacowski: Thank you, Captain. I really don't get how a guy like him who was once a hero to then become a war criminal now means I to show you these videos all because it required by the our so-called state. Whatever, let's just get to it.

Coach Pacowski blows his whistle.

All kids are engaged in various exercises as Lucy and Haiku are doing sit-ups. Lucy is lying on a mat and doing sit-ups. Haiku is holding her legs in place for her.

Haiku: Did you get to meet Black Widow?

Lucy: Shh!

Haiku: She my idol.

Lucy: Quiet!

Haiku: Does Hulk smell bad?

Lucy: Shh!

Haiku: I bet he does.

Lucy: Can you please shut up Haiku.

Haiku: How does Hawkeye do all these tricks with his bow and arrows?

Lucy: I don't know?

Haiku: It must be his bow. Or arrows?

Lucy: Haiku, just, shh, okay?

Haiku: Okay. Hey, can be your type of what you call, maiden?

Lucy: What?!

Haiku: I don't mean like actually a maid, I mean like a someone who's with you most of the time and who's always going to help you protect your secret as well as assist you in anyway possible. It's like a little navigator or something.

Lucy: Haiku, I don't really need something like that.

Coach Pacowski walks by.

Coach Pacowski: Doing good, dark Loud. Unlike your brother who always calls for "Charlie Horse".

The two glances as Pacowski walks away. Lucy continues to work out.

Haiku: So, how was meeting Tony Stark?

Lucy: It's was okay. He's really amazing. Has everything he has. Even with a suit that made of iron and tech. I think he really is offering a position in both Stark Industry and The Avengers.

Haiku: You thinking of doing both or one?

Lucy: Still dunno, their really huge decision to make.

Haiku: You got a point. Who else did you get to see?

Lucy: Well, there's this woman who I think Tony said her name was Pepper, he told me he's planning on proposing to her.

Haiku: That's nice, he better go for soon, before any eventful situation comes up before the his wedding.

Lucy: That's funny Haiku. Also, there's this bald guy who I believe also works for Stark Industry called Obadiah, who happens to not really care much about the dangers of selling weapons to war gang members who's bent on causing destruction towards a village.

Haiku: Seriously?! How does he not think about the casualties?

Lucy: I don't think so.

Haiku: Well, what do you think he's doing now?

Lucy: Not sure, but I can guess it's probably not good.

Meanwhile at Afghanistan, around a campground the surrounding area is packed with 10 Rings soldiers as a couple of car drive into the campground. Raza stands right at the center as he watches the cars stop right from him. As people started exiting the cars, one door opens and closes to see Obadiah stand out from the door. He walks towards Raza as he admires the campground.

Raza: Welcome.

Stane takes a glace at Raza's face which was turned to crisp.

Raza: Compliments of Tony Stark.

Obadiah: If you'd killed him when you were supposed to, you'd still have a face.

Raza: You paid us trinkets to kill a prince.

Obadiah: Show me the weapon.

Raza: Come. Leave your guards outside.

Raza leads Stane to the weapon. He helps up his hand to his guards before he follows Raza to the weapon. The Ten Rings soldiers surrounds Stane's guards. Obadiah walks into a tent to be faced with a type of armor suit that looks like an Iron Man suit but made up of iron without any gears or gadgets.

Raza: His escape bore unexpected fruit.

Stane admires the suit.

Obadiah: So this is how he did it.

Raza: This is only a first, crude effort.

Stane walks around the armor, continuing to admire it.

Raza: Stark has perfected his design. He has made a masterpiece of death. A man with a dozen of these can rule all of Asia. And you dream of Stark's throne. But bring a young child with mystical powers that could destroy any powerful weapon, is too, a masterpiece.

Stane faces Raza.

Raza: We have a common enemies.

Raza then goes to sit.

Raza: If we are still in business, I will give you these designs, as a gift.

Stane slides his fingers around the chestplate of the armor. Raza pours a drink as he and Stane face each other.

Raza: And in turn, I hope you'll repay me with a gift of iron soldiers.

Stane walks towards him as he pats his shoulders to show a device that he activates as it creates a sonic wave that paralyzes Raza. Two glowing buds are lighting in Stane's ears. Raza's head turns down to reveal his veins turning purple.

Obadiah: (Hungarian) This is the only gift

you will recieve.

Obadiah: Technology. It's always been your Achilles' heel in this part of the world.

Stane takes Raza drink and removes his earbuds after turning off his sonic taser. Raza turns his eyes to look at him as he's still paralyzed.

Obadiah: Don't worry. It'll only last for 15 minutes. That's the least of your problems.

He says as he pats his head as he leaves the tent. Once he was outside, he walked by his guards as they surrounds the Ten Rings soldiers on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

Obadiah: Crate up the armor and the rest of it.

All right, let's finish up here.

It is then followed after by gunfires. After then inside the car, Stane talks to someone on the phone.

Obadiah: Set up Sector 16 underneath the arc reactor in the Royal Woods area. And I'm going to want this data masked. Recruit our top engineers. I want a prototype right away.

Right as he ends the call, he pulls up a datamine of Lucy's crystal.

Obadiah: But as for the powers source, leave me to handle that.

Couple days later, Lola is performing her pageant as she finishes her performance by lassoing her lasso around her as she poses. The crowds applaud as she takes her bow as she walks back stage.

Lola: Oh my gosh that was so perfect! That has to give me the win! And if any other girls bests that then they'll have it coming to them!

After some time passed, the judges called all pageant girls on stage to announce the winner.

Judge 1: And the winner of this beauty and queens pageant is...

All girls including Lola were getting anxious.

Judge 1: Lola Loud!

The crowd then went wild as they applaud to Lola, who is in complete joy for winning this pageant.

Judge 2: As the winner, we present to her this crown of beauty.

As the judge placed the crown on Lola's head as the crowds applaud and takes pictures. Sometime later after most of crowd had left and some of the pageant girls had too left, Lola and her friend Roxanne were still around, talking to each other about everything that happened while they packed up their stuff.

Roxanne: You really did it, Lola! All that hard practice and training really paid off!

Lola: I know it did. I'm always perfect.

Roxanne: So, you got any plans to do after we're done here? You thinking of going to Dairy Land with to celebrate?

Lola: Oh I'd love too, but I promise Lana that we're going to play dragons and princesses after my pageant. Maybe another time.

Roxanne: Okay. I leaving now, my mom's waiting for me. I see you around.

Lola: Bye Roxie!

Once Roxanne left, Lola had placed away her pageant dress as she thought to herself.

Lola: (In her thoughts) I always believed that if one of us in the family would have powers and be a superhero, I would have thought it would've been Lincoln. But Lucy though, it was unexpected. She fighting bad guys far-away from home, meets a strange man who wears metal, and talking to some ghost who are your new friends.

Lola: I need to find a way to get everyone in family to see Lucy's power and her as the Ice Princess.

???: Oh, is that what you really believe?

When Lola heard a voice behind her she turns to see Obadiah stand right at her dressing room door.

Lola: Excuse me, but this a ladies dress room, do you not bother knocking?

Obadiah: My apologizes. The door was opened, and thought I'd just let myself in.

Lola: Well you don't have representation of being a gentleman!

Obadiah: I would not think that the winner of this year's pageant would this grouchiest.

Lola: I'm not grouchy! And who are you supposed to be anyway?!

Obadiah: My name is Obadiah Stane, and I'm the head CEO of Stark Industry.

Lola: Oh, really. Are you one of those strange people who's giving my sister a place in your workplace and knows her secret powers.

Obadiah: I not really close friends with her, but I do know her secret powers. In fact, I'm here to talk to you about that.

It caught Lola by surprise to know that the man that she doesn't know of knows about her sister's powers and wants to talk to her about. He walks into the room after her closes the door.

Lola: How do you know about my sister's powers?

Obadiah: It wasn't hard to find out. My good friend and her training mentor had her information about her school and personal records.

Lola: You mean the guy with the bad hippie bread?

Obadiah: Yes. That's him.

Lola: So he's her teacher in both job and hero! It makes sense now!

Obadiah: You're learning princess. Does anyone else in your family knows?

Lola: No! They probably wouldn't believe me since they assume I eat too much cheese before bed! I haven't even any cheese recently!

Obadiah: Okay, I don't need to hear any of that. But know that telling on them about that would make them think you're just using some imaginative things that they wouldn't believe in.

Lola: Yeah, it's not my imagination, she does have superpowers, she is the Ice Princess! And you believe me!

Obadiah: That's right. But one person who's on your side wouldn't be enough to convince you're family to believe that you're sister is the Ice Princess.

Lola: So how do I get them to believe me?

Obadiah: Simple young princess, exposes her powers in front of your family.

Lola couldn't believe that she never thought of that. However, even if she did, she would need a good trick to get the secret out to the family.

Lola: That's not a bad a idea! What could be a good plan? Recording her doing her superhero business, or have her friends rat out her secret.

Obadiah: No. Why not just expose her weakness and her powers in front of your entire family.

Lola: Alright, that will do.

As Lola walks out the room she stop and realizes somethings she turns back to Stane.

Lola: Wait hold on, why are you helping me with getting my sister's secret out?

Obadiah: I have my own reasons, such as ruining the reputation of a fellow CO I'm hating now.

Lola doesn't know what he is talking about, but it really didn't matter to her.

Lola: Well okay then, thank you for advice Mr. Stane.

Obadiah: It was my pleasure Ms. Loud.

Lola grabs her belongings and leaves her dressing room as Stane smiles in admiration.

Obadiah: And the trap is now set.

Back at LA, in Tony's mansion he is seen in front of a computer looking up at the progress of the his Mark 48 armor. Pepper then enters the room seeing him in front of the computer. Tony notices her coming by.

Tony: Hey. You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand?

Pepper: I'm free.

She notice the programming of Mark 48 on the computer.

Pepper: Are you still making some work on your next armor? Didn't you say it would be ready by today?

Tony: It was, until I decided to insult a new feature to the armor.

Pepper: What is it?

Tony: It's to install a resistance to ice power around the armor. With it, I should be able to to avoid getting trapped into a magic ice cube by mystic ice powers.

Pepper questioned why he needs this improvement, only to guess it soon on.

Pepper: Why are installing that anyway, are you worried that the little girl could potentially turn on you?

Tony: No. Only just to be sure I don't get caught in any ice magic that she could use in battles together.

Pepper: Well alright. So what was the errand?

Tony: Oh right! I need you to go to my office.

You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests.

He grabs a type of chip.

Tony: This is a lock chip. This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading.

Pepper: And I can venture to guess what you plan to do with this information when I bring it back here?

Tony: Same as everything I do. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them.

He then goes to check on the process of Mark 48.

Tony: I'm going to find the remaining of my weapons and destroy them.

Pepper: I can guess you'll be getting the little girl to help you out?

Tony: Actually no. Bringing the girl to Afghanistan with me was the same practice as I did with the other kid. Now, I just want her to remain on the ground and handle everything on her hometown with her closer mentors.

Pepper: Is she really going to listen to you.

Tony: I've seen from her look, she actually may prefers to just protect people then doing anything out of her way.

Pepper: Wow, I'm very surprised that a young girl like her chooses a better path then how you told me about what the other kid is doing.

Tony: Yeah, just don't bring him up again. But anyway, can you do it for me?

A short pause takes before Pepper answers.

Pepper: The times I've been around, you put me in danger most of the time. And around the whole Mandarin event, you promised to not get me involved with anything like this again, and now you want me get the weapons from whatever's left for you to destroy.

Tony: I remember, but it's not any risk for you are for her. This something I have to do myself since becoming Iron Man. I'm trying

to protect the people that I put in harm's way, I'll do for you, the kid, and her.

Pepper knows how much he cares for protecting everyone on the planet. And if he's willing to do anything to protect her and Lucy, he'll do it.

Pepper: I remember saying this years ago, "You're all I have, too." And now, I'm thinking you still are.

Pepper takes the chip and leaves the room. After she left Tony turns to his attention to the Mark 48 process.

Tony: I'm going to get some lunch Jarvis, so keep updating Mark 48. Gimme some heads up when anything comes up.

Jarvis: As you wish sir.

The room then turns dark after Tony left.

Sometime around night at The Loud House, Lola approaches the room of Luna Luan, as she walks to see Luan making jokes with Mr. Coconut.

Mr. Coconut: Hear about the new restaurant called Karma?

Luan: No, what's interesting about that place?

Mr. Coconut: There's no menu - you get what you deserve!

Luan: Hahaha, good one Mr. Coconut!

Luan notices Lola right at her door.

Luan: Oh, hey Lola, what brings you here?

Lola: Luan, do you still do any magic tricks?

Luan: Yeah I still do why, you wanna try getting into disappearing act?

Lola: No, I just think that you could make a performance for our entire family with magic. Oh and with water, fire and ice.

Luan: I suppose I could stand around the stage to do so. As long as crowd doesn't give me the cold shoulder! Hahaha, get it?

Lola gets annoyed by her sister's joke.

Lola: Yeah, whatever.

Luan: Oh and can mind asking that I could really use a volunteer to be my rabbit in the hat. Care to be it?

Lola: No! Instead, how about to throw off everybody, why not Lucy.

Luan doesn't know why Lola is suggesting Lucy, but her saying that it would throw everyone off and especially Lucy would be a surprise.

Luan: Alright, I just hope the sun doesn't set soon, otherwise Lucy won't be in an uprising mood for the performance! Man, I'm a so good!

Lola: Oh you are. Oh you are.

Said Lola as she turns her face away as mischievous smiles in amusement.


	16. The Secret Revealed

The next day later, Lucy was in her poetry journal thinking of new types poems to make for the following events that had been going on the past months.

Lucy: Lets see, Life's hard as fire, path is cool as ice, becoming something inside that... that... huh, this one's a tough note to think of.

Unaware of her, the demons watching her is seeing how's she doing. However, they both seem to be worried about something with them. Short time then, their soul demons appear alongside them noticing them looking worried.

Fiora: It's almost going to happen, right? The vision you both seen.

Shulk: Yes. It will eventually.

Trayen: Then why haven't any of you both warned her about it?

Taylor: The reason is, we both seen another vision. The vision showed us what would if we warned her about the other vision and it would led her to a... tragic loss for herself. But the other showed us that if we continue not to inform her about it, it still would lead to terrible event for a certain time, but eventually everything will turn out fine for her eventually.

Shulk: It is very hard to decide what we should do, but if it's to get us out of the fantasy of our tales to her family and her becoming in very danger to what will so become, then we must let the other vision become reality. We only wish for her to have happiness for her, even if she is going to be feeling hurt for herself for quite some time.

Fiora: Knowing you both, you are will to do whatever is best for you, us and those that you care about.

Trayen: That is was you both choose to use the Monado's so long ago, and without it, many tragic events that would have happened before, would eventually become what they are.

Fiora: Even bring this young girl to us that we believe will finish the battle of destiny you both closed off long ago will be the one to finish it once and for all. That's the Shulk I know.

Trayen: And the Taylor I have known my entire life.

Both demons looks at them smiling as Lucy continues to write her poems.

Lucy: Now let's see, I need a poem written for a journey's end?

Before Lucy could think of what to write, Lincoln come out from the the attic door and looks for her. Once he finds her, he tells her about what going on now.

Lincoln: Hey, Lucy. Luan's putting up show in the living for us to watch, wanna come down?

Lucy typically isn't the whole entertainment person but still thinking of going to watch it for a short time, she tells her brother...

Lucy: You go on ahead, I'll meet up shortly.

Lincoln climbs down from the attic as Lucy closes her journal and places it on the table where the photo of her grandmother and leaves the attic. The demons appears again.

Shulk: It is almost time.

Taylor: Let's follow her.

The demons follow behind Lucy to the living room. Around LA at Stark Facility, Pepper enters the office Obadiah, believing that he was responsible for selling weapons behind Tony's back. She enters his office to see he is not around. She quietly closes the door as she walks up to his computer and grabs the lock chip and inserts it into the computer. It only took about a couple of seconds before the chip managed to give her access to his computer. The computer pulls up the chip and began searching through the files, while doing so, she discover prints about an armor that she recognized before. It was prints for the Mark 1 armor, a small loading screen pops in the center of the computer that said, "Sector 16 File Access." This really surprised Pepper.

Pepper: Sector 16? What are you up to, Obadiah?

She clicks on another file and this one pops up a video that had 10 Ring soldiers and Raza with scarfs covering their faces stand around Tony looking all messy and confused as Raza speaks in Hungarian to the camera. Pepper then has the video translated into English.

Raza: You did not tell us that the target you

paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark.

Pepper is utterly shocked from what she is watching.

Raza: As you can see, Obadiah Stane...

Pepper: Oh, my God.

Raza: ... your deception and lies

will cost you dearly. The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up.

Pepper then continues to look around the files as she opens up one that showed a crystal that she could instantly recognized, it happened to be Lucy's crystal. It displayed much info and stats that the crystal has. This even frightened her that Stane knows about Lucy's crystal. She then finds another video that seems to be taken not long ago. The video plays Tony in his Mark 47 armor with Lucy in her Blade form up on the Avengers Facility roof.

Lucy: The demons cast a spell to make them believe that they were the ones who gave me the new look. They even explain how my powers work and suggest that I practice using it. They even told me that they I could see them as my mentors. They even made me promise that I wouldn't disclose my powers to anyone, if I did, they'd kill whoever I told and myself as well. But you managed to find out that on your own, but they didn't do anything because they see that you're trusted enough with my secret. Probably because of you being Iron Man.

Pepper starts to believe that Stane must be planing on using Lucy for something in his objectives.

Pepper: What do you plan on doing with her, Obadiah?

Pepper then downloads all the files into the chip. All of a sudden, a voices startles her as she looks at the door to see Stane looking directly at her.

Obadiah: So, what are we going to do about this?

Pepper watches him walks towards his table where his drinks are and brings to serve himself one. Pepper looks back at the computer as the files are still being downloaded as she then looks back at Stane.

Obadiah: I know what you're going through,

Pepper.

Stane glances at her for a short time before looking back down to his bottle of whiskey as he holds it up.

Obadiah: Tony. He always gets the good stuff,

doesn't he?

Pepper smiles innocently as Stane pours another glass as Pepper covers up the drive with as a newspaper. Stane carries both glasses of whiskey and then begins to walk up. Pepper slowly moves the mouse to the top right screen and changed the computer to screensaver just in time before Stane could see what Potts was doing with his computer. He believes that she hasn't seen anything in his computer and hoping not to kill her, he then moves on and discussed Stark's returns from Afghanistan.

Obadiah: I was so happy when he came home that long ago. It was like we got him back from the dead.

As he walk around Pepper who was trying to act all innocent he sits right across from her continuing the conversation.

Obadiah: Now I realize, well, Tony never really did come home from those eight years, did he? He left a part of himself in that cave. Breaks my heart.

Pepper remains calm as she speaks with him.

Pepper: Well, he's a complicated person. He's been through a lot. Now as Iron Man, I think he'll be all right.

Obadiah takes a sip of his whiskey as he then change the subject of the conversation.

Obadiah: True, with that tin can of his, he's prevented many tragic from the past, but there still things that still haunt him, the weapons, creating a so-called peace keeping program that cost him to destroy a city, putting away close friends, who apparently knew about his parents deaths, I still feel sorry about his parents when he found out. Now he seems to be teaching young up-starters to working alongside us.

Pepper knows that Stane is hiding that he has Lucy's secret with him and he is trying to hide it.

Obadiah: I was surprised he turned down the high school kid and believed the elementary school girl was worth teaching then him.

Pepper: Well, the boy showed that he was too much productive, but the girl seemed to be handing things slow and shortly. And it's probably why he thinks she could be a potential candidate to us.

Stane gives a brief silent before speaking.

Obadiah: You are a very rare woman.

Pepper smiles by the compliment.

Obadiah: Tony doesn't know how lucky he is.

Pepper: Thank you. Thanks.

Pepper then gets off the seat.

Pepper: I'd better get back there.

She stealthily moves over the newspaper covering the drive with her hand as she removes it from the computer as she takes her purse as she then attempts to leave, before Obadiah stops her.

Obadiah: Is that today's paper?

Still trying to keep quite about event, she replies back.

Pepper: Yes.

Stane then walks up to her.

Obadiah: Do you mind?

He says as he opens his hands demanding from the newspaper. Pepper hands him the newspaper while still hiding the chip in her hand where she was holding the newspaper.

Pepper: Not at all.

Obadiah: Puzzle.

Pepper: Of course.

Pepper then walks out the office as Stane watches.

Obadiah: Take care.

She turns to look back at him before looking away as she looks at the chip as she walks away from the office. Once she was gone, Stane walks towards his computer as he slams the newspapers on his desk as he opens his computer to see a small screen in the center of the computer that read, 'Download Complete'. Now knowing that Pepper has seen and downloaded everything what he is hiding behind them, and knowing Lucy's crystal he now knows that it will a certain time before he gets caught he leaves his office as he makes a call.

Obadiah: Get me a chopper to Royal Woods now! I need to get to that facility's Arc Reactor now!

Back at the Loud House, Lucy walks downstairs to she most of the family gathering together for Luan's big show. As most of the entire couch was filled, including Lucy's favorite spot watch was already seated by Lana. She decides to seat right close to the stage platform. Soon then Lola came by and seated next to her. Lucy takes a short glance before looking away.

Lola: I never would thought you would actually want to see Luan's performance.

Lucy: No, I just don't want mom and dad telling me to come down and watch.

Lola: Oh, makes sense. But anyway, I believe this is gonna an interesting show.

Lucy: What makes you say that?

Lola: I just have a good feeling about it, that's all.

She wasn't sure why Lola is very excited for Luan's show but she pay not much attention to her as the show was soon about to start. The stages curtains opens as Luan in a magician outfit walked onto the stage.

Luan: Welcome, Loud Family to Luan's Magic Show!

The family applaud while Lucy gave a short chuckle.

Luan: For today's performance, I will be doing my usual tricks to warm all of you up for my grand performance, just hope none of you get any blisters from my warmups! Hahaha!

Everyone rolled their eyes from Luan's usual pun making. Luan begins by doing the typical magic hat trick as she pulls out Jerry, Mr. Coconut and was now about to pull out another guest.

Luan: And presto!

She happened to pull out Lola teddy bear, Mr. Sprinkles. Which infuriated Lola.

Lola: Mr. Sprinkles?! Hey, how did you get your hands on Mr. Sprinkles?

Luan: Magic, I'll you. A magician never reveals her secrets.

Lola gets up and climbs onto the stage and takes back Mr. Sprinkles.

Lola: Don't you ever take Mr. Sprinkles like this again!

Lola get off stage and back to where she seated before, with Mr. Sprinkles with her. Luan then goes on by doing a card trick as she pulled one unique card and puts into the others and twisted both her hands as the cards vanished. This really impressed the family.

Leni: How did you do that?

Lori: I agree, that was impressive.

Lana: Where are the cards now?

Luan: Check all of your pockets.

The entire family checks their pockets to find one card in each of their pockets, Lincoln happened to find the one unique card Luan showed earlier.

Lincoln: Hey, I have to one different card Luan showed before!

Luan: Then congratulations, you happened to be lucky viewer to get that card. Consider yourself lucky.

Lincoln: Whenever I had before about that.

Luan: Now that the warmups are done now we get on with the actual show!

Luan goes back stage and moves up props for her true performance.

Luan: For this performance, I will be doing tricks that will involve water and fire. But before I get started, I'll need a volunteer from the audience, how about you Lucy?

Lucy right eyes widen. She gets nervous that Luan wants her to become her volunteer for her magic trick with fire and water. She knows that her powers gets effected by fire and water so she worries that she could get caught by exposing her powers with them.

Lucy: (Nervously) Uhh, I... I don't... I, I'm kinda not the person who's will to do volunteering for performance.

Luan: Come on, don't be such a big stink, it's really not fun to be a party pooper!

Leni: Yeah, like, you should at least give it a try. It won't hurt to just try. Well, actually fire does hurt so you have to be careful, but still, we'd like to see you be up there.

All in unison: Come on. Go for it. Don't be shy.

Lucy: (Softly) Oh no.

In defeat, Lucy walks up onstage as Lola watches with a sadistic look on her face of satisfaction. Lucy stands onstage with Luan next to her as she grabs ahead a couple of things. Luan picks up a bucket that was filled with water with a lid on top of it.

Luan: For my first trick, my volunteer will hold on to this bucket filled with water as she closes the lid as I take my special surprise. Lucy, would you?

Lucy: A-alright.

Luan hands her the bucket as she closes the lid. Once then, she twirls her magic wand as she says the usual magic words.

Luan: Hogus-Pokus! Now if my assistance would now hand me the bucket...

Lucy hands the bucket back to Luan as she hands it back only to discover something off.

Luan:...we will discover that- Wait, Huh?!

The family as well as Lucy were confused of what Luan is confused of.

Rita: Something wrong, Luan?

Luan: Yeah, look.

Luan reveals that the water in the bucket was now completely turned frozen to Luan's dismay. The family wonders if this is part of Luan's act or she really is meaning this.

Lana: It's frozen.

Luna: Dude, is this part of you act?

Luan: No seriously, this isn't what was supposed to happen.

Lori: What was suppose to happen?

Luan: It was suppose to vanish out from there as I show it sprouting out from my hat.

Lola: Really. Mmm, that must've been really strange. Do you have any idea what could've happened Lucy?

Lola says in a suspense tone. Knowing that her powers turn water into ice, she plays it off as she too doesn't know.

Lucy: I-I don't know. I just hold the bucket like Luan told me to and this happens.

Lola: If you say so.

Lucy takes of Lola tone of voice. Luan then walks back as she grabs another bucket.

Luan: Alright, lets try this with warmer water.

Lucy eyes widen as Luan said that the next bucket is warm water then normal.

Luan: Lucy, would you mind.

Lucy: Uhh, I don't... I mean... I can't...

Luan: Water you waiting for? Just hold for me. Hehe.

Luan hands the bucket to Lucy as not even two seconds, Lucy's hands started getting blisters from the hot water.

Lucy: Ah, ow!

She lets out a shout of pain as she dropped the bucket as she shakes her hands trying to ease off the blisters. The entire family seemed dumbfounded from what just recently happened.

Luan: Jezz, I knew it was hot but I didn't think it was that hot? Okay, forget this act let's go for another one.

Soon then, Luan comes out with a couple of candles and a mirror with her.

Luan: This trick, I have my volunteer stand in center of these candles as I chant the magic words to reveal a side of my volunteer's persona.

Lisa: This is very unusual for Luan to do.

Lincoln: You think, what could give Luan an idea like this?

Lincoln says as Lola watches in amusement.

Lola: (Quietly) You'll see why, Lincoln.

Luan sets up everything as she aligned the mirror and lights up the candles around in a circle.

Luan: Now, if my volunteer would kindly step into the center of the circle and face towards the mirror, we'll then begin the act.

Lucy walked into the circle of candles as she looks directly at the mirror. While Luan was preparing the act, Lucy takes notice that she is beginning to sweat from her head as the candles her making too warm. Lynn takes notice of it first.

Lynn: Hey Luc, is it suddenly getting hot to you or are you just getting nervous because you seem to sweating?

The entire family too notices it.

Lynn Sr.: Are you getting a fever, Lucy?

Lucy: N-no! I-I just nervous l, alright.

Luan then begins the following performance.

Luan: Now I will chant the magic words as the mirror will reveal a part persona of my volunteer.

Luan wiggles her fingers as she begins the act.

Luan: Obro-Ryiugen, Person-Asondia, OPEN SESAME!

The mirror slowly fogs into a blur as it catches everyone's attention, including Lucy's. As the mirror was soon to back to reveal Lucy's so-called persona, the mirror forms to show Lucy dressed more dark with a glowing light on her chest. Turns out the mirror is revealing her Blade form. The family sees it only slightly as it was slowly was coming clearer in the reflection and gasps from the sight of it. Seeing her family's reaction to it, she immediately kicks the mirror down as it shatters into pieces.

Luan: Ah! Hey, why did you do that?

Lucy: Uhh, sorry, I thought I saw a bug on the mirror.

The entire family looked at her again dumbfounded.

Luan: Well, you're owning me a new mirror. I'd make a joke about this now, but now I'm not in the mood for it.

She and Lucy cleans up everything before continuing the act.

Lucy: Can I leave now? I said before I'm not volunteering type.

Luan: Not yet. Just one more trick.

She draws her attention to the family.

Luan: For my last act, I will make this small rag disappear from all of your very eyes, and make it return for your very surprise!

Luan hold up a small rag as she puts it into her hat as she taps her wand on the hat to then show to everyone that the rag is gone. The family applauded to it.

Lana: So, where's the rag?

Luan: Glad you asked, why it so happens...

Luan starts walking towards Lucy as she starts getting unease.

Lucy: What are you doing?

Luan: Relax, it so happens that it's underneath my volunteer shirt. Oh, but what's this?

Luan pulls out the familiar rag out behind Lucy's shirt as she starts pulling out more rags tied to the first one. Fearing of Luan spotting her crystal, Lucy tries to make stop.

Lucy: Luan, please stop! You're making me feel uncomfortable!

Luan: Hold still, just a couple more-

Before Luan could finish, she spots a turquoise glow underneath Lucy's shirt as she jumps back in shock as the remaining rags she pulls out from Lucy's shirt happens to covered in ice. The family sees it as they wonder what just went on.

Luan: W-w-w-what was that?!

Rita: Something wrong, honey?

Lynn Sr.: Everything alright?

Luan: I-I think I just saw something glowing underneath Lucy's shirt! And I know it's my tricks because my rags are completely frozen!

Lola: Really?! What are hiding underneath your shirt, Lucy?

Said Lola in a non-suspense tone. The family looks directly at her as Lucy is beginning to get scared of her family getting suspicious.

Lucy: Uhh, I- ummm, well, er...

Luan: Lucy, hold still and let us see what is under there.

Luan gets close to Lucy as she tries to see what's underneath her shirt, not wanting them to discover her secret, she tries to get Luan to back off.

Lucy: No! No! No! Get away! Please don't get any close to me! Noooo!

Lucy tried to fight off Luan as she tries to see what's underneath Lucy's shirt. As it goes on, Lucy backs away as she doesn't noticed that she was about to walk off stage.

Lincoln: Luan stop! Lucy's about to walk off stage!

It soon prove futile as Lucy step back once more as she loses balance and falls back off stage.

Lucy: Whaaaa!

As she hit the floor, her crystal then activates as it glows through her shirt as it then turns her into her Blade form. The entire family gasped in shock as they witness Lucy's transformation. Lucy sits up as she realizes that she turned into her Blade form and her family is looking directly at her in complete shock.

Lucy: Uhhhh.

Leni: What just happened?

Luna: Dude, how did she change her outfit in sudden spark?

Lana: Is that glowy thing on her chest is what she was hiding from us?

Lisa: I cannot being to comprehend the following event happening now?

Lola: I knew it! Lucy had superpowers all this time! And she's the Ice Princess!

Now that her family now knows, Lucy begins to be scared as her everyone begins to get up.

Lori: Lucy, would you like to explain all of this?

Lynn Sr. : What happened to you, honey?

As everyone started speaking, in complete fear, Lucy immediately gets up and runs back towards the kitchen.

Lincoln: Lucy wait! Where are you going!

Not listening, she runs through the kitchen and burst through the back door and runs out the backyard. The family tries to follow her only to then lose her as they stood out the backyard in disbelief as they seen that she's nowhere to be found.

Lynn Sr: Lucy! Lucy!

Luna: Dudes, she's pretty fast to outrun us like that.

Rita: Lynn, what's happened to my baby?

Lynn Sr.: I don't know.

He held onto his wife as he looks towards their kids.

Lynn Sr.: Loud family, I know we're all still in shock from discovering what your sister was hiding from us, but now is not the time to think of this. Right now, we have put that aside and look for her. Lori, Luna, Lana, and Lisa you girls, with me, we're going to ask around the neighborhood if they spot where Lucy had ran off too. Rita, you, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lola and Lily take Vansilla and go straight to police department and file and lost child report! If anyone finds anything about Lucy, call either me or your mother. Everyone clear?

The entire family nods in understanding, especially Leni.

Lynn Sr.: Good, Loud family, Fallout!

The entire family goes to do their task their father had assign them to, however only Lynn was still standing where she still is and looking out at the field where they assume she run off to.

Lynn: Lucy, what is going on? What are you, or what's happened to you?

Rita: Lynn Jr.!

Hear her mom, she turns to head towards her only to stop as she turns her head back towards the field.

Lynn: Luc, whatever's going on with you, please be alright.

She then turns back and heads back with the family in their search for her.


	17. Nothing’s All Bad

Is wasn't very long since Luan's own act caused Lucy's powers to be revealed to the entire family. Only for her run from the family in fear. The family decides to go on a search for her by splitting into groups, Lynn Sr.'s group will ask around the neighborhood to see if anyone had seen where she went, while Rita's group will head off a police station to file a report for a missing child. Once Rita group had enter Vansilla, she drives off to a station while Lynn Sr.'s begins ask around the neighborhood. They ask Mr. Grouse which responds of not having seen her and not really bothering to know. They even ask the McBride's if they seen her but they haven't, even during the talk Clyde then caught a glimpse of Lori and soon being to act like a robot and pass out. His dads then picked up his body and begins to take him back to his room. They haven't had any luck with finding any trace of Lucy. But they weren't willing to give up.

Lynn Sr.: Alright family, we're not having any luck with finding Lucy, but we're not giving up. Let's keep asking around.

Everyone: (In unison) Okay!

Meanwhile, Rita's group were heading there way to the police station. As they head to a stop, Leni breaks the long silence by asking everyone this.

Leni: Doesn't anyone want to ask, what's happened to Lucy and why did she runaway from us when she showed us her strange look?

Rita: No Leni, in fact, we don't know how or why she's like that, but all I can think of is that she must've not wanted any of us to know about and she must've been scared to tell us it.

Lincoln: I still can't believe what happened just minutes ago, never thought Lucy would be hiding something that strange to us.

Lynn: No kidding. Even bonking with her for years, I never thought something was up with her. It also explains why we a cold breeze anytime we're near her.

Lincoln then noticed that Luan seemed to looked very upset.

Lincoln: Luan, are you feeling alright?

Luan: Oh I don't know, after playing around with fire and water which as effects towards ice, and having Lucy be my volunteer when she happens to have a secret that no one should know of, only for me to unintentionally expose it to all of us! Yeah, I'm feeling alright Lincoln! I'M REALLY FEELING IT!

Luan said with a tone of aggression.

Rita: Luan! Don't yell at your brother! He only wanted know if you're feeling alright!

Luan: Sorry! I just feel bad! It's all my fault. I ended up exposing Lucy secret to all of us when I wasn't trying to. And now she's run off from us because of how we saw her in her secret look!

Lincoln: It's alright Luan. We all know you didn't know, even all of us never knew, but we need to remain hopeful that Lucy's doing alright and hope we find her soon.

Rita: Lincoln's right, we need to remain optimistic about this. Lucy will be fine. We need to show her that.

Lynn: You got that right, Mom.

Leni: Okay. But can I ask something, Luan?

Luan turns her attention to Leni.

Leni: Why did you decide to do magic tricks with Lucy that involved fire and water.

Luan: Well in truth, Lola asked me to perform a magic show with water and fire and have Lucy be my volunteer.

Leni: Really? Lola why did you asked Luan to do it?

Lola: What? Lucy could use the outgoing. She's always hiding away in the dark most of the time.

Lynn hears Lola excuse, only for her to then think more about it, until realizing something, she remembers that after Lucy's hidden form was revealed to everyone, Lola shouted out, "I knew it! Lucy had superpowers all this time! And she's the Ice Princess!" That made her believe that along Lola knew Lucy was hiding this secret and she had Luan plan out the entire magic show using fire and water to get Lucy's secret exposed to everyone. She quickly turned her attention towards the selfish princess.

Lynn: Wait, I remember when Lucy secret was shown to us you said you knew that she was the Ice Princess. And if what Luan said is true that you asked her to do a magic show that had involved fire and water, then you planned this whole thing just to get Lucy's powers to get exposed to us all!

Everyone seemed confused until they pieced the places together.

Lincoln: You know what, Lynn might be right. Remember when Lola kept saying that Lucy's been acting very weirder than what she usually was like talking to ghost while looking at a puddle.

Leni: Saying she's been sneaking out of the house at midnight.

Lynn: You did know earlier that Lucy was hiding her powers from us along! And you had Luan set up that whole magic act with fire and water just to get Lucy's powers exposed to us all!

Pretty soon, everyone in Vansilla started to believe it all.

Luan: You're right Lynn, I can't believe you tricked me into getting Lucy's secret out to all of us!

Lola: Hey, I had to! This was way too good to not expose.

Lynn: I can't believe you'd say something like that?! We always knew you a tattle taler and we trusted that you wouldn't tattle on us ever again, but now you gone a done exposed Lucy's powers. She was trying to hide it from us, and you made her runaway in fear from us seeing her like that! How could you do something like this and not feel bad about it?!

Leni: Like, Lynn's right! Do you not know how hurtful doing something like that really is?

Lily: Wola, mean!

Leni: Even Lily agrees!

Lola: Lucy's been hiding something like this from us and has been using it to make herself be a hero!

Lincoln: Yeah, we aren't buying that Lola. The real reason you did this was because you have and always been a tattletale!

Lynn: You promised you wouldn't tattle an any of us anymore, and we even trusted you. But now you've gone and tattled on Lucy and got her runaway in fear from us!

Leni: Can't you like, ever see how gossiping and tattling can be hurtful those who are keeping personal secrets like and having others gossip it to other people?

Lola: So what?

Upon that moment, Rita gets very furious at her selfish princess twin daughter that she slammed her fist at the counter in front of the wheel as the loud sound startled everyone in Vansilla, including Lola. Upon stopping Vansilla, Rita turned to face Lola with the furious look on her face.

Rita: Lola, I have had enough of your selfish behavior! Do you not realize what you just did to your own sister?! You up and had Luan do this magic show to get Lucy to be her volunteer only for her to get Lucy's secret powers out in front of us all! Now she's run off from us all in complete fear of her exposure to us, and all you can think of is your own self! Do you not know what would happen to her after what you did to her?! She go missing, get kidnapped or even worse...

Rita couldn't be able to finish that because it would cause her to remember a certain event that had happened before, to a certain someone that could've happened to them if they didn't do anything before it was too late.

Rita: ...My point is that you never bother taking consideration to your own siblings! Me and father take awareness of your tattle tailing but this time, you've gone too far missy! You are big trouble young lady! By the end of today, your father and I will think of your punishment for this! And for your own sake's, you better hope that we find Lucy... alright!

Lola was so petrified, that she didn't have the will to talk back to her own mother. Rita then back to face the road headed. The rest of the gang then continues to talk about whatever else Lola has said to them about Lucy's powers.

Leni: Is there anything else Lola had said about Lucy's secret that we don't know?

Lynn: Oh, I remember hearing her say that Lucy's also been hanging around with a strange guy who wear a machine suit.

Rita: Strange guy?

Lola managed to build up courage to speak.

Lola: Well, he's this weirdo with a bad hippy beard and he seems like owns a big station place.

Before Lola could continue, her mother interrupts her, still bitter at her.

Rita: Okay, Lola I can answer that. Lucy applied for Stark Industry and she got accepted. He even came by our house to talk about the internship she applied for.

Lincoln: Wait, Tony Stark actually came to our house?! When was it, and why weren't we told of it?!

Lynn: Wow Stinkcoln, are actually starting to fanboy over a man who just owns a famous tech industry?

Lincoln: He's not "just" a billionaire who owns a company, he's also well-known as one of the leaders of The Avengers and being know as Iron Man!

Leni: Wait, the guy who owns that company Lucy's applying for is like, really made of iron?

Lincoln: No Leni, he's not really made of iron, he suits himself up into an armor with crazy gadgets that could totally wreak anyone who causes trouble.

Leni: Okay, but like, why does he wear that and what's an Avengers?

Lincoln: It's this group of superpower heroes that goes out to save our world from very dangerous threats! Tony Stark happens to be a member-no, one of the leaders of the Avengers! Although half of the team broke up, he still continues to lead the Avengers.

Rita: Is that really true, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yes, it is!

Lola: Well, if he is that, then does that explain why he took Lucy to New York and said something about joining the team?

Upon hearing that, Rita froze in her tracks from hearing Lola say that. She then started believing that he must've used the excuse of her applying for his industry was only a cover up to get closer to Lucy's powers.

Lincoln: Tony Stark asked Lucy to join The Avengers?!

Lynn: Did she actually take the offer?!

Before any of them could ask any other questions, Rita quites everyone down.

Rita: Kids! Quite! Lola, is this really true what you are saying?

Lola: Yes.

Rita: Kids, after we finish filling out Lucy's disappearance, we going straight to Mr. Stark's facility around town, I'm gonna have a nice talk with him.

Lynn: Oh man, he's gonna have been very world of trouble too.

Meanwhile around the woods, Lucy hurriedly runs pass bushes, trees and rocks as she arrives at her typical hiding spot and sits down close to the stream of the water as she shakes from the events that had happened earlier. She never could believe that her secret she was trying to hide from her entire family ended up getting exposed from a magic act. She wished that she was on alert when Lola was catching on with her secret. Now, she's filled with lots of fear that she couldn't bear thought of being around her entire family now that they've seen her in her Blade form. She tries to clam herself down but she still continues to shake in fear as she too is breathing from fright. Then, she felt a hand stroking the back of her hair. She looks to the left as she spots Fiora right beside her stroking her hair.

Fiora: That must have been, a very dramatic experience.

Lucy: Y-you would know.

Fiora: Please try to relax, there is no need to be too strain to yourself.

Lucy: I can't! My secret I promised to hide by 'their' request got exposed to my entire family. They looked at me with complete shock of what I now become! I-I can't bear the sight of how they looked at me like this!

Fiora: They only looked at you that way was only because they were surprised. Shulk and Taylor made you promise that you would never disclose of this to anyone, in reality we would have to kill those who discovered your secret and or punish you for being careless, but the two chooses not to harm any of those you care and matters to you, even if they discover your powers they both choose not to kill them. You wonder why?

Lucy nods her head.

Fiora: They both care about you. Though they watch over you to make sure you do not try anything that would make them believe you are turning against them, and they placed the crystal into your chest as your punishment for talking to them, they only wish is for you to continue your existence the same as it always was before your encounter with them.

Lucy was awed by what Fiora told her. Throughout the entire time Shulk and Taylor not only they just watched over how she was doing but also watched how her she was was handling everything with her life. And making sure she was enjoying herself with her new life.

Lucy: I... never knew that. I never thought they actually cared about my safety and wanted me to still enjoy myself the same way as I always had been even before having this power.

Fiora: We might be scary demons but we are not cruel or truly monsters. Shulk and Taylor uses their swords to destroy any of our kind that tries to renter the mortal world by those who comes close to contacting us demons. They were willing to let you go by accepting a decision that would change your existence forever. And you showed you really care and it is not for selfishness or lust. We see now that you a good child with a soul of light. And we love you very much.

Lucy felt very warm inside herself that she felt now was love for her demon masters. Fiora then offered her a hug and Lucy come over and accept the hug. Fiora removed her hat to show her head that it had a tied up lace on her head. She strokes her hair which make her really enjoy it as she blushes. After a short while, the two breaks apart as Lucy puts back her hat.

Fiora: Now why don't you head back. Not only are your family are shocked by their witness of your form, but they must be worried about you.

Lucy: I know that. But I kinda scared on... explaining them... all of this.

Fiora: Do not worry, we will be you to explain as well. And we will inform your selfish sister that for tattling onto you and exposing your secret to your family will earn you a punishment from us.

Lucy: Wait, really?! Please don't kill her. As much as a pain Lola is, she's still my sister.

Fiora: (chuckles) Relax, if you really didn't want her around anymore, we would really eliminate her but knowing you still care for her and it would really lead you to a painful life we would not do this to you.

Lucy: Thank you.

Lucy now heads back home as Fiora watches. Once she was out of sight, Shulk appears next to her.

Fiora: Are you we should have send her back home. You said the vision both of you seen would then lead her to this terrible experience.

Shulk: I know, but the vision also shown us that it would later lead her to a better placement for herself and her family. Though we are leading her to this, we hope for a better future for her.

Fiora: All right, but please help her when she needs the assistance.

Shulk: We will.

At the Malibu Mansion, Tony was around his garage still working on improving Mark 48 defensive features. He happens to be talking to someone through his calling cell on his technical computer.

Tony: Just makes sure the last of our belongings from Avengers Tower are shipped to our upstate facility by tonight, Happy. Otherwise you'll be talking to the hobos around the streets of NY.

Happy: Yeah sure, everything's going fine. It shouldn't be problem. Should I also send the things that also beings to Cap and Thor?

Tony: Yes, makes sure those are too set.

A buzzing noise sounds up as it shows that another call is reaching toward Tony.

Tony: I'll call back Happy.

He hangs up on Happy and then picks up on the other line.

Tony: Hey you've reached Tony Stark, anything other then weapons or dangers you wish to discuss?

Pepper: Tony, it's me!

Tony: Oh, Pepper should've known. Did you get any info on where else my weapons are?

Pepper: I tell you now that's not the issue that I'm you now. You won't believe what I found in Obadiah's computer. Tony, HE KNOWS!

Tony was now wondering what she meant by 'he knows'

Tony: What are talking about?

Pepper: Tony, the little girls power, he knows! He's captured a video of you both in the facility together that day before. Also, he was the one who step up The Ten Rings to kidnapped you 8 years ago! And he also has the print design from your first armor you used to escape from The Ten Rings!

Tony was petrified to hear what Pepper was telling him through the line. The guy who took over the company after the death of his father only later for him to take over happened to be the one who set up the attack on him 8 years ago. Also the fact that he somehow managed to get the design for Mark 1 armor. But what really got him was that he discovered Lucy's power.

Tony: You sure about this Pepper?!

Pepper: Yes Tony! In fact, in one of his notes, it says that he notice that the girl's little pink princess sister knows her secret and is wanting to show it to their family. And Obadiah is planning on speaking with her. And their plan is to get her secret out to their entire family which would cause her to run off as her entire family would be looking over her through town so he could prepare his prototype in time before anyone catches on!

Once hearing this, Tony sees that Stane is now putting the lives of Lucy's and her family in danger as he attempts to collect the ultimate power of weapons to himself as well as using another type of power to energize the suit. He now knows that the family needs to be warned of the potential danger that's eventually coming to them, so he must get to them and alert them as quick as possible.

Tony: Pepper, where are you now?!

Pepper: I'm with a couple of agents in one of their helicopters on our way to our facility in Royal Woods, the info I've collected tells that the suit Obadiah is building is around our facility there!

Tony: Okay, but just makes sure everyone in the facility evacuates soon before you guys confront Stane. I'll join up with you soon, but before I do, I have to go get the kid and her family out of town before it's too late!

Pepper: All right, be careful.

Tony: You don't need say that, I've survived worst.

Tony immediately ends the call as gets up.

Tony: Jarvis, shut off the latest installation on Mark 48 and assemble the suit right away!

Jarvis: Sir, the latest installation on Mark 48 is not yet-

Tony cuts off what Jarvis was trying to inform him.

Tony: I don't want to hear it Jarvis! Just get the suit ready for launch, fast! I have to get to Royal Woods and help the kid and her family!

Back at Stark Facility in Royal Woods, around where the huge arc-reactor where Lucy came into from her field trip here weeks ago before, loads of scientist were gathered around discussing their objective that was given to Obadiah. Right then, Obadiah comes through a door that led to the roof as one of the scientist calls him over.

???: Oh, Mr. Stane, we've explored what you've asked for and we are able to design and improve the armor the way it's design. But however, to power the suit, uh the way the core of where to power it is shaped, it doesn't exist.

Obadiah puts his arm around the scientist's shoulders.

Obadiah: Oh William, in reality, I didn't expect you guys to find the source to power the suit.

He then removes his arm around William's shoulders as William seemed confused of what Stane said by he didn't expect any of them to find a power source for the suit.

William: Wh-what? What do you mean?

Obadiah: Well, I find a girl who happens to have the source of the power to power up the suit. And let's just say, she happened to get this source, from demons.

William: Uhh, you are certain, Mr. Stane. Because, I found it hard to believe on a young child getting a new type technology from entity's.

Obadiah turns back to William, slightly surprised.

Obadiah: William, we live in a world where someone brilliant like Tony wears a suit of armor and goes around saving the planet, god-like aliens living out in space with magic hammers, aliens invasions, and a strange African kingdom hidden away from our reach. I would say we can believing any possibilities that happens around this universe. Including the paranormal.

William: Yeah but, i can't seem to actually believe in-

Before William could finish his sentence, Obadiah furiously interrupts him.

Obadiah: THIS LITTLE GIRL WAS ABLE TO GET THIS POWER FROM DEMONS! With an ouija board, a planchette and a bunch of candles!

A bit confused and a bit startled, William just decides to go along with Stane.

William: O-okay, I believe you.

Obadiah: Thank you. Forgive my attitude.

William: So do you think this girl who has this power source is willing to give it to you?

Obadiah: Oh yes. I giving her any offer she wouldn't turn down.

Stane looks up to the arc-reactor as William watch in question.


	18. Iron Monger's New Chests Piece

Back at the Malibu Mansion, Tony's work on Moar 48 seems to be wrapping up very quickly then expected due to discovering that Stane had find out about Lucy's powers and is planned on using its power to power up his own suit. By the time the suit was ready, Tony then suits up. It starts up by a couple of detachable housing unit of nanoparticles that or place above both his feet's, his hands, one on his chest and one over his head. Once ready, the units deploys the nanotech particles that covers up Stark's body into his new Mark 48. The ones on his feet covered his entire feet and worked over his legs as the ones on both his hands covered both his arms along with his his chestpiece that covers around his body as the one over his head assembles his helmet. Once finished, he checks the status on Mark 48.

Tony: All right, how's the suit's holding up?

Jarvis: All systems is running at 92%. Chestpiece is holding up the suit well enough. However, the new installment for ice defensive is at 68%. The armor will be able to take up a certain amount of ice magic, however if taken too much force from the ice powers, the suit will lose certain amount of control and some systems could potentially go offline. So please stay on alert when facing alongside the girl with her powers.

Tony: I got it all now Jarvis. Let's kickstart the thrusters and get Royal Woods quick! Gotta get to the kid before Obadiah or her family discovers her secret!

Tony starts up the repulsers on both his palms, and his feet as he flies out of his mansion and flies to the direction to where Royal Woods is.

Jarvis: Sir, should I try to come into contact to Ms. Potts?

Tony: Might as well.

As Jarvis, begins to call up Pepper, he starts worrying about Lucy as he wonders what's going on now in the Loud House. He only hopes that nothing has gone up. Back at Royal Woods, around the backyard of the Loud House, Lucy stealthily made her way back as she carefully tried not to be seen by anyone or be heard by. Once she came across her home, she hops over the fence and walks towards the back door. She remembers how she felt when see quickly ran through the kitchen after her entire family had seen her in her Blade form. Remembering it made her feel scared of how she'll bring herself up to explaining everything to them all. Upon placing her hand on the doorknob, she pauses for a brief moment before turning the knob. She almost expected the knob to come off as it's one of the typical things that happens around their house. But upon turning the knob to the full 90, she pulls the door open slowly, as she peeks into the open crack to see if anybody was in the kitchen. There was no one around the kitchen, so she open the door further as she walks inside. She remembers to close the door and locks it as her father made a big outgoing of her siblings not locking the door beforehand.

Lucy: Mom? Dad?

She called out her parents to see if they're here, but only to not hear anything.

Lucy: Lori? Leni? Luna? Lisa?

She walks passed the grownup table.

Lucy: Luan? Lincoln? Lana? Lynn?

She then arrives at the living room, she spots the stage where Luan was performing her magic tricks earlier with her. It made her remember that Lola had set up the entire act to get her secret out to everyone in the family. She walks up in front of the stage and steps on the shattered glass from the mirror she destroyed from one of the acts. She looks at the shattered glasses she her reflection. She takes a short sigh as she turns her head up.

Lucy: Sigh, I guess they must've gone out to look for me. Well, they have to come back at some point, might as well just wait for them to get back. It might as well give me time to think of a good explanation for all of this.

She then hears a vibration noise somewhere close to her. She investigates the noise to find her phone on the floor where she fell off the stage earlier before. She looks at the screen on phone to see the caller ID labeled to be her mother. She knew her mother must be trying to get to her by any means. She was a bit nervous about deciding whether to answer her mother's call or not. She knows that if she answers it, she would tell her that she's back home and will wait for everyone to come back and she be willing to explain everything that had happened to her before. But if she choose not to answer her call, her family would still be out there very long and late to the fact that they would all be very exhausted by the time they get back. Lucy knows that she doesn't want her entire family out in the streets looking for her as they're all unaware that she's back home. She had to answer her mother's call. She makes her way back to the couch as she thought to herself that when she answers her mother, she'll inform her that she's okay and that she is now back home, and she'll wait for everyone else to come back. And she promises that she'll explain everything. For the time as she waits for them to come back, she'll use the time she has to think of how to explain her new powers to her entire family well told of. She sits onto the as she still looks at her phone as her mom's caller ID is still displayed on her screen. She pauses for a short moment before accepting the call. Once she accepted the call, she places her phone close to her right ear as she was about to speak to her mother on the phone. But before she could say anything, a loud piercing noise buzzes around her as it makes her unable to move or speak. Her eyes widen as she hears the piercing noise. Thankful Rita, on the other side of the line, wasn't able to hear the noise but was trying to get an answer on the phone.

Rita: Hello? Lucy?... Lucy?

As Rita knew that the call went through but as she tried to get any answers from Lucy, a hand appears behind Lucy as it grabs her phone and hangs up on Rita. Turns out it appears to be Obadiah behind her as he is using his sonic taser to paralyze Lucy and hangs up on her mom's call to prevent anyone from knowing anything further. He has both his hands behind Lucy head as he gently leans her head back.

Obadiah: Breath. Easy, easy.

Once Lucy's head was laid on the couch cushions, her head is leaned towards Stane's left hand as she sees the the sonic taser he's holding.

Obadiah: You're probably wondering what this is? It one of Stark Industry's old toys. Has the ability to keep those who hear it immobile and unable to speak for a short amount time. Too bad it the government didn't approve if this, so many applications, you know the whole short time paralysis.

Once Stane shuts off the taser, he walks around the couch and grabs Lucy by the chin and turns her to face him.

Obadiah: Oh, Lucy.

He then takes off his earsets.

Obadiah: You're probably wondering what I'm doing here? I can answer you that, but I believe it better to tell you more about Tony's past. I can believe, he told much of, what he knew from his past. Being a selfish billionaire, getting captured and becoming the tin can hero today. But you probably would ever wonder, why did they attack the army that was escorting Tony back from Afghanistan? Well, I can fill out the remaining pieces of the puzzle. In real truth, I was the one who step up the hit on him that day.

Though she was unable move or speak, Lucy eyes widen in shock from Stane just told her.

Obadiah: But it turns out things went unexpectedly well after the event. Though he shut down all our weapons production, he continues to create his own weapons to put up on his suits he creates. For a long time, I have tried to get hands on his new weapons he's been developing, but he wise on keeping them away from me. But in time I was able to recover an older version of his suit. Though it's an older version, a little modifications should improve it. And it's not just him escaping that day wasn't the only good thing to come out from this, you coming around was one of them too.

While he was explaining Lucy everything, he grabs a device that was shaped much like Lucy's crystal and pulls back the crank begin it. He then places it onto Lucy's crystal and begins to drill into her chest as he's attempting to remove her crystal out from her chest. Lucy feels the tool drilling deep into her chest as she groans from the pain of the driller drilling into her chest. Once the drilling reached deeply into her crystal, she gacks from feeling the driller reached deeply into her chest. Stane then pulls out her crystal from her chest as Lucy watches in horror as she still is unable to move her body or stop him from taking it.

Obadiah: You happened to have the one and only golden egg.

Stane then looks directly at Lucy.

Obadiah: Do you think that if someone had an amazing idea, it's should belong to them? Or you having this incredible power, you believe that it should be kept hidden? Tony's dad, he helped give us the atomic bomb, on what kind of world it would be today if he was selfish as Tony is.

Stane turns the device around to face directly at the crystal.

Obadiah: Look at it. It's beautiful. Oh Lucy, this is your own legacy.

Stane sits down on the couch next to Lucy still holding her crystal admiring it with her.

Obadiah: Your own masterpiece. Look at it. This bring about a new legacy of weapons. I heard lots of different powers sources like a cube that can bring aliens to an entire city, a staff that can toy with people's mind, or a small reactor that can power up a suit to make himself all mighty. But with this, it will lead to new production of weapons of mass destruction. In the right hands.

Stane then grabs a suitcase that had a placeholder for Lucy's crystal inside that he could put in. He places it inside it as he closes up his case.

Obadiah: I'd really like for you to see my prototype of my own version of Tony's suit. Although it's much like his first made suit, with some modifications and your crystal, it should be able to outmatch all of his suit together. I'd like to thank your little pink sister for helping me get the last item I need. Suggesting the idea of getting your little secret out to your entire family to then cause you to run away in fear and have them all go out looking for you to then later have you come back when no one's around to give me the chance to take what's rightfully mine.

Lucy heard what Stane just then said as she expresses it by a shock reaction with eyes slightly widen.

Obadiah: Although it was part of the plan to get them to discover your secret, I afraid I can't let any of them live, knowing this secret. But don't worry, you all will be together as family real soon. Too bad Tony had to involve his girl into this, I really would've preferred she'd live.

Stane then gets up from the couch and walks out the loud house with the suitcase that has Lucy's crystal He closes the door and heads away. Meanwhile, Tony still was flying over many counties trying to get to Royal Woods and warn the Loud family about Stane. As he was flying to Royal Woods, he happens to be on contact with Pepper.

Tony: Pepper, is the facility at Royal Woods all clear out?

Pepper: Yes, Tony. I called out the head securities there and they managed to get everyone out on time. We're on our way to facility where I can bet that's where Obadiah is keeping his belongings at.

We now she Pepper walking with a couple of agents.

Tony: No, Pepper, don't go anywhere around there! You could get killed if he has own suit ready or something!

Pepper: I'll be fine, you just worry about the kid and her family. I gotta go.

Pepper enters a limousine with the other agents as she then hangs up on Tony before Tony could say anything back, leaving Tony angered.

Tony: Pepper listen me-, Pepper?! Ugh! Jarvis, how far are we from Royal Woods?

Jarvis: We are only about 2 states away Royal Woods, Michigan. Be length distance we may be there around to 8-10 minutes more.

Tony: Keep the thruster boosting.

Jarvis: Very well. And shall I try to get ahold of Ms. Loud?

Tony: Might as well.

Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. and the other third of his daughters' were now at the McBride's residence resting up as they were not able to spot any trace of where Lucy had ran of to. While the Loud family were in the living quarters of the McBride's, the McBride's walk in with snacks and beverages.

Harold: We're sorry that we weren't helpful into your search for one of your daughters, Mr. Loud.

Howard: But we can be assured that we and Clyde will do our best to help you on your search.

Clyde: You know it! Lincoln's my best friend so help out in any way I can!

Lynn Sr.: Thanks McBrides'.

Everyone began to settle down in the living room as a family movie goes on at the tv.

Howard: If you any of you won't mind, why did Lucy ran away from home.

Lynn Sr., Lori, Luna, Lana Lisa all looked at each other with unsureness on all of their faces. They all can tell that they weren't sure if they should let the McBride's know about Lucy's 'secret' or not. However, they knew the McBride's long enough to believe that they could trusted enough to know what really went on to Lucy. Lori first started the explanation.

Lori: Well, it's literally went like this...

Lori first went on to tell the earlier events that happened. She then gets a little tired from the beginning part so she then passes the story onto Luna, who question why she wants her to carry of the story, only for Lori to claim that she doesn't want Clyde to get unconscious from looking at her as they try to explain the situation. After hearing her, Luna decides to go on with telling the other part of the story. It follows to Lana, then Lisa continuing the story as Lynn Sr. finishes the story. The McBride's were all completely shocked to hear everything that happened.

Howard: Oh my, that is really terrible.

Harold: Indeed, the poor girl must've been very terrified to have that exposed to all of you.

Clyde: Yeah, I can see that in point view. But I never thought Lucy would actually get superpowers. I always believe Lincoln would been the one getting superpowers but this really a twist. Also, it's really surprising that she's actually the Ice Princess. But still, we'll do our best to help find Lucy.

Luna: Thanks Clyde.

Lana: Man, poor Lucy. We shouldn't have pressured her so much by asking her about what she is.

Lori: True, but you know how anyone is when they discover a suspenseful secret that someone was trying hide from.

Lisa: Indeed. It was very intriguing to me to discover this possibility of our shallow sibling having inability strength. I myself has the belief of not believing into them. But this is a new discovery.

Luna: I hope that the little Luce Change is okay?

Lynn Sr.: I'm sure she is girls. We just need to remain optimistic. We will find her.

Harold: Your father's right. Don't lose hope. How about some snacks, kids?

Everyone takes up on the meals given to the McBride's. Lynn Sr. walks away from the living room and pulls out his phone to make a call. He call up his wife to ask about if she and the other rest of their children's got the police station and managed to fill out a missing child case.

Lynn Sr.: Hello, Rita? Did you and the other kids' got to the station a reported Lucy missing?

Rita: Yes Lynn. I can only hope Lucy would either just come back home on her own. But I won't mind if the police find her and bring her back.

Lynn Sr.: I'm sure everything will be fine.

Rita: Hopefully. By the way, did you and our other kids got any clues on where she could be?

Lynn Sr.: Unfortunately, no. The girls got tried so we head to the McBride's and decide to stay and rest up before we try one more time before calling it a night. The McBride's promised that they'll help us the best they can.

Rita: Okay, we could us the much help. Also Lynn, I have to tell you something. It involve the events that happened during Luan's magic show.

This drew Lynn Sr. attention a lot.

Lynn Sr.: What is it?

Rita braces herself to tell her husband this.

Rita: You see, Lola knew all this time that Lucy had her powers and was hiding it from us, and she had Luan perform the magic show with Lucy as her volunteer as her tricks had her use fire and water to get her powers exposed to us all.

Lynn Sr. was baffled by what his wife was telling him.

Lynn Sr.: She what?!

Rita: And it's not just that. Remember when Tony Stark came to our house to tell Lucy that he approved Lucy of becoming one of the internship of Stark Industry?

Lynn Sr.: Yeah. Why?

Rita: Lynn, he too knows!

Lynn Sr. had a mixture of shock and confusion.

Lynn: Wha- what do you mean?!

Rita: Lynn, Tony knows about Lucy's powers! Lincoln told me that he's not just the head of Stark Industry. He's also known for being the leader of the Avengers and the superhero that he calls Iron Man. I believe that he must've found out that Lucy had superpowers and didn't tells us this and played up the excuse of Lucy signing up for his company only to get closer to her and probably have get into his mixture of 'hero' business.

Lynn Sr. couldn't believe everything that his wife just told him. But he starts believing that it might be true.

Lynn Sr.: Rita, you might be right. How could that son of a gun do this to our daughter behind our backs!

Rita: Lynn, after me and kids finish our business here at the station, I'm going straight to his factory around here and give him a piece of my mind! Anyhow, just make sure the kids rest up before it's gets anywhere late.

Lynn Sr.: I will.

Rita: Thank you. I'll see you soon.

Once there conversation ends, Lynn Sr. heads to tell his daughters and the McBride's everything Rita had just told him. They all we too surprised to hear it all.

Lori: I literally can believe what I just heard.

Luna: This is so bogus!

Lana: I can't believe Lola would gone and tattle on Lucy. Even though she swore to never do it again!

Lisa: It is a surprise. But I cannot comprehend of how a genius, billionaire man such as Stark could actually develop a suit of a titanium alloy, along with varies gadgets to actually defend dangerous threats the world offered. But him hiding his intentions of see Lucy's powers is very sudden.

Lynn Sr.: Whatever that Stark guy is planning to do with Lucy, I don't trust. He might be thinking of using her to get closer to her powers.

Clyde: Umm, Mr. Loud, I don't think you should really be that consider if Mr. Stark is hanging around Lucy. He's actually a nice guy.

Howard: Clyde's not wrong. That Tony Stark is a great person. Saved many lives, and fought back an alien army and saved the entire New York City. Though he couldn't of done it alone, he is part a fighting team that protect our planet.

Harold: It's all true, around the year when that invasion happened, we were planning on going upstate for our year trip, but when we overheard the news of the invasion, we decided to cancel it. But we heard enough to know that Tony's own Iron Man and a group called, The Avengers saved the entire city. I don't believe he's doing anything bad to Lucy, maybe he might be wanted to teach her much about being a superhero.

Howard: Yeah, like hadn't it been months since that the video of Lucy being the new Ice Princess popped up and everyone starting knowing it? Even Tony's Iron Man came and helped her out.

Clyde: Also, didn't it said on the news weeks ago that he and Lucy saved a village in Afghanistan from a killing group called, The 10 Rings? Maybe he really wants her to learn much about becoming a hero. She probably wants to learn all this so she could protect our town from danger.

Harold: We know it is dangerous for Lucy to do this, but probably her powers and Tony mentoring her could actually turn out better then you think.

Lynn Sr. thought more about it, if Tony does seem like a good person, maybe he won't be doing anything bad to Lucy if he knows her powers. And not just the fact that he never knew about Tony, Iron Man, The Avengers or anything about the New York invasion.

Lynn Sr.: Well, since all that may be true, I guess it be fine as long as he promises not to do anything "off" with Lucy. But I can probably guess Rita wouldn't think so.

Harold: It hard to trust someone like him, but you'll see how he really is.

Lynn Sr.: I try to see it when the next time I hear from him.

Clyde: Okay, now that this has been resolved, can I ask something Mr. Loud?

Lynn Sr.: Sure Clyde. What is it?

Clyde: You sounded like you never knew that Tony was Iron Man or you know about any of the events that had him and the Avengers involved. Did you and your entire family besides Lincoln never heard any of those events?

Lynn and the rest of his kids looked in utter stun from Clyde's question. Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Police Station, Rita and her children's are now leaving the station as they just finished filling out their report on Lucy's disappearances. Now that it was done, Rita now is going to do what's next on her agenda: Look for the man who offered Lucy the opportunity to become the one of the CEO of Stark Industry who happens to know about her powers and calls himself Iron Man. The entire family walks towards Vansilla as everyone goes inside.

Rita: Alright kids, now that we've finished our business here at the police station, we heading straight to the Stark Industry factory here. If I can find someone who can get me to talk to him, I'll teach him not to deceive me and family to get close to Lucy's secret!

All the loud kids never could actually see how angry their mother is. None of them could think of saying anything about calming down or believe that she might be exaggerating. Aside from Lincoln who managed the courage to tell his mom.

Lincoln: Mom, I really think you might be exaggerating. Tony Stark is good guy. He saved a lot of lives.

Rita: Lincoln, do not retort anything to me or think I'm in the wrong! That man played up the act to make me and your father believe Lucy was applying to his company but in reality he was trying to see what her powers is! I don't what to hear anything from all of you until I finish speaking to him! Am I clear!

Everyone nods their heads in fright not wanting to upset their mother. Once everything was done, Rita started up Vansilla and begins to drive off towards the Stark Factory around their town. Back at the Loud House, Lucy, now able to move, is now feeling her energy running out very drastically as her crystal was stolen from Stane. She remembers the spares crystal Shulk and Taylor gave her as if anything happened to her first one, she'd had second one in hand. She struggles to get off the couch and makes her way turns her and Lynn's bedroom. While heading there, she is barely able to breath with her energy draining rapidly out in her body due to not having her crystal to power herself. She barely was able to walk up to the stairs while holding onto the stair handles while moving very slow and feeling very weak, but she does the best she could to get upstairs with her feet. She would fall on the floor a few and pick herself up and continue going upstairs. Once she finally reached upstairs, she weakly walks towards her and Lynn's bedroom door and opens it as she tries she tries to see where the lava lamp that hides her spare crystals inside is. She spots it where it where it typically was, on the shelf between both her and Lynn's bed, upon seeing where it is, she became more weaker that she then falls onto the floor. As she was on the floor, she desperately crawls towards the desk to get to the lava lamp before it would be too late for her. Once she got closer to the shelf, she didn't have enough energy to stand up and grab the lava lamp. She tries to reach up and grab the lamp as she was only able to touch it with the tips of her fingers as it slide a few inches away from where it was before. After failing to reach for the lava lamp, she slid onto her back with her head back onto the shelf feeling herself completely running out of energy and was going breathless as she felt that she was about to go unconscious. Until somehow, she turns her head slightly towards the left as she sees the lava lamp hovering around shoulders. She grabs it as she looks above to see that it was Fangs and her bat colony that grave her the lamp as they looked directly at her concerned. Fangs squeals as Lucy looks up at her pet bat, as she has grip on her lamp.

Lucy: Good boy.

She then smashed the lamp on the ground as the fluid inside the lamp splashes around the ground. She desperately looks around to where the spare crystal is to not long later spots it. She grabs the crystal and not wasting another second, she inserts the crystal to where it directly goes as it snaps in place. Once in place, so was now able to take a deep breath as she then laid back before losing consciousness. Meanwhile at the Stark Industry Factory around Royal Woods in the underground laboratory, Stane is shown standing in front of his new prototype suit the scientists had build for him. Looking to be much like Tony's Mark 1 armor he used to escape the Ten Rings 8 years ago, but with a little more of an improvement. Despite it being completed, it still lacked a power source needed to the suit. But he already had the power in his hands. Stepping up towards the suit directly at the chest, he places Lucy's crystal into the chestpiece that is exactly shaped like the crystal and inserts it deep into the chestplate. As it snaps into place, the suit begins to power up as the the energy from crystal powers up the suit. Stane looks directly at the head of the in pride. Afterward, Tony had finally reached Royal Woods as he flew towards the direction to where the Loud House is.

Jarvis: Sir, we are now reaching the destination.

As he arrives at the Loud House, he lands in front of the house, couple of feet's away. He looks to see that the family's van is not parked in their driveway.

Tony: Their rundown van isn't in the driveway. I hope I'm really not too late.

Jarvis: Sir, I am detecting the aura of ice inside the Loud's residents. The child is indeed here.

Tony: Then let's go.

Tony marches towards the Loud House as he steps up the step-stools as gets closer to the door, but before he could get any closer the floor he was standing on gives way as he fall underneath with his lower half underneath the floor and his top half above the floor.

Tony: Ugh, wha, are you serious?!

Tony fires his thrusters to get out of the hole he was stuck in and carefully lands in front of the door.

Jarvis: Might want think about the structure of the floor here before deciding to proceed.

Tony: Shut it, Jarvis.

Tony then grabs the door knob and tries to twist it, only to have the knob break off the door.

Tony: Dang it! Does her parents ever call for any repairs for stuff like this. Ah, screw this, I let them know I'll pay for all this.

Deciding to risk this, he kicks open the door as steps in.

Tony: Lucy! Kid, you here?

He witnesses a stage in the living room with a bucket, candles, and broken glasses. He wonders what went on around he before Jarvis informed him of something.

Jarvis: Sir, I'm reading the ice aura more strongly.

Tony: Where's the readings strongpoint?

Jarvis: Upstairs, first door straight ahead.

Tony flew over the staircase and lands on front of the bedroom door of Lynn and Lucy's. He pushes the door open to see Lucy laying on the floor with her head pressed on the floor. Concerned, he quickly runs towards her unconscious body and tries to see if she's still alive.

Tony: Lucy! Lucy, you there! Come on, stay with me!

Not long then, Lucy's eyes began to slowly open, with her vision being in blurt for only a few moments before coming clear, she sees Tony with his front mask off, looking directly at her with worriness on his face. His expressions then turned to relief as he sees her eyes open.

Lucy: Uh, M... Mr. Stark?

Tony: Oh thank god! Kid, what happened? Where's your family?

Lucy: Uh, they're... looking for me. They found out my secret, and now... they're probably out in town.., trying to find me. I thought about... staying here and wait for them to... come back, but.., that guy, Obadiah I think that was his name, he snuck here and... stole my crystal. He even said that, he was making a prototype suit and he's using my crystal to power it!

Tony was in full fear as he heard what Lucy told him. He knew that there's no time to waste, he needed to stop Stane from finishing his suit and using Lucy power to power it up.

Tony: Okay kid, I want you stay here and wait for your family to get back and when they do, I want all of you to get out of town before any happens! I'll go and deal with Stane! Go as far from here as you can, and disappear! Got it!

Lucy knows that Stane using her crystal would give him the advantage of using ice energy or defensive abilities. She wouldn't let Tony go and fight Stane himself, even with his new armor. She really believed she needed to help him fight against Stane.

Lucy: N-no. I can't! Mr. Stark, I want to help!

Tony: No! I can't let you or anyone from your family get hurt! If anything happened to you, I could I face your entire family, and I am not gonna have this be on my conscious.

Lucy: I'm sorry Tony, but I can't let you go and take him by yourself. He has my crystal. Who knows what it could do with his suit he's creating! I don't know if you're suit is capable of standing against power from my crystal! I really feel like you need the extra help! Like how you asked me to help you out in the situation of Afghanistan! And also, you really don't need to worry about me! I got my demon guardians to protect me. You won't need to try to keep me safe, that's my demon guardians job. You can still focus on dealing with Stane, with me and the demons by your side. Please Tony, let me help!

Tony ponders about what Lucy says to her. He knows that Mark 48's armor isn't fully functional dealing with ice powers from Lucy's crystal. And it may be possible that the crystal could give Stane any advantages with his armor and her crystal powering it. And thinking that it might be safe for her join as long as her demon friends protect her, nothing could happen to her. Thinking it through, he made

up his mind and decides.

Tony: Okay kid. Let's do this.

Hearing him say that, Lucy now feeling very confident, arms herself for the fight. Throughout this time at the factory, Pepper and the agents that are with her arrives at the factory and exits their vehicles and enters the arc reactor room and goes to the area called sector 16. Once finding the door that leads to the sector, Pepper swipes her card to get inside, but the door doesn't seem to open. She tries again but it still doesn't open. Confused, she turns to face on of the agents close to her.

Pepper: My key's not working, it's not opening the door.

As she says this the agent that is close to her puts out his hand seeming like he's asking one of the agents to hand him something, as one of them hands over a little device.

Pepper: Oh wow, what is that, is it a little device that's gonna pick the lock?

He place the device onto the lock of the door and pushes it on as it beeps.

Agent: Might wanna take a few steps back.

Everyone backs away from the door as Pepper covers her ears. The device denotes as it breaks off the lock of the door, Obadiah hears the noise as he knows they've broke in. He immediately activates the suit as he quickly enters it. Back with Tony Lucy, she takes measurements to see if her powers is strong enough for her battle with Stane. Seeing her lance and ice are at the normal amount of strength, she believes it could be enough to help out Tony.

Tony: You sure you're ready for this?

Lucy: I am. Let's hurry.

Tony: Get on and hang tight.

Lucy climbs onto Tony and hangs onto him as he fires his thrusters and takes off. Back at underground lab, Pepper along with the agents goes down the staircase towards the door that open the laboratory. The agent in front looks through the window to check the surroundings before opening the door. Once entered, each agents draws out their guns and walks into the lab cautiously glancing around the lab in search for Stane. Pepper follows behind them too looking around the lab. The group then comes across Mark 1 armor and looks at it.

Agent: Guess you were right. He was building a suit.

Pepper: I thought it would be bigger?

She turns around to see a couple of wires hanging above the ceiling that looks to be cut off making spark noises. The rest of the agents carefully continued their search for Stane. Walking pass corridors, a computer that displays the prints of Mark 1's armor but with no sigh of Stane. Pepper walks around to look at a bunch of chains hanging down, until turning around to see other chains dangling around in front of a dark corner. As she get close to the corner, two dim light lit on as a mechanical noise goes off. The two lights then stands upwards as Pepper beings to back away as she realizes what's going on. She begins to run out from the lab as Stane's Iron Monger suit powered by Lucy's crystal pursue. All the agents sees the Iron Monger and opens fire. Sadly, their fires proves to be ineffective towards Stane's suit as the gunshots bounces off his suit as he takes out the agents and destroys some part of the lab in process. He continues to chase after Pepper as she makes her way out the lab. Thankful, she makes it out just in time before the Iron Monger attempted to grab her only for him to get stop the gap of the door. Afterwards, Tony and Lucy are still flying over town as they are soon getting closer to the factory.

Lucy: Berkana, how do think this crystal will last up to?

Berkana: The crystal is at 64% and is still recharging. I believe you won't be able to use much of your potentials as possibly.

Lucy: Keep me alerted.

Tony boosts up speed as Lucy continues to held on.


End file.
